Un but
by Choupipinette
Summary: Bella, pour se remettre de la perte de son fère et de son père, se trouve un nouvel équilibre, une activité qui la met en danger et où elle va rencontrer Edward. Elle l'héberge et des liens se créent. Seul problème: Le danger auquel Bella s'expose le soir
1. Chapitre 1 : Une vie

**Coucou!!!**

**Alors voilou enfin ma fic'**

**(Si j'arrive à bien la publier =P)**

**J'avoue que le début laisse à désirer mais après tout, c'est ma première fic, c'est le temps de se mettre dans le bain =P**

**Je le dis tout de suite, j'ai essayé de faire des lemons mais c'est plutôt compliqué en fait.. (Disons que je préfère les lire =P)**

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas biensûr, ils appartiennent tous à SM, je ne fais que jouer avec...**

**Bonne lecture =D**

**Chapitre 1 : Une vie**

- Papa, Jacob ! A table !

On entendit les deux hommes venir doucement vers la cuisine où les attendait Bella. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce et regardèrent la table.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Demanda Jacob.

Bella les rejoint à table

-C'est une nouvelle recette à base de tofu.

D'un air taquin, elle ajouta

-Ca ne peut pas vous faire de mal.

Jacob ne dit rien mais sourit et son père lui répondit

-C'est trop gentil Bella, merci

En faisant mine d'être contrarié.

Jacob est le frère de Bella. Il a deux ans de plus qu'elle et est très protecteur envers sa soeurette. Ils sont très complices depuis toujours. Leur mère est morte à la naissance de Bella, ils vivent chez Charlie, leur père, et aussi chef de la police de Forks et grand amateur des soirées télé, bière et pizza.

Quand ils eurent fini de manger, Bella débarrassa la table.

Charlie l'aida et dit -Laisse Jacob et moi faire la cuisine ce soir. Si je me souviens bien, tu as encore des devoirs à faire.

Bella répondit

-Merci, mais ça ne me dérange pas de...

Jacob la coupa avec un sourire malicieux

-Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes des hommes que nous en sommes incapables.

Il attendait la réponse de sa soeur, poings sur ses hanches.

Bella avait comprit qu'elle n'avait plus le choix.

Elle soupira

-Très bien.

Elle les remercia et monta dans sa chambre faire le dernier devoir qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de faire avant de préparer à manger.

Sa chambre n'avait pas de bibelots ou peluches mais des photos sur les murs et posées sur le bureau situé à côté de son lit. Elle s'assit et commença son devoir. Elle avait passé l'après-midi à faire le reste de ses devoirs. C'est d'ailleurs à ça qu'était consacré la moitié de son emploi du temps. L'autre moitié était consacrée au lycée, à son père et son frère lors de parties de pêche ou autre, et à l'entretien de la maison et les lessives.

Quelques heurs plus tard, elle avait fini. Elle savoura une longue douche chaude, alla souhaiter bonne nuit à son père et Jacob et alla s'emmitoufler dans son lit.

En quelques secondes, ses yeux se fermèrent et elle se sentit partir.

Le lendemain, elle se leva à sept heures, comme tous les matins, et alla préparer le petit déjeuner.

Charlie fit son entrée dans la cuisine peu après, suivit par Jacob.

-Hmmm, ça sent bon!

Commenta Charlie.

Les deux hommes s'asseoillèrent avec Bella. Il y avait un silence apaisant. Un silence qui annonçait que les deux ours remplissaient leur estomac.

Quand ils eurent fini, Bella débarrassa la table et Charlie fit la vaisselle pendant que Jacob rassemblait ses dernières affaires de cours.

Tout le monde près à partir, ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture de service de Charlie. Pendant le trajet, Bella appris à son père qu'elle comptait dormir chez une amie un de ces soirs. A cette nouvelle, Jacob et lui la fixèrent un moment, sceptiques. Charlie finit par répondre qu'il était d'accord mais il voulait rencontrer les parents de son amie. Bella le prit plutôt mal.

-Mais papa, j'ai 19 ans, je ne suis plus une enfant, tu n'es pas obligé de surveiller tout ce que je fais !

Elle ne chercha même pas du soutient chez son frère. Elle savait qu'il la soutenait toujours mais aussi qu'il était autant protecteur que son père.

Elle soupira puis acquiesça, à contre coeur.

C'était souvent ce qui se passait avec son père, elle n'avait pas un caractère assez fort pour lui tenir tête.

Charlie remarqua la moue de Bella. -Les enfants, ça vous dirait un fast-food ce soir? Bella serait plus libre sans la cuisine à faire !

Un grand sourire illumina le visage de Jacob. -Ouais ! Ca serait chouette !

Bella sourit, elle n'était pas rancunière. -Okay, c'est simpa ! Merci.

Charlie lui rendait son sourire. -Ok, rendez-vous à vingt heures à la maison !

Arrivés devant le lycée, Bella et Jacob sortirent de la voiture pour rejoindre leur cours.

Angela attendait Bella devant leur salle de classe. - Hey, salut !

Bella montra la même bonne humeur que son amie et les deux filles rentrèrent en cours.

La matinée semblait s'éterniser mais Bella se sentait motivé par la soirée qui l'attendait avec Charlie et Jacob.

A la pause de midi, Bella retrouva son frère à la cantine. Ils avaient leur table, la même, chaque midi. Angela les rejoignait défois mais pas aujourd'hui.

-J'ai eu des nouvelles de Tom ce matin

Commença Jacob.

Bella se figea. Tom était son ex petit ami. Elle avait rompu avec lui quand elle l'avait retrouvé couché sur une Jessica Stanley à moitié nue. Bella souffrait encore du mal que Tom lui avait fait en la trompant. Jacob remarqua que Bella n'était plus avec lui.

- Bella?

Bella secoua la tête, les yeux fermés, et lui répondit.

- Heu... Oui?

- Et bien, je te disais que j'avais eu des nouvelles de Tom ce matin.

- Oui, oui, j'avais bien compris. Et... Et comment va-t-il

Jacob prit un air gêné.

- Ben en fait, il ne va pas très bien.

Bella haussa les épaules et fit mine d'être indifférente.

- Mais enfin Bella ! Tu ne peux pas passer deux ans avec un mec et te moquer à ce point de son état après votre séparation !

Bella l'ignora et se contenta de mâchouiller un bout de viande pour que son frère comprenne le peu d'intérêt qu'elle portait à ce qu'il était en train de lui dire.

- Bella !

Elle le regarda pour lui répondre.

- Quoi, Jacob ? Tu préférerais que j'aille le consoler, lui dire que je l'aime ? Et quoi ? Qu'il me trompe encore une fois ? Que je repasse six mois à ne plus savoir à quoi sert la vie sans lui ? C'est ce que tu veux pour ta soeur ? Que je me mette à genoux devant un homme qui se fiche de moi et qui me fera souffrir ?

Jacob semblait comprendre.

- Ouais... Tu as raison.

Bella se calma et prit un air doux.

- Jacob, je ne t'en veux pas, pas à toi. Je sais que tu veux mon bonheur mais il faut que tu comprennes que je ne peux pas être heureuse avec lui, je ne peux plus.

Jacob avait baissé les yeux pour regarder son assiette et aussi pour éviter le regard de sa soeur. Bella prit sa main et lui d'une voix douce.

- Hé, pour le moment, ce que j'ai suffit à mon bonheur.

Jacob sourit et la sonnerie annonçant la reprise des cours se fit entendre. Jacob et Bella sortirent de la cantine et se séparèrent pour aller en cours.

BELLA POV

Les trois heures de cours que j'avais cet après-midi étaient vite passé. Arrivée à la maison, il n'y avait encore personne. J'en profitais pour prendre une douche.

Je laissais l'eau chaude couler sur moi, me laissant oublier la journée au lycée. Je fermais les yeux, profitais de n'entendre que le bruit de l'eau. Comme si j'étais seule sur Terre. Seule, avec l'eau chaude de ma douche.

Quand j'eu fini de ma préparer, Charlie et Jacob étaient rentrés et déjà près.

Dans la voiture, il y avait une atmosphère chaleureuse. Une petite soirée rien que les trois et tout le monde était heureux.

Arrivés au fast-food, nous commandions. Une fois le serveur parti, Jacob me regarda d'un air moqueur.

- Hou ! T'as la cote ma petite ! Vérifie qu'il ne mette pas son numéro dans ton menu !

Je le regarda et rougis.

Autant nous pouvions être complices, autant quelque fois, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait se montrer con ! Il savait très bien ce qui me rendait mal à l'aise !

- Les enfants ! Stop !

Charlie nous coupa dans notre élan de chamailleries. Nous passâmes la soirée à parler, rigoler, se taquiner.

Nous étions tous les trois et je n'avais besoin que de ça pour être heureuse. En fait, je n'avais besoin que de ces deux personnes là dans ma vie. Bien sûr, Angela aussi était importante pour moi mais le centre, le noyau de tout, c'étais ces deux là.

Notre petite soirée familiale toucha à sa fin. Nous rentrâmes et allâmes nous coucher, tous trois épuisés.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Plus de vie

**Chapitre 2 : Plus de vie**

Le lendemain, je me réveillais avec un sms d'Angela :

_Salut,_

_Je viens d'apprendre que nous allons prochainement avoir un nouveau prof au lycée, il va faire le sport et la littérature ! _

_A demain ! _

_Angela _

Je relus son message plusieurs fois avant de comprendre. Je lui répondis rapidement. Angela avait cours aujourd'hui mais pas moi. J'entrepris donc une longue et agréable grasse matinée.

Quand je daigna enfin me lever, la maison était vide. Charlie était au travail et Jacob, au lycée.

Je n'eus pas le temps d'arriver en bas des escaliers que quelqu'un sonna à la porte d'entrée.

J'allais ouvrir et découvris un jeune homme aux mèches blondes rebelles et au regard bleu dévastateur. Il était de taille moyenne et paraissait musclé. Il n'avait pas l'air heureux. On aurait même dit qu'il était triste. Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il portait l'uniforme de la police de Forks.

Je lui souris timidement.

- Heu... Bonjour.

Le jeune homme me tendit sa main que je serrai.

- Bonjour. Isabella Swan ?

Je le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

- Oui, c'est pourquoi ?

- Officier Anthony Masen. Je peux entrer ?

- Bien sûr.

Je m'écartais pour le laisser passer et le suivit dans la cuisine.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

Le policier regarda son chapeau qu'il tenait dans les mains puis me regarda. Il prit une profonde inspiration.

- Votre père, Charlie Swan, et votre frère, Jacob Black, ont eu un accident de voiture ce matin. Je ne viens vous prévenir que maintenant car nous avons mis un peu de temps pour découvrir leur identité. Ils sont tous deux morts sur le coup. Je...Je suis désolé.

Je me sentis déconnectée. Je ne pouvais pas avoir bien compris, ça devait être autre chose.

J'analysais tout ce qu'il venait de dire. Mot après mot.

Charlie...Jacob...accident...morts sur le coup...

Ca ne pouvait pas être ce que je venais de comprendre !

J'avais du mal à respirer. L'air refusait d'entrer dans mes poumons malgré mes efforts. Je pris appui sur le poste de travail pour ne pas tomber. Mes jambes semblaient ne plus exister et je ne voyais que du noir autour de moi. Du sombre, du vide.

J'entendis l'officier prononcer quelques mots mais ne les comprenais pas. Je sentis mon corps s'alourdir d'une étrange façon. D'une façon...légère. Après ça, par le manque d'air, je sombra.

Je me réveilla dans un lit qui n'était pas le mien. A côté de moi, j'entendis deux hommes se disputer à voix basse.

- Quand elle se réveillera, il faudra le lui redire.

- Cette jeune femme a déjà vécu un choc, on ne va pas le lui en redonner un !

- Il le faut. Elle aura un deuxième choc quand elle réalisera, et il vaut mieux qu'elle soit ici quand ça arrivera.

- Très bien, je lui dirai.

- Merci, je reviendrai la voir tout à l'heure.

J'ouvris les yeux et un jeune policier blond se trouvait devant moi. Il me regardait, attendant que je dise quelque chose. Ce que je fit.

- Où...Où suis-je ? Où sont Charlie et Jacob ? Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas là ?

L'homme me regardait maintenant avec un air désolé. Je repris mes questions.

- Et qui êtes-vous ? Pourquoi...Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

Il ouvrit enfin la bouche.

- Je suis l'officier Anthony Masen et...

Il continuait de parler mais je ne l'écoutais plus. Je me rappelais. Anthony Masen, officier, venu m'annoncer le... le décès de mon père et de mon frère.

Je me figea. Sentant l'air refuser d'entrer dans mes poumons. La Terre s'écroula sous moi. Tout, absolument tout, s'engouffrait sous mes pieds.

- Non ! Ce n'est...Ce n'est pas possible !

Je n'avais même pas la force de pleurer. J'entendis juste l'officier répéter "Je suis désolé" avant de s'éclipser.

Charlie et Jacob...morts.

Je n'arrêtais pas de répéter ça comme pour m'en convaincre.

Quelqu'un venait d'entrer dans la chambre mais je n'en n'étais qu'à demi consciente.

Je me concentrais pour reconnaître cette personne. Une femme fine, brune, grande. Elle portait des lunettes et... Angela !

Mes larmes coulèrent d'un coup comme si la présence d'Angela me donnait la force de m'exprimer, de pleurer.

Mon amie courra vers moi en voyant mes larmes couler. Elle me prit dans ses bras.

- Je suis là ma chérie. Je suis là, avec toi.

Au bout d'un moment interminable, j'arriva enfin à me calmer.

- Ca va mieux ?

me demanda Angela.

Je me sentais comme un corps vide, avec plus que l'ombre d'un coeur. Je ne me sentais pas la force de parler.

Je mis tous mes efforts pour articuler la dernière phrase qui sortira de ma bouche aujourd'hui.

- Je me sens...vide.

Sur ces paroles, je me sentis partir dans un sommeil léger.

Je savais que j'étais endormie. J'en étais étrangement consciente tout comme le fait que cette vision n'était qu'un rêve. Je nous voyais tous les trois, à notre dernière soirée. Ensemble.

Quand je me réveilla, un médecin était à mes côtés.

- Bonjour mademoiselle Swan.

me dit-il en souriant.

Il fit un rapide examen de mes réflexes et de mon état.

- Bien, on va vous garder un jour de plus par précaution mais votre état est stable. Vous vous portez comme un charme jeune fille !

- Combien de...de temps j'ai dormi ?

- Trois jours ! On croyait que vous étiez dans le coma !

Il partit et je passa le reste de ma journée à réfléchir. Qu'allais-je devenir sans eux ? Je le savais très bien. J'allais devenir une enveloppe corporelle vide qui se traînera d'un bout à l'autre de sa "vie" sans but. Je le savais mais je ne voulais pas contredire cette envergure. Cet avenir vide, c'est tout ce qu'il me restait.

Je voulais essayer de me lever. J'enlevais le drap pour dégager mes jambes, m'assis sur le bord du lit et posa un pieds sur le sol. Un médecin arriva à ce moment là. Il se précipita vers moi.

- Mademoiselle, vous n'avez pas le droit de marcher ! C'est encore trop tôt, vous êtes encore un peu faible !

Oh non ! Il n'allait pas me dire ce que je dois faire. Je refusais que quelqu'un décide de ce que je ferais dorénavant. Plus personne ne déciderait de ce que je devais faire ou ne pas faire.

Je posa un pieds à terre en l'ignorant.

- Non ! Rasseyez-vous ! Je refuse de prendre la responsabilité d'un éventuel accident !

Il semblait en colère mais je m'en fichait. Je m'arrêtais dans mon élan pour le regarder.

- Monsieur le médecin, j'ai perdu toute ma vie il y a une semaine, alors je me fiche bien de vos ordres et de votre diagnostic ! Si je peux marcher, je rentre !

J'avais dis ces deux derniers mots en posant mon deuxième pieds à terre. Le médecin me regardait vexé et aussi un peu craintif d'endosser la responsabilité de mon acte de rébellion.

J'avais un peu peur moi même. Et si je tombais ? Et si j'aggravais mon état ? Je n'avais pas beaucoup mangé depuis que j'étais ici.

Non ! Forte ou affaiblie par la faim, je réussirais à me lever !

J'y arriverais pour rentrer chez nous. Chez moi…


	3. Chapitre 3 : Ruminer mes idées noires

**Chapitre 3 : Ruminer mes idées noires**

D'un coup, je pris appuie sur mes deux jambes qui m'obéirent tout de suite. Bien, je pouvais marcher. J'étais donc apte à rentrer. Je commençais à rassembler les affaires qu'Angela m'avait rapporté. Le médecin devant moi semblait ahurit.

- Vous ne comptez pas vraiment rentrer chez vous, n'est-ce pas ?

Je ne pris pas la peine de le regarder.

- Oh que si ! Et tout de suite, même.

- Non, je vous l'interdis formellement !

Je me figea puis me planta devant lui.

- Vous avez plutôt intérêt à me laisser partir ou je vais de ce pat tenir informé votre chef du risque que vous avez encouru en autorisant une patiente, qui n'a pas mangé depuis des jours, à se lever seule depuis son lit. Geste qui aurait pu lui être fatal.

J'attendis pendant que le médecin restait bouche bée.

Est-ce bien moi qui avait dis ça ? Moi qui avais fait ce chantage ?

Pauvre homme, je ne lui laissai pas le choix. Mais lui, me le laissait-il ?

J'avais besoin de rentrer, besoin de me retrouver seule. J'avais besoin de vivre au moins un jour dans la maison vide pour me rendre compte de ma nouvelle vie sans eux, de cette nouvelle vie sans aucun intérêt.

Le médecin prit un air moins sévère. Il venait sûrement de déposer les armes pour me garder ici.

-Très bien, mais laissez-moi au moins appeler un de vos proches pour que nous rentriez pas seule.

- C'est d'accord, je veux juste partir.

Et il alla téléphoner à Angela. Oui, Angela était la dernière qu'il restait de « mes proches ».

J'eus à peine le temps de ranger toutes mes affaires que mon amie était déjà là.

Elle s'adossa contre l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés.

- Alors, depuis quand n'écoutes-tu pas ce que les médecins disent ?

C'est vrai, ça. J'avais toujours écouté ce qu'on me disait, toujours fais ce qu'on me demandait.

Je me contenta de lui sourire. Je m'approcha d'elle et la pris dans mes bras.

- Je suis contente que tu sois là.

Elle se détacha un peu de moi pour me faire face et me sourit.

- Et je le serai tant qu'il le faudra.

Nous prîmes mes bagages et elle me ramena à la maison. En chemin, elle me dit qu'elle était désolée mais qu'elle devait me déposer et partir. Sa mère l'attendait pour la ramener.

J'entrais donc seule dans la maison vide. J'allais dans la chambre de mon père puis celle de mon frère. Rien n'avait bougé et plus rien ne bougerait maintenant.

La plupart des gens gardent les chambres de leurs proches morts intactes, comme pour garder un souvenir. Etait-ce ce que je devais faire ? Me déchirer le cœur à regarder tous les jours leur chambre vide ? Je pourrais aussi déménager pour ainsi éviter d'y penser, voir oublier.

Non, je ne pouvais pas oublier, je ne voulais pas oublier.

Je retourna dans la chambre de Jacob.

Jacob…Mon frère, mon confident, ma moitié…

Je m'installa sur son lit en repensant à toutes les conversations que nous avons eues ici. Toutes les chamailleries, tous ces moments de bonheur. Le bonheur…Charlie et Jacob avaient emmené le mien ainsi que ma vie avec eux.

Je posa ma tête sur son oreiller. Je sentis le parfum de mon frère. Qu'il était bon d'avoir encore ce petit bout de lui.

Je me sentais intérieurement vide et physiquement exténuée. Mes paupières recouvrirent mes yeux d'où quelques larmes avaient coulé puis je m'endormis, espérant ne plus jamais me réveiller.

J'étais tellement fatiguée que je nageais dans un sommeil lourd, sans rêve. Je me réveilla et regarda par la fenêtre. Il faisait nuit. Je n'avais aucune idée de l'heure ni du jour de la semaine que nous étions. Tout ça avait si peu d'importance maintenant.

Je me leva et alla prendre une douche. J'y passais un long moment, les yeux clos, à ne penser à rien. Quand ça me sembla trop long, je sortis de la douche et m'habilla sans vraiment regarder ce que je mettais. Je pris mon manteau et sortis. J'avais besoin d'aller marcher. J'allaient où mes pats m'emmenaient et me retrouva, quelques heures plus tard, dans ma rue, comme si mes jambes connaissaient seules le chemin de la maison. Comme si elles avaient encore l'instinct de survie que je n'avais plus.

Le soleil s'était levé et le monde avait commencé de se réveiller. Les gens marchaient, partaient en voiture. Ils avaient tous un but, ils savaient pourquoi ils vivaient…Des enfants, des proches, des amis, une femme, un mari… Ils avaient tous quelqu'un.

Et moi, j'allais rentrer chez moi pour airer dans une maison remplie de souvenirs qui me déchiraient.

Mon ventre me fit me rappeler par ses gargouillement incessants, qu'il était affamé. Je retira mon manteau, me dirigea dans la cuisine et pris une boite de conserves sans même savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Ca allait me nourrir, c'était le principal. Je m'assis dans le canapé et alluma la télévision. Je ne savais pas ce que je mangeais ni ce qu'il y avait sur la chaine tv en face de moi. Je me nourrissais par nécessité et pensais à « rien ».

Ma vie était devenue un gros « rien ». Je ne pensais à « rien », je ne faisais « rien », je n'étais plus rien…

Ma vie continuait et je n'en faisais rien. Je n'avais plus la notion du temps. Je me couchais en pleine journée pour me réveiller la nuit et aller courir. Je ne mangeais pas beaucoup et ne vivais plus.

Angela venait souvent me voir pour m'emmener à manger ainsi que des devoirs du lycée. Elle espérait que j'y retourne. Elle disait que quand je retournerais au lycée, je retournerais à la vie.

Elle continuait de rester par pitié ou loyauté, je ne sais pas. Elle ne me contrariait jamais, s'occupait de la maison, des lessives, de moi, bien que je ne lui parlais plus.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Réveil

Chapitre 4 : Réveil

Quelques semaines -ou mois- plus tard, Angela vint chez moi avec un visage inhabituellement sévère. Elle ne m'avait rien apporté cette fois, ni nourriture, ni devoirs.

Elle me regardait depuis la porte d'entrée. J'étais vautrée sur le canapé à « regarder » la télévision. Elle s'approcha de moi telle une furie et me dit froidement.

- Bella !

Je tourna la tête en sa direction mais ne lui répondis pas.

Je vis la colère atteindre le visage de mon amie pour la première fois.

- Isabella Marie Swan ! Aujourd'hui, tu vas m'écouter ! Tu vas ouvrir grand tes oreilles parce que sinon, je ne pourrais plus rien pour toi ! Je ne supporte plus de te voir vivre comme ça ! Si on peut déjà appeler ça « vivre » ! Tu ne viens plus au lycée, tu ne sors plus, tu ne t'intéresses à plus rien ! Tu ne fais même pas les devoirs que je m'entête à t'apporter ! Tu reste là, sur ton canapé, toute la journée, à dormir ou ne rien faire ! Je peux comprendre que ce soir difficile de perdre Jacob et Charlie. Mais toi, tu es encore là, tu es encore en vie alors bouge ! Trouves-toi quelque chose en quoi tu aurais de l'intérêt. Trouves-toi un but dans cette nouvelle vie, n'importe quoi mais reviens ! J'ai l'impression, défois, que tu es morte aussi…

Elle s'était calmée et était maintenant en larmes.

Je me dirigeais vers elle et la pris dans mes bras. C'était la première réaction que j'avais depuis des mois. Je me rendais compte de ce que je lui faisais endurer depuis tant de temps.

Je voulais lui demander où trouver de l'intérêt dans un monde sans eux mais de toute évidence, à ce moment là, elle avait besoin de moi, et pas de mes questions. Je décida de lui parler. Cela faisait des mois qu'elle n'avait pas entendu le son de ma voix. Depuis qu'elle était venu me chercher à l'hopital en fait, et que je lui avais dis que j'étais contente qu'elle soit là.

- Je suis désolée de te faire vivre ça. Tu…Tu n'es pas obligée, tu sais.

Elle s'écarta pour me regarder. Ses yeux étaient encore rougis par ses larmes.

- Je t'ai dit que je serais là tant qu'il le faudra

commença-t-elle avec un petit sourire victorieux, contente de m'entendre, je suppose.

- Mais je ne supporte pas de te voir vivre de la sorte. Je t'aime et je ne veux plus te voir vivre comme ça.

Je baissa la tête, elle avait raison, je le savais mais je n'avais pas de but, pas de raison de vivre.

Je la regarda à nouveau.

- Angela, je…Je te promets de réfléchir à ma « façon de vivre ».

Lui dis-je avec un sourire rassurant.

Elle me regarda, sceptique, puis déclara.

- J'aurais voulu plus mais c'est déjà un bon début. Tu fais même l'effort de communiquer.

Nous parlâmes quelques minutes et j'appris qu'elle sortait, depuis deux mois, avec un garçon. « Ben », je crois.

Je portais de l'intérêt à mon amie, c'était déjà pas si mal. Puis elle repartit. Elle devait aller aider ses parents. Je n'en avais pas demandé plus.

Un but, un intérêt…C'est ce qu'elle voulait que je trouve. Mais je n'en avais ni l'envie ni la force. J'étais fatiguée, comme toujours. J'alla donc me coucher. Et cette fois là, pour la première fois depuis des mois, je rêvais.

J'étais là, en face d'un feu de camps et seule. Quand j'aperçu le visage de mon père et de mon frère sortir au dessus des flammes. Charlie avait un regard triste.

- Bella, ma Bella…Mais que deviens-tu ?

Mes larmes coulèrent et je partis dans un sanglot.

- Papa, j'ai honte ! Mais vous me manquez tant.

Jacob me répondit, comme si ils avaient déjà convenu qui répondrait à cette phrase.

- Bella, nous n'avons pas à te manquer, nous sommes toujours là. Si tu ouvrais un peu les yeux, tu le verrais.

Je ne comprenais pas cette phrase. « Si tu ouvrais les yeux, tu le verrais. » Qu'entendait-il par là ?

- Comment ça ?

Mon père me sourit.

- Ma chérie, nous ne pouvons pas te donner toutes les réponses.

Jacob reprit la paroles.

- Bella, nous sommes là, il faut juste que tu t'en aperçoives. Bats-toi et vis ! Fais le pour nous.

Je m'étais calmée.

- Je vous aime tant ! Je ne suis rien sans vous. Ma vie…

Charlie me coupa.

- Nous sommes avec toi. Nous t'aimons et vivons autour de toi, ne l'oublie jamais. Il faut simplement que tu nous vois.

Sur ces paroles, leur visage disparurent. J'aurais tant voulu les suivre.

Quand je me réveilla, j'étais dans mon lit, en larmes. Il faisait nuit dehors. Je réfléchis pendant quelques heures à ce qu'ils entendaient par « Nous sommes là. Si tu ouvrais les yeux, tu le verrais. »

Je fus tiré de mes réflexions quand j'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Je ne chercha pas qui c'étais, ça ne pouvait être qu'Angela. Je l'entendis m'appeler, apparemment inquiète.

- Bella ? Bella, où es-tu ?

Je me leva de mon lit. Elle devait sûrement paniquer parce que je n'étais pas dans le canapé. Elle avait prit cette habitude que je n'aille plus dormir dans ma chambre. Je l'appela depuis le haut.

- Angela, je suis ici, ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle me remarqua en haut de l'escalier et me sourit.

- Bella, comme c'est bon d'entendre ta voix !

Je descendis vers elle et lui rendis son sourire. Elle me suivit dans la cuisine où je me servais un bol de céréales. Quand j'eus fini de les manger, elle prit un air exceptionnellement sérieux et me prit par le bras pour m'entraîner sur le canapé. Comme si je n'y avais pas assez été ces derniers mois.

Elle s'assit à côté de moi.

- Il faut que je t'explique quelque chose.

Mais que devait-elle m'expliquer ? Les rôles ne se seraient-ils pas inversés durant la nuit ? Ce serait plutôt à moi d'expliquer mon comportement et ma négligence !

- Heu…D'accord. C'est à propos de quoi ?

- De mon comportement d'hier.

Je rêve ! Je lui fais vivre une vraie galère depuis des mois et parce qu'elle me fait la morale une fois, elle veut s'expliquer.

- Non Angela, tu as eu…

Elle me coupa la parole et plaça une main devant elle, signe que ne devais pas continuer ma phrase.

- Je veux t'expliquer pourquoi j'ai réagis comme ça.

-Très bien, je t'écoute.

- Mais je ne veux pas que tu m'interromps. Ce n'est pas encore très facile d'en parler pour moi.

Olala, un sujet délicat. Il ne lui est pas facile d'en parler en plus. Mais que ne m'avait-elle pas dit de si important sur sa vie ?

J'acquiesçai. Elle prit une grande inspiration comme pour se donner du courage et commença.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Trouver mon but

**Chapitre 5 : Trouver mon but**

- Il y a cinq ans, je rentrais de mon cours de danse. J'avais 14ans, « l'âge con » comme disent certains, et je ne voulais pas que mes parents viennent me chercher. J'étais à trente minutes à pieds de la maison et je passais ce temps à écouter de la musique. Seulement voilà, une gamine qui rentre tous les jours à pieds, seule, et à autant de distance, ça peut attirer les dangers. Un jour, en passant dans l'avant dernière ruelle qui menait jusqu'à chez moi, je fus arrêtée par quatre hommes.

Elle fit une pause puis reprit.

- Ils…Ils ont commencé de me parler de façon très vulgaire et l'un d'eux m'a agrippé par le bras pour que je ne m'échappe pas. Les trois autres ricanaient puis ont enlevé ma robe et arraché ma petite culotte. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'ils me voulaient ni ce qui se passait. J'hurlais, mais personne ne m'entendait. Ils m'ont ensuite plaqué sur le sol et le premier s'est mit à califourchon sur moi. J'étais terrifiée et ces quatre hommes en riaient. L'homme qui était sur moi se releva et baissa son pantalon. Je venais de comprendre ce qu'il faisait, ou plutôt, ce qu'il allait faire. Je me débattais mais je n'arrivais pas à bouger. J'essayer de hurler encore plus fort mais ça ne faisait rien, il n'y avait personne dans les environs. L'homme écarta mes jambes et me pénétra de force. Je pleurais, je criais, j'étais terrifiée et à présent, j'avais mal. Quand il eu enfin fini, je croyais que c'étais terminé, qu'ils allaient partir. J'étais assez terrorisée, assez détruite. Mais non, le deuxième se plaça sur moi et fit la même chose horrible, répugnante. Puis le troisième et le quatrième. Quand ils eurent tous terminé, ils me laissèrent dans la ruelle et s'en allèrent en riant, me laissant pleurer seule.

J'étais choquée. Angela, Ma sauveresse, mon ange. Quelle bande de monstres ! Comment peut-on faire ça à une petite fille ? Comment peut-on lui faire ça à elle ?

Elle prit quelques secondes puis me regarda à nouveau.

- Et les mois qui suivirent ce drame, j'étais exactement comme toi après la perte de Charlie et Jacob. Je comprenais plus que quiconque ce que tu traversais, la peine que tu avais, l'envie de s'éteindre que tu avais. Et hier, je ne l'ai plus supporté.

Je ne l'avais pas interrompu comme elle me l'avait demandé. Je m'approcha d'elle et la serra contre moi. Elle n'avait pas versé une seule larme, qu'est-ce qu'elle était forte !

- Nous avons déposé plainte, mais faute de preuves, ils ont été relâché sans aucune poursuite.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir pour me dire la suite avec un regard lointain.

- Tom Gédusor, James Mc Lauren, Laurent Lydecker, Victor White…

La première pensée que j'avais eue en entendant ces noms fut d'aller les retrouver pour leur donner une bonne leçon.

Mon amie fit un bond en regardant sa montre.

- Je n'avais pas vu l'heure ! Je dois y aller, Ben m'attend.

Je lui souris.

- Décidément, tu es très prise.

Elle rit.

- Oh que oui ! Mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de venir te déranger.

- Aucun problème, de toute façon, je ne bouge pas.

Elle baissa tristement les yeux.

- Oui, je sais…

Puis elle s'éloigna en me faisant signe de la main. Elle m'avait entraîné devant la porte et je la regardais s'éloigner.

En rentrant, je vis trainer, à mes pieds, un papier. Je le ramassa. Je souris tristement. Il s'agissait du ticket de caisse du fast-food où nous étions allé, Charlie, Jacob et moi, à notre dernière soirée ensemble. C'était étrange, Charlie ne gardait jamais les tickets de caisse. Pourquoi aurait-il fait une exception ?

Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine. J'avais toujours en tête l'envie d'aller retrouver ces hommes qui avaient fait tant de mal à Angela. Peut être que je pourrais les retrouver et…

Non mais à quoi je pensais ? A aller faire ma justicière seule ? Il valait mieux que je pense à autre chose. A cette heure ci, il y avait de bons films à la télévision.

J'étais tombé sur un très bon film. Si on enlève l'histoire d'amour qui était dedans, il nous restait un homme qui n'avait plus rien à perdre et qui passait ses nuits à rendre justice aux mecs du genre dealer, mafieux, violeur, macro, racketteur,…

C'est à ce moment là que j'eux une idée, mais alors très, déraisonnable.

Je n'avais plus rien à perdre moi non plus mise à part Angela pour qui je me voyais comme un boulet permanent.

J'avais trouvé mon but, mon centre d'intérêt. Je voulais donner aux « méchants » ce qu'ils méritaient et aider les « gentils ». Pour les méchants, j'avais déjà ma petite idée sur le « qui »…Je commencerais par les violeurs d'Angela.

Bon, je n'étais pas complètement idiote, je n'allais pas arriver à ça si facilement avec mes petits bras de fillette et mes mains douillettes. Je devais d'abord apprendre à me battre. Je devais trouver quelqu'un qui m'apprendrait à me battre.

Je fis des recherches sur internet et découvris que le père d'un des violeurs avait été le sujet de quelques articles de presse. Je nota le plus important, enfin, ce qui m'intéressait.

Il s'appelle Robert Mc Lauren, il a travaillé dans une petite société secrète pour le gouvernement.

Déjà là, j'étais impressionnée.

Ensuite, il a démissionné et s'est reconverti dans la boxe. Il a été exclu de ce milieu. Les causes ne sont jamais les même. Une fois, c'est parce qu'il a triché, une autre fois, il gagne trop de match et ses adversaires n'apprécient pas, ou alors, c'est parce qu'il est trop fin et rapide.

Aujourd'hui, il donne des cours de judo à des jeunes du lycée du nord de Seattle.

Il avait le profil parfait de celui qu'il me faut et en plus, vu ce que son fils a fait, il me devait bien son aide. Il me le devait, pour Angela.

Je pris donc l'adresse où il donnait ses cours pour aller le rencontrer après une douche bien fraîche.

J'entrais dans ma voiture et posa mes notes sur le siège passager. Je mis le contact. Enfin, j'essaya…

Elle ne voulait pas se mettre en route. C'est comme si les câbles de la batterie étaient débranchés. Bon, je verrais ça plus tard si je ne voulais pas louper Monsieur Mc Lauren.

Je me dirigeais donc au centre ville pour prendre le bus.

Arrivée sur place, j'entrais dans le petit gymnase. Les murs étaient des assemblements de briques rouges. Un rouge dépassé qui virait au brun. Je suivais le couloir quand je tomba nez à nez avec un petit homme d'une soixantaine d'année très chaleureux. Il avait un visage rond qui faisait penser à celui du père noël.

- Bonjour Mademoiselle, je peux vous aider ?

Je ne savais pas trop quoi lui répondre. « Oui, je cherche quelqu'un pour apprendre à me battre pour me mesurer à quatre hommes qui ont violé mon amie il y a cinq ans. »

Heu…Peut être pas ça.

- Bonjour, je cherche Robert Mc Lauren. Serait-il ici ?

- Oh, Monsieur Mc Lauren est chanceux alors.

Me dit-il avec un sourire.

- Il est dans la petite salle. Dans cette direction, à droite.

Il me montra du doigts la direction et je le gratifiais d'un sourire.

- Merci beaucoup. Au revoir.

Fis-je en m'éloignant.

- Au revoir petite demoiselle.

J'arrivais dans la fameuse salle. Il y avait un homme blond aux larges épaules carrées et bien musclé qui rangeait des peignoirs blancs. Il me regarda entrer.

Je me dirigeais vers lui.

- Bonjour, êtes-vous Monsieur Mc Lauren ?

- Oui.

Il était méfiant et reprit.

- C'est pourquoi ?

Bien que je n'avais pas grand chose à dire, je craignais un peu qu'il ne me demande de déguerpir avant que j'ai fini mon « récit ». Je pris donc mes précautions.

- Ecoutez-moi jusqu'à la fin.

Il hésita puis acquiesça.

- Je connais votre parcours. Travaux pour le gouvernement, boxe, maintenant judo. Vous êtes agile et connaissez la rapidité. Apprenez-moi à me battre.

Il ne me rit pas au nez comme je m'y étais attendue.

- Pourquoi voulez-vous apprendre à vous battre ?

Ne me voyant pas vraiment lui avouer la vérité -il m'aurait prit pour une folle- je décidais de dévier la question.

- Je suis grande, j'ai mes raisons.

Il marmonna.

- Et surtout du caractère.

Je ne répondis rien. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un disait de moi que j'avais du caractère. Preuve que j'avais réellement changé depuis le départ de Charlie et Jacob.

Il me regardait, sceptique.

- Pourquoi moi ?

Je ne mis pas long à lui répondre, la réponse était très simple.

- Votre parcours me plait, c'est tout.

Il se tourna pour continuer de ranger les peignoirs.

- Et maintenant, une question dont la réponse sera plus difficile. Pour quelle raison devrais-je vous apprendre ce que je sais ?

Oui, très bonne question. Sauf que j'y avais déjà réfléchis. Ca marcherait moins bien si je lui disais que c'est pour venger une amie donc je lui mentirais sur un tout petit détail qui n'aura aucune conséquence. Enfin, je l'espérais.

- Parce que dans les personnes avec qui je vais exploiter ce que vous m'apprendrez, il y a votre fils qui m'a violé avec trois de ses amis il a cinq ans.

L'homme se figea. Il se tourna pour me faire face et ne dit rien pendant un moment, tête baissée.

- Je suppose…que vous apprendre, à vous défendre au moins, ou…à vous rendre justice…est le moins que je puisse faire compte tenu du mal qu'il a pu laisser derrière lui.

Il n'était plus méfiant mais honteux et désolé.

Je restais à quelques mètres de lui, ne voulant inciter ni compassion ni pitié. J'étais là pour apprendre à me battre, pas pour me faire un ami. Ni un ennemi d'ailleurs, surtout pas un ennemi.

- Je ne vous tiens pas pour responsable. Je profite juste de votre position pour vous donner une bonne raison de m'apprendre.

Il s'était assis maintenant et adopta une expression un peu plus décontractée.

- J'apprécie votre franchise et votre caractère. Je vous apprendrai ce que je sais bien que ce soit un poignard dans le dos de mon fils. Mais je ne cautionne pas ce qu'il vous a fait endurer. Je veux que justice soit rendue. Ni plus, ni moins.

Il se leva et s'approcha.

- Dites moi quand ça vous arrange.

- Tout de suite, demain matin, demain soir,… Je suis tout le temps libre, je ne travaille pas.

Il leva un sourcil.

- Pas de lycée à votre âge ? Pas d'études ?

Quoi répondre à ça ? « Si, j'en avais, mais comme je n'ai plus aucun avenir, j'ai décidé de tout arrêter. » Je me contenterai de la réponse la plus simple et avec laquelle il comprendra que ça ne le regarde pas.

- Non, rien du tout.

- Très bien. Nous nous retrouverons donc ici, tous les soirs à 20h. Vous serez prête d'ici un mois.

- Je vous remercie.

J'allais lui serrer la main et il fit de même.

- Je vous l'ai dis, c'est le moins que je puisse faire.

Je m'éloigna et l'entendis me dire « A demain ». Je lui répondis et sortit du gymnase.

J'allais chercher un bus, mais pour Forks, je dus bien attendre deux heures.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Recommencer

**Chapitre 6 : Recommencer**

Arrivée devant chez moi je me rappela ma voiture qui ne voulait pas démarrer. Je rentra, me fis à manger -après avoir dépoussiéré la cuisine- et alla courir. J'avais pris cette habitude d'aller courir. C'est d'ailleurs la seule chose que je faisais. J'avais l'impression que la vie s'arrêtait quand je courrais. Il n'y avait plus que la musique, à fond dans mes oreilles, mes jambes qui hurlaient de douleurs et rien d'autre que le vide, le fait de s'évader. L'impression d'avancer, de voler et d'être seule. Le plaisir de croiser des gens et de ne pas en être consciente. Le plaisir de sortir et d'être sûre que personne ne viendra nous parler. En fait, c'est sortit en restant « dans son monde ».

Quand j'arriva chez moi, La voiture d'Angela était là. Elle devait sûrement m'attendre. Ha oui, elle m'attendait, mais elle ne m'attendait pas seule.

Elle était accompagnée d'un mec grand, plutôt fin. Ses cheveux étaient des bouclettes brunes en pagaille. Il avait des yeux bleus cachés derrière le verre de ses lunettes. Il devait probablement être le petit ami d'Angela, elle mourrait d'envie de me le présenter.

Angela me regarda entrer en sueur.

- Salut Bella.

- Salut.

Je balaya le jeune homme du regard. Elle sembla comprendre parce qu'elle reprit la parole.

- Bella, je te présente Ben, mon petit ami.

Elle avait commencé à rougir à la vue de dire à haute voix que c'était son petit ami.

Elle le regarda.

- Ben, je te présente Bella, ma meilleure amie.

Il me tendit une main que je serrai et me sourit.

Je me regarda rapidement et me rappela que j'étais dégoulinante de sueur.

- Heu, je vais aller prendre une douche.

Je me mis face à Angela.

- Dis moi, tu t'y connais toujours autant en voiture ?

- Oui, pourquoi, la tienne a des problèmes ?

- Elle m'a fait un petit caprice cet après midi, on aurait dit que les câbles de la batterie étaient débranché mais je n'avais pas le temps de contrôler.

- Comment ça, tu n'avais pas le temps ? Tu avais quoi de si important à faire ?

Une excuse, vite, trouves une excuse, n'importe quoi !

Rendez-vous chez le dentiste ? Elle n'y croira pas une seconde. Retrouvailles avec des amis ? Biensur Bella, tu n'as pas porté d'intérêt à quelqu'un depuis des mois et tu t'ouvrirais au monde d'un coup ! Elle n'y croira pas non plus. Rendez-vous galant ? Même pas la peine d'essayer, c'est mort d'avance.

Bon, il nous reste la bonne vieille excuse à laquelle elle croira sûrement, surtout avec les preuves accablantes qui dégoulinaient de moi à ce moment là.

- Je devais aller courir.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ha oui, c'est vrai. Courir. Ca aurait été horrible d'être en retard pour une telle tâche !

Fit-elle ironiquement.

Je me retourna, me dirigeant vers l'escalier et ignorant sa remarque.

- Je vais à la douche, je ne serai pas longue.

- Ok, on va regarder ta voiture.

Je monta les escaliers et entendis Ben et Angela sortir.

Je pris une douche rapide et m'habilla. Je pouvais avoir retrouvé goût à manger et à aller courir, mais pas encore à m'habiller convenablement. Je m'habillais encore comme on dit, « à l'arrache. »

Quand je descendis, Angela et Ben riaient dans le salon. J'en fus étonnée. Avaient-ils déjà d'où provenait la « panne » de ma voiture ?

Angela remarqua ma présence avant Ben.

- Ha, c'est déjà plus agréable de te regarder quand tu es sèche.

Me dit-elle d'un ton taquin.

En guise de réponse, je lui tira la langue et repris mon sérieux.

- Alors, qu'avait-elle ?

Fis-je en désignant ma voiture.

Angela prit un air moqueur.

- Heu…Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait vivre, mais « Mademoiselle Tavoiture » devient capricieuse. On a essayé de la démarrer et elle a tout de suite fonctionner. On a tout regarder, les niveaux, l'huile,.. Tout est ok.

Oh…Mais pourtant, je suis sûre que tout à l'heure, elle n'avait pas répondu quand j'ai voulu la mettre en marche. Mais je ne pouvais pas mettre en doute la parole d'Angela quant à la santé de ma voiture.

- Oh, ben c'est que j'ai dû mal la démarrer cet après-midi alors.

Angela et Ben restèrent un moment puis devaient rentrer.

Le lendemain, j'attendis impatiemment vingt heures pour aller prendre mon premier cours. J'avais dis à Angela que j'allais dorénavant courir à cette heure-ci et elle ne posa pas de question.

Pendant deux semaines, ma seule motivation était le résultat, ce que je pourrais faire après avoir apprit tout ça. Quand je ne m'entraînais pas avec Monsieur Mc Lauren, je boxais, je courrais, je faisais de la gym,…

Angela débarqua à la fin de ces deux semaines là. Elle avait du remarquer que je m'étais trouvé un but. Je ne faisais plus « rien » de mes journées. Et ce jour là, je devina tout de suite qu'elle ne venait pas me faire une visite de courtoisie. Elle venait dans un but précis.

Elle était de bonne humeur, comme toujours. Ses poings sur les hanches, elle se planta devant moi.

- Bella, j'ignore lequel mais tu t'es trouvé un but, une raison de vivre. C'est génial ! Mais je voudrais que tu reviennes au lycée.

Quoi ? Mais pourquoi elle me demandait ça ? Pourquoi je devrais y retourner ? Je n'y avais plus ma place, ma raison de vivre n'était plus là-bas et je n'avais plus d'avenir donc je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt.

- Ecoute Angela, je…

Elle ne me laissa pas finir ma phrase et prit un air autoritaire et me pointa du doigts.

- Ha, ça ne marche pas comme ça ! Très bien.

Elle se rapprocha de moi.

- Demain, tes cours commencent à huit heures. Donc je veux te voir à huit heures devant le lycée.

Elle ne me laissa pas le temps de protester. Elle claqua la porte et partit.


	7. Chapitre 7 : Retour au lycée

**Chapitre 7 : Retour au lycée**

Donc le lendemain, à huit heures, je me retrouvais devant le lycée que j'avais bien oublié pendant des mois. Angela sembla ravie de me voir ici, je ne pouvais pas en dire autant. Elle arborait un grand sourire et couru vers moi. Notre premier cours était 'anglais'. Nous étions donc ensemble. Le prof m'examina un moment quand j'entra dans la salle de classe puis commença de faire une pile de feuilles. Pitié, ne me dites pas que c'est une interrogation surprise !

A mon grand soulagement, ça n'en était pas. Quand la sonnerie retentit, je rangeais mes affaires et m'apprêtais à sortir, suivie d'Angela quand j'entendis le prof derrière moi.

- Mademoiselle Swan ? Voudriez-vous venir par ici s'il vous plait ?

Je regarda Angela.

-Attends-moi ici.

Elle me sourit et acquiesça.

- A tout de suite.

Je vins me planter devant le prof. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien me vouloir ? Me demander pourquoi je n'avais pas assisté aux cours ces derniers mois ? Peut être… C'est une question qu'un prof est en droit de se poser après tout.

Il me donna une pile de feuilles -oui, la fameuse.

- Heureux de vous revoir Mademoiselle. J'espère que vous obtiendrez d'aussi bons résultats qu'avant.

Je lui souris poliment.

- Merci Monsieur. C'est très…gentil de votre part.

Et je retourna vers Angela, avec les cours d'anglais des derniers mois, auxquels je n'avais pas assisté, entre les mains.

Tous les profs que j'eus cette journée adoptèrent le même comportement que lui. Excepté Monsieur Newton, mon prof de math, qui avait agit, il faut le dire, comme un con.

J'étais entrée dans la salle, tout le monde prenait le temps de s'installer et quand la salle fut calme, il m'avait regardé et commencé ces conneries.

- Alors Mademoiselle Swan ? On a décidé de s'octroyer des vacances supplémentaires ?

J'étais blessée.

- Monsieur, j'ai…

Il m'interrompt en faisant mine de balayer mes paroles de sa main.

- Oui, je sais, je connais l'histoire.

Il avait dit ça d'un air ennuyé. Comme si je m'étais coupé en me rasant et que j'avais loupé ce temps à cause de ça. Comme si j'avais loupé les cours pendant des mois pour une broutille !

Je me leva de ma chaise, en colère.

Non, Monsieur ! Non, vous ne savez pas ! Vous avez encore vos enfants, votre femme, votre vie ! Quand vous aurez perdu ça, vous pourrez me sortir vos sarcasmes et me dire que vous savez !

Cet imbécile s'était figé. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça de la part d'Isabella Swan, réputée pour sa timidité et sa gentillesse.

Il me répondit froidement.

- Mademoiselle, veuillez vous asseoir je vous prie.

J'obéis. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, une fille, qui était apparemment ma voisine dans ce cours, me parla.

- Salut, je suis Alice. Tu es Bella ?

Rien qu'à écouter ces quelques mots, on pouvait voir qu'elle débordait d'énergie et de bonne humeur. Elle avait un très beau sourire et en faisait usage. Elle avait les cheveux châtains et sa coupe faisait penser à un palmier. Elle était très bien habillé et ressemblait à un petit lutin.

Mais comment pouvait-elle me connaître ? je ne l'avais jamais vu. Oui, en même temps, je ne voyais personne depuis des mois, même en passant à côté donc… Mais je ne lui avais jamais parlé, j'en étais sûre.

- Oui, mais comment…Comment me connais-tu ?

Elle se tourna un peu plus vers moi.

- Je suis arrivée, avec ma famille, quelques jours après ton « départ ». Tout le monde parlait de ton histoire alors…

Elle était gênée. La pauvre, comme si c'était de sa faute que le lycée de Forks n'ai pas un meilleur sujet de conversation que ma triste vie.

- Oh, ok. Pas de soucis.

- Mon frère, Edward…Enfin, Monsieur Cullen, est ton prof de sport et de littérature, tu l'as peut être déjà vu, non ?

- Non, désolée, je ne suis là que depuis ce matin.

- Mais, tu pourrais te joindre à nous ce midi ! Il y aura mes deux frères, Emmett et Edward. Ca pourrait être simpa !

Elle était très enthousiaste, beaucoup plus que moi en tout cas. Comment lui dire que ça n'avait plus aucun intérêt pour moi ce genre de chose ?

- Non, je ne peux pas, une autre fois peut être.

Elle ne cacha pas sa déception.

- C'est ça, une autre fois, oui.

Puis, elle se concentra sur le cours.

Alors comme ça, tout le monde connaissait mon « histoire ». Magnifique ! Génial ! Comme si certaines langues n'auraient pas pu être coupées !

A la fin des cours, Angela me retrouva.

- Alors cette journée ?

Heu..J'ai appris que tout le lycée a parlé de moi pendant des semaines, que tout le monde connaît ma vie. Un prof s'est foutu de moi en faisant passer mes quelques mois hors du lycée comme des vacances et pour finir, une fille que je ne connais pas me connaît et je sens qu'elle va tout faire pour essayer de me réinviter à manger avec sa troupe !

Non, je vais me contenter du principal. Je lui souris pour la rassurer.

- Bien.

Elle me regarda, sceptique. Puis quand elle vit qu'elle n'obtiendrait aucune réponse à ses question muettes, elle changea de sujet.

- On va boire un verre Ben et moi, tu nous accompagnes ?

Non, je n'ai pas le temps, je vais courir à vingt heures. Et avant ça, j'ai encore pleins de cours à rattraper.

- Ok, ben tant pis, une autre fois.

- Oui, c'est ça, une autre fois.

Je la salua puis rentra à la maison.

Quand je passa devant la chambre de Jacob, sa porte était fermée. Or je mettais un point d'honneur à ce que la sienne et celle de mon père restent ouvertes.

J'ouvris la porte. Je me souvins alors des paroles de mon père et de mon frère lors de mon rêve. « Nous sommes là, si tu ouvrais les yeux, tu le verrais. » Ca devait être de ça qu'ils parlaient. Qu'y avait-il eu d'étrange encore ? En y réfléchissant, je me rappela du ticket de caisse de fast-food que mon père ne gardait jamais -peut-être un signe pour me dire qu'ils sont là- et la voiture qui avait refusé de démarrer juste au moment où j'allais retrouver Monsieur Mc Lauren pour apprendre à me battre. -Peut-être une façon pour eux de me demander de ne pas y aller, de ne pas me mettre en danger.

Le rêve, le ticket, la voiture, la porte… Ca aurait du ma faire peur peut-être mais ça me rassurait. Ils étaient encore là. J'avais envie d'y croire.

J'alla ensuite rattraper un peu des cours que je n'avais pas suivi, histoire de ne pas me noyer sous les mauvaises notes, puis à mon cours avec Monsieur Mc Lauren.


	8. Chapitre 8 : Routine

**Chapitre 8 : Routine**

Le lendemain, j'alla en cours. Ce fut une journée banale et ennuyeuse. Ma seule motivation se résumait en deux mots : Deux semaines.

Dans deux semaines, je serai prête. Je ferai de nouveau quelque chose de ma vie.

Et ces deux semaines s'annonçaient longues, remplies d'un train train quotidien.

Je me levais le matin,faisais ma toilette, déjeunais, puis allais en cours.

Les cours… Endroit où j'entendais la voix des profs comme des bourdonnements, un bruit de fond. Endroit ou j'étais tous les jours harcelée par Alice pour aller les rejoindre, elle et sa famille, à manger le midi, malgré mes nombreux refus.

A la fin des cours, je rentrais, prenais une douche puis plongeais dans mes devoirs avant d'aller rejoindre Monsieur Mc Lauren.

Après ça, j'allais me coucher pour avoir la même journée à mon réveil.

D'après Monsieur Mc Lauren, j'étais très douée et progressais formidablement bien. Je voulais bien le croire vu l'augmentation de ma moyenne de sport, au lycée.

Au dernier cours, j'avais même fait gagné mon équipe. C'étais un match de basket-ball ; ça nécessitait donc de l'endurance et de la rapidité, donc ce que Monsieur Mc Lauren m'apprenait.

Le prof m'avait dit quelque chose du genre « Félicitation Mademoiselle Swan, très beau match ! »

Je m'étais contenté de l'ignorer. Ce qu'il pensait de moi et mes compétences m'importaient peu.

Je me dirigeais vers Angela. Celle-ci sautillait sur le banc où elle était assise.

- Bella, tu as entendu la remarque de Monsieur Cullen ?

C'était qui ça, Monsieur Cullen ?

Je la regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

- Qui ça ?

Elle roula des yeux puis me dit, comme si c'était une évidence.

- Monsieur Cullen, notre prof de sport et de littérature, youhou !

Je ne releva pas mais elle reprit.

- Tu sais, il n'avait encore fait de compliments à personne jusqu'ici…

Ok, elle essayait discrètement de me dire quelque chose là, mais quoi ?

J'haussa les épaules.

- Moui, il est content de mon travail je suppose.

Elle s'approcha de moi.

- Bella, ça fait depuis que tu es de retour ici qu'il te dévore des yeux. Il n'y a pas que ton travail qui lui plaît.

D'accord, là, s'était plus clair. Elle essayait de me caser avec le prof !

- Angela, il ne m'intéresse pas.

Elle était bouche bée puis se ressaisit.

- Bella, tu ne…

Je mis une main devant elle pour qu'elle comprenne de se stopper.

- Angela, non.

J'avais parlé avec un ton qui mettait fin à tout dialogue.

Ne pouvait-elle pas comprendre que ce mec ne m'intéressait pas ? Enfin…Pas spécialement ce mec en fait. Les gens…Non ! Les relations avec les gens ne m'intéressaient plus. J'avais déjà bien trop souffert.

Elle ne me parla plus de ce sujet là, et j'en étais soulagée.

Deux semaines plus tard, j'allais à mon dernier 'cours de vingt heures.'

D'après Monsieur Mc Lauren, j'étais prête mais je voulais finir toutes mes séances avec lui pour m'entraîner un maximum.

A la fin du cours, je tenta d'obtenir des réponses à certaines de mes questions. Nous n'avions pas beaucoup parlé, Monsieur Mc Lauren et moi. J'en savais plus sur sa vie le jour de notre rencontre qu'il n'en savait sur la mienne aujourd'hui. Mais malgré le fait que nous ne noyons pas « accroché », je me posais quelques questions indiscrètes quant à la différence de vie de son fils et de lui.

- Monsieur, avant de partir, je voulais vous demander quelque chose d'indiscret.

Il avait prit l'habitude de ma franchise mais j'essayais quand même d'être diplomate, pour une fois.

Il se tourna vers moi.

- Et bien, je t'écoute.

Je m'approcha un peu de lui.

- Et bien, vous semblez être quelqu'un de bien. Pourquoi votre fils ne vous a pas suivit dans cette voie là ?

Il baissa la tête pour regarder ses mains. C'était un geste plutôt inhabituel venant de sa part.

- Parce qu'à l'époque où il me prenait pour exemple, je n'étais pas quelqu'un de bien.

Je voulais lui en demander plus mais certaines choses ne me regardaient pas. Je lui en avais déjà assez demandé, rien qu'avec cette seule question.

Je posa une main sur son épaule.

- Et bien, je trouve que vous vous êtes bien rattrapé.

Ces quelques mots ne pouvaient sûrement pas le soutenir comme il en aurait eu besoin, mais je ne pouvais pas lui offrir grand chose de plus.

Je déposa un baiser sur sa joue puis me retourna pour m'en aller. Je l'entendis parler derrière moi.

- Merci, Mademoiselle Swan.

Je me retourna une dernière fois.

- C'est moi.

Puis m'en alla.

Je rentra chez moi et pris une douche, j'en avais bien besoin. J'y réfléchis longtemps, savourant l'eau chaude sur ma peau.

Tom Gédusor…

James Mc Lauren…

Laurent Lydecker…

Victor White…

Je les retrouverai…Je les chercherais et je les retrouverai. Je le ferai ce soir.


	9. Chapitre 9 : Le début de mon Tout

**Chapitre 9 : Le début de mon Tout**

J'y avais déjà réfléchit. Ils avaient trouvé Angela à deux ruelles de chez elle. Ils devaient encore traîner dans le même coin. Je ne pensais pas qu'ils aient pu changer de vie. On ne peut pas passer de violeur à père de famille !

J'allais sortir quand j'entendis un bruit dans le salon. J'allais voir. La caméra de papa était au milieu de la pièce, à terre. C'était eux, je le savais. Mais pourquoi voulaient-ils que je prenne cette caméra ? Je la pris quand même. Ca ne me coûtait rien après tout. Je la glissa dans une poche de ma veste et sortis.

J'étais à trois rues de l'endroit où Angela avait rencontré ses violeurs quand je remarqua un bar. J'allais y jeter un coup d'œil. Peut-être pouvaient-ils connaître les hommes que je cherchais.

J'entrais. Le bar en lui-même longeait la pièce, le comptoir était face à la porte. Il y avait une salle de billard ouverte sur la droite où quelques hommes y jouaient, ainsi qu'une femme à l'allure aguicheuse.

Sur la gauche, il y avait les tables, ainsi que quelques jeux comme les fléchettes. Les clients présents n'avaient pas l'air très sympathique. Seul le barman avait un sourire accueillant. Je me dirigeai vers lui. Je pris place sur un tabouret et il vint me voir.

- Une femme comme vous ne devrait pas se promener seule ici.

Il avait l'air sérieux et je le comprenais vu sa clientèle. J'étais contente d'avoir pris des cours avec Monsieur Mc Lauren avant de venir me perdre ici. J'étais plutôt surprise de l'attention de cet homme mais n'en montra rien.

- Une femme comme moi prend ses précautions avant de venir dans ce genre d'endroit.

Je fis une pause, balayant la salle du regard.

- Je cherche des amis que j'ai rencontrés par ici il y quelques années. Vous pourriez connaître ?

Il se mit à essuyer des verres.

- Dites toujours, je pourrais m'en souvenir.

- Ils sont quatre. Il y a Tom, James, Laurent et Victor.

Il se figea.

- Etes-vous sûre que ce sont bien des amis ? Avez-vous besoin d'aide ?

Ils étaient connus, encore dans le coin, je présume, et ils n'avaient pas bonne réputation.

- J'ai quelques…affaires à régler avec eux.

Je lui souris pour le rassurer et qu'il comprenne que j'étais sûre de moi.

Il était surpris et abdiqua.

- Très bien. Ils sont partit d'ici quelques minutes avant que vous n'arriviez.

Il attendait que je dise quelque chose puis dit.

- Vous allez les chercher ?

Je le regarda avec un sourire qui n'avait rien de gentil.

- Et comment ! Et je compte même les trouver.

Je sortis et entendis le barman me crier.

- Soyez prudente.

Je le salua de la main.

Je me dirigeais vers ma voiture quand j'entendis une femme crier.

Je courus vers le son qui me provenait.

Quand j'arriva sur place, le spectacle était écoeurant. Trois hommes tenaient une femme plaquée au sol, à demie nue et le quatrième entrée ses jambes relevées. J'allais les arrêter quand je me souvins de la caméra dans ma poche. Si je filmais cette …monstruosité, ça pourrait faire une preuve pour la police. Ils ne m'avaient pas encore remarqué. J'enclencha l'appareil. Je me battais contre moi-même pour ne pas les arrêter tout de suite. Je fis un gros plan sur leur visage, sur la pauvre fille qui hurlait puis sur…l'acte au creux des cuisses de la jeune femme. Il s'était passé quelques secondes. Des secondes qui ont paru des heures à cette fille, j'en étais sûre. J'éteignis ensuite l'appareil et le rangea. Je pouvais enfin intervenir ! Je m'approcha d'eux et me mis à hurler.

- Hé, mais qu'est-ce que vous faites !

Jugeant que ça suffirait, un seul homme se releva et les autres continuèrent.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux toi ? T'es jalouse ?

Il avait un sourire mesquin. Il essaya de m'empoigner mais je l'en empêchais. Je me saisis de son bras pour l'envoyer voler contre le mur.

- T'es lequel toi ? James ?

Je lui mis un coup de poing dans les côtes tout en continuant de parler.

- Laurent ?

Je lui mis un autre coup dans le visage.

- Tom ?

Il était déjà inconscient. Je me retourna pour faire face aux autres. Ils avaient arrêté leur « activité » et la jeune femme avait perdu connaissance. Un grand blond prit la parole avec une expression aussi mauvaise que les autres.

- Moi c'est James, ma poulette ! Ca te dirait de m'accompagner dans un endroit plus tranquille ?

Il avait, lui aussi, ce sourire mesquin. Mais il voulais jouer alors, nous allions jouer. Je me rapprocha gracieusement de lui avec un sourire aguicheur.

- Hmm, c'est vrai que t'es pas mal, toi.

Je posa mon bras droit sur son épaule gauche et me rapprocha pour être à quelques centimètres de lui. Il arbora un sourire victorieux et s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand je me servis de mon bras posé sur lui comme appui pour lui mettre un bon coup de genoux dans les parties. Il s'agenouilla à terre en joignant ses deux mains sur l'endroit où la douleur l'immobilisait. Bon, lui, il était calmé pour un moment. J'entendis un des deux hommes qui étaient encore debout.

- Sale chienne ! Tu vas voir !

Il fonça sur moi. Je me déplaça de façon à ce qu'il aille s'écraser la tête contre le mur derrière moi. Je lui pris la tête par les cheveux et la tapa contre le mur, encore et encore ! Il tomba à terre quand je le lâcha mais était encore en vie.

Le dernier ne bougeait pas. Je me dirigea rapidement vers lui et lui envoya un coup de pied en pleine figure. Il tomba, directement inconscient. Le deuxième, James, se releva. Je pris une barre de ferrailles qui traînait pour lui écraser sur la tête. Les quatre hommes étaient maintenant à terre. Je leurs mis encore quelques coups à chacun, histoire d'être sûre qu'il ne se relève pas de sitôt, et aussi pour Angela…

Je les regardais. Les quatre gisaient dans leur sang. J'avais fourni si peu d'effort pour les mettre à terre ! Il n'y avait pas à dire, l'union faisait leur 'force'. Je les ligotai avec ce qui traînait : des vieux chiffons, des habits que je déchirais un peu. Je me dirigea ensuite vers la jeune fille, encore inconsciente. Je m'imaginais Angela, dans cet état, il y a cinq ans. J'étais tellement désolée envers cette fille d'être arrivée trop tard et d'avoir encore attendu pour filmer… Sa vie devait être gâchée à présent mais j'espérais quand même qu'elle serais aussi forte qu'Angla. Je pourrais peut être les présenter, mon amie pourrait partager ce drame avec cette adolescente, ça l'aiderait peut être. Non ! J'allais lui dire quoi à Angela ? « Heu, écoute, pour me trouver un but dans ma vie, j'ai commencé par te rendre justice en m'occupant de tes quatre violeurs et quand je les ai trouvé, ils étaient en train de violer cette pauvre fille. Tu veux bien partager ton passé avec elle ? »

Je devenais folle !

Personne ne devait savoir ce que je faisais de mes nuits ! C'était mon jardin secret.

Je n'eus aucun mal à porter la jeune femme jusqu'à ma voiture. Je pris ensuite mon téléphone portable et appela le 911.

Une voix ennuyée par l'habitude et monotone me répondit.

- Police de Forks. Quel est votre problème ?

- Bonsoir, vous devriez envoyer une équipe dans la rue derrière le bar 'Blue Monkey' dans le sud de la ville. Quatre hommes vous y attendent.

- Madame, pourrais-je avoir votre nom ?

Je n'allais certainement pas lui donner !

- Oui, biensur, je suis…

Et je coupa la communication avant de donner mon identité. Je retourna dans la ruelle et déposa la cassette du film que j'avais fait plus tôt. Je m'assura que les hommes n'étaient pas près de reprendre connaissance et allai dans ma voiture.

Ma voisine n'était pas encore revenue à elle. Je la déposa aux urgences de l'hôpital, expliquant ce qui lui était arrivé puis partis avant qu'on me demande de remplir des formulaires. Je rentra ensuite chez moi. Il était près de trois heures du matin et j'avais cours le lendemain. J'allai donc me coucher, heureuse d'avoir servit à quelqu'un ce soir.


	10. Chapitre 10 : Assumer ou ne pas assumer?

**Chapitre 10 : Assumer ou ne pas assumer ?**

Je me réveilla avec l'horrible sonnerie de mon radio-réveil.

Vendredi, dernier jour de la semaine et après, deux semaines de vacances !

Je me leva péniblement, me prépara à moitié consciente de ce que je faisais puis partis pour le lycée.

Arrivée sur place, Angela coura dans ma direction.

- Bella, vient ! Il faut que je te parle.

Elle avait une expression indéchiffrable. De quoi voulait-elle me parler ? De Ben ? Elle avait peut être rompu. Oui, ça devait être de Ben. Quel autre sujet pouvait la mettre dans un tel état ?

Elle me tira par le bras.

- Tu as lu les journaux ce matin ?

Je n'eus pas le répondre.

- Je retire ma question, elle est stupide vu ton état.

Elle me regarda avec un sourire en coin.

- Quoi ? Quel état ?

- Tu as vu comment tu t'es préparé ?! Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait de ta nuit mais tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi, toi ! Et le réveil a du être très dur.

Je fis mine de l'ignorer.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans les journaux ?

Elle en sortit un de son sac et me montra un article.

- Regarde, lis ça.

Elle avait un sourire de vainqueur, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait lu ?

C'était un article sur les quatre hommes de cette nuit. Ils ont été arrêtés, découverts avec des preuves solides et seront jugé prochainement. La personne qui avait prévenu la police n'avait pas donné son nom mais avait le droit aux remerciements du commissariat et à la famille de la victime emmenée à l'hopital.

Je fis mine de ne pas comprendre puis lis leurs noms.

- Angela, ce ne serait pas eux que tu as…

Son sourire l'élargit, il allait bientôt la briser à ce rythme là.

- Oui, ce sont eux ! Et ils seront jugé avec de bonnes preuves cette fois.

Je lui souris.

- Je suis heureuse pour toi. Tu pourras vivre en sachant qu'ils ne font plus de mal, maintenant.

- Oui, ça va me faire du bien.

Au bout de quelques instants, elle continuas.

- Je trouve quand même bizarre qu'une personne les dénonce à la police sans donner son nom. Tu crois qu'elle a quelque chose à se reprocher, elle aussi ?

ALERTE !!! ALERTE !!! Je lui dis quoi là ? Bon, je vais me calmer. Je vais faire celle qui n'y croit pas un seul instant, ça la fera réfléchir quant à la 'personne mystère'

- Angela, ne crois pas tout ce que les journaux disent. Il n'y a aucune preuve qui prouve vraiment qu'il y ai une personne qui ai fait quelque chose. Ils veulent juste vendrent leurs journaux.

J'haussa les épaules en disant ma dernière phrase pour lui faire comprendre que je prenais ça au second degrés et qu'elle devrait en faire de même.

- Oui, tu as peut être raison… Mais le plus important, c'est qu'ils soient arrêtés !

Sur ce, nous filâmes en cours.

La journées se passa comme toutes les autres : ennuyantes, banales, longues, sans aucun intérêt pour moi,…

Puis vint la fin des cours, très attendue puisqu'elle annonçait aussi le début de deux semaines de vacances. La liberté, la paix, juste pendant deux semaines.

Je rentra chez moi et m'occupa. J'étais surexcitée par ce que j'allais trouver le soir, en sortant. Je ne vivais plus que pour ça. Qui je pourrais aider ? A qui je pourrais rendre justice ? A quel 'méchant' pourrais-je rendre la monnaie de sa pièce ? Qui pourras-je sauver ?

Il n'y avait que ça dans ma tête.

Quand il fut nuit, je pouvais enfin aller vers Seattle. C'est à ces heures là que je pouvais me rendre le plus utile.

Il y avait des crimes, des dangers, des bagarres toutes les nuits dans cette ville. Je n'allais pas pouvoir m'ennuyer.

Je déposa ma voiture dans un parking souterrain pour continuer à pieds. Je passai à côté d'une ruelle d'où j'entendis des bruits de coups. J'allais voir. Trois hommes se tenaient debout, donnant des coups de pieds à un autre, au sol. C'est apparemment un adolescent. Je me rapprocha des hommes.

- Hé, laissez le tranquille !

Les hommes s'étaient dirigé vers moi en ricanant. Ils avaient été aussi facile à mettre à terre que les quatre de la nuit précédente.

Je réalisa que personne ne savait se battre. Les hommes avaient beau avoir des muscles et être deux fois plus grands que moi, aucun d'entre eux n'avait l'art de se battre. J'avais donc cet avantage et je le devais à Monsieur Mc Lauren, que je n'oubliais pas.

L'adolescent ne demanda pas son reste et partit en courrant.

Je me dirigeais vers ma voiture, pensant en avoir assez fait pour ma deuxième nuit en tant que « Justicière ».

Je montai dans ma voiture et sortis du parking. J'ouvris ma fenêtre et sentis de la fumée. Je me retourna et vit une toute petite lueur sortir d'une rue. En me rapprochant, je constatais que la lueur était un feu. Une voiture était en feu et un homme était à l'intérieur. Je le vis bouger mais n'avais apparemment pas la force de sortir de sa voiture. Je n'avais pas été formé pour me mesurer au feu ! Je ne savais que me mesurer aux hommes… Mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser mourir. Tant qu'à jouer avec la vie, autant aller jusqu'au bout. Je pris un chiffon qui traînait à l'arrière de ma voiture pour me cacher le nez. Je me précipita à la voiture en flamme avant qu'elle n'explose. L'homme n'était pas attaché. Je pris un de ses bras, le passa par dessus mes épaules pour qu'il s'en serve d'appui et le tira par la taille. Les flammes avaient grandi derrière moi et je ne pouvais plus rebrousser chemin. Ne voyant aucune issue, je commençais à paniquer. La chaleur se faisait de plus en plus intense et je sentais l'odeur de l'essence. Tout ce brasier n'allait pas tarder à exploser. Je manquais d'air et perdais tout doucement connaissance quand je m'aperçus que les flammes rétrécissaient à un endroit. Ce n'étais pas habituel que des flammes rétrécissent et je compris très vite qui m'aidait… Je profitai de l'occasion pour reprendre mon voisin par la taille. Je puisais dans mes dernières forces de « justicière » pour nous sortir de là. Une fois que j'eu réussi, l'homme était complètement inconscient. Je le portai, il était bien plus lourd que la jeune fille de l'autre soir mais j'arriva jusqu'à ma voiture. Je le déposai dedans et m'assis sur le siège conducteur. Je fis une pause de quelques minutes pour me remettre de mes émotions puis fouilla les poches de mon passager à la recherche de ses papiers. Il empestait l'alcool. Je trouva enfin son adresse. J'enclenchai le contact et m'y dirigea. Arrivée devant ce qui devait être sa maison, je vis un camion de pompier partir et une maison brûlée, la sienne. Décidément, cet homme attirait le feu. J'étais fatigué et il était encore endormi. Avec ce qu'il devait avoir bu, il dormirait encore jusqu'à demain soir. Je le déposerai demain à l'hôpital, je ne me voyais pas y retourner ce soir.

Je rentra chez moi, ouvris la porte d'entrée et entra en portant l'homme comme pour rentrer dans la voiture plus tôt. Je le déposa sur le canapé, le recouvris d'une couverture et monta à l'étage. Après tous ces évènements, j'avais juste besoin de me laver et de me coucher. Je regardais le ciel en me faufilant dans mon lit, il était si apaisant. Je posa ma tête sur l'oreiller puis chuchota aux deus seules personnes qui pouvaient m'entendre à ce moment là.

- Merci, je ne serais plus là sans vous.

Puis je m'endormis très rapidement. Comme s'ils m'avaient répondu, je rêva de Charlie et Jacob cette nuit là. Je ne me souvenais pas du rêve mais je me souvenais de leur présence.


	11. Chapitre 11 : Problèmes

**Chapitre 11 : Problèmes**

Quand je me réveilla, le soleil tapait déjà sur la maison et la grande luminosité de la pièce me fit sourire. Je resta un moment à admirer ce ciel bleu sans défaut.

J'alla dans la salle de bains et me débarrassa de la transpiration de la nuit. Je descendis prendre mon petit déjeuner. Je passa à côté du canapé et me rappela la soirée de la veille. Ha oui, c'est vrai, je devais emmener cet homme à l'hôpital. Ce n'étais pas vraiment sa place, après tout, il n'aurait qu'une gueule de bois, mais il n'y avait que là que je pouvais le déposer.

J'entra dans la cuisine et me mis des céréales dans un bol. Je m'installa à table, dos à la porte, bouquinant un journal qu'Angela m'avait apporté il y a quelques jours.

- Mademoiselle Swan ?!

Quoi ? Il était réveillé ? Déjà ?

Ok, petit topo rapide.

De un, cet homme était réveillé, ce que je n'avais pas prévu, de deux, je ne savais pas quoi lui expliquer pour cette nuit et de trois, visiblement, il me connaissait alors que je ne le connaissais pas.

C'est tout où j'ai oublié encore une autre catastrophe ?

Je me retourna.

- Vous me connaissez ?

Il était étonné.

- Oui, biensur que je vous connais, et vous me connaissez aussi en toute logique.

Je le regardais mais il ne me disait rien.

Il roula les yeux au ciel.

- Mademoiselle Swan, je suis votre professeur de sport et de littérature. Je suis content de voir que vous suivez mes cours à tel point de ne pas remarquer votre professeur !

-Et de quatre, c'est mon prof !-

Il n'était pas ironique mais sérieux.

C'était une chance que je ne l'avais pas déshabillé parce qu'il s'était levé exactement comme je l'avais laissé la veille.

Je fronçais les sourcils, tentant de réfléchir.

- Ha, vous êtes Monsieur…Cullen !

- Enchanté.

Là, il était ironique.

Il s'assit à côté de moi.

- Puis-je vous demander ce que je faisais dans votre canapé ce matin ?

Question suivante ! Que pouvais-je lui répondre ? La vérité ? Sûrement pas.

J'avalais difficilement les céréales que j'avais dans la bouche.

- Ok, on va faire un marché. Vous ne me posez pas de question quant à votre présence ici et je n'en poserai pas sur le fait que vous étiez ivre mort hier soir.

Il réfléchit.

- Alors, c'est d'accord ?

Il se tourna vers moi.

- Oui, c'est d'accord. J'aurais juste une question.

Il hésitait.

- Et bien, dites-moi.

- Est-ce que…vous et moi…nous aurions…

Comment pouvait-il croire ça ? Je n'étais pas une 'Marie couche toi là' ! En plus, il s'était retrouvé dans mon canapé, pas dans mon lit !

- Non !

Il semblait soulagé.

- D'accord, je voulais juste…m'en assurer.

- Et bien vous pouvez en être assuré ! D'autant plus que je ne suis pas une pute.

- Je n'ai ni pensé ni dis une telle chose !

Je lui répondis froidement.

- Je voulais juste vous en assurer.

Sur ce, je laissa mon bol sur la table et sortis de la cuisine.

J'allai dans le garage. Mon sac de boxe était un très bon ami dans ce genre de situation stressante.

J'enfila mes gants et mis la musique à fond dans la pièce. Je n'eus pas le temps de commencer que la musique se coupa.

Oh c'est pas vrai, il ne va pas venir m'embêter jusque dans mon garage !

- Je suis désolé. Je vous dérange certainement mais mettez-vous à ma place une seconde. Je me réveille chez une de mes élèves, sans savoir pourquoi je suis chez elle et comment je l'ai rencontré la veille. Pourriez-vous au moins m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ?

Bon, je déteste mentir, donc je vais me contenter de ne pas lui dire la vérité.

- Je vous ai trouvé inconscient sur un banc, j'ai voulu vous ramener chez vous mais il n'y avait plus de maison. Je vous ai donc ramené ici, c'est tout.

Allez, j'espère qu'il la gobe celle là.

Il ne dit rien pendant quelques minutes puis prit la parole.

- C'est étrange, la dernière chose dont je me souvienne d'hier soir, c'est moi dans une voiture en feu et je n'arrivais pas à en sortir.

Et merde !

- Je croyais que vous étiez ivre mort hier soir ?

Il n'était pas très fier ça. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et je remarqua la trace d'une alliance. Peut être avait-il divorcé il n'y a pas longtemps.

- Vous étiez marié ?

Je lui indiqua la trace de sa bague absente puis me rendis compte de l'indiscrétion de ma question.

- Je suis désolée, ça ne me regarde pas.

Il ignora mes excuses.

- Oui, avec une femme que je n'aimais plus.

Je retira mes gants de boxe, ayant compris que je ne pourrais pas en faire maintenant.


	12. Chapitre 12 : Bilan et décisions

**Chapitre 12 : Bilan et décisions**

- Bon, on va faire un bilan puis voir où ça nous mène.

Il acquiesça.

- Vous venez de divorcez, avez perdu votre maison et étiez saoule dans une voiture en feu. J'ai une question. Comment la voiture s'est-elle retrouvé en feu ?

Il me sourit poliment.

- Vous ne me poser plus cette question et je ne vous demanderai pas ce que vous faisiez là et comment vous m'avez sortit de cette voiture et emmené jusqu'ici. Ok ?

Heu… J'avais l'air d'une parfaite idiote et c'est lui qui me trouvait un arrangement pour m'échapper.

- Ok. Bon, si je me souviens bien, vous n'avez plus de maison ni de voiture. Alors dites-moi chez qui je pourrais vous emmener le temps que vous trouviez un nouvel appart ?

Il me lança un regard qui voulait dire « s'il vous plait ». Qu'allait-il me demander ?

- Je…J'aimerais que personne de ma famille ne soit au courant. Ils seraient trop inquiet pour 'le pourquoi du comment' j'ai fini dans cette voiture en flamme.

- Autrement dit, vous me demandez si vous pouvez rester ici le temps de trouver quelque chose.

- Si ça ne vous gêne pas trop, oui… J'essaierai de trouver rapidement.

Je soupirai. J'allais devoir supporter mon prof dans ma propre maison.

- Très bien. Mais il y aura des règles.

- Je me plierai aux règles de la maison.

Il me souriait, reconnaissant.

- La première règle, vous faites comme chez vous, je n'ai pas besoin que vous veniez me demander toutes les minutes si vous pouvez manger ou regarder la télé. La deuxième règle, je fais ma vie, vous faites la vôtre, je vous héberge pour vous aider, pas pour me faire un ami. La troisième règle, l'étage vous est interdit sauf pour aller à la salle de bains. Si j'ai d'autres règles par la suite, je vous le ferai savoir.

- Heu… Vous n'êtes pas très…ravie de ma présence, n'est-ce pas ?

- J'y suis juste indifférente. Ne m'obligez pas à changer mes habitudes, c'est tout ce que je vous demande.

- Vous êtes très aimable, j'apprécie.

Ironie… Encore.

- Ce n'est pas contre vous. Je ne veux m'attacher à personne, c'est tout.

- Très bien. Et l'interdiction à l'étage, c'est un manque de confiance ?

- Non, c'est personnel.

- Mais il y a au moins trois pièces, elles ne sont pas toutes votre chambre. J'en doute.

Grrr. Comme il était curieux. Je n'étais pas assez froide peut être ?

- Je ne veux jamais vous y voir.

J'avais été la plus froide possible bien que je doute pouvoir l'être plus que depuis le début de notre conversation.

- Très bien. Vous faites quoi de beau pour votre première journée en vacances ?

Je lui lança un regard noir.

Il leva ses mains et sourit.

- D'accord, la deuxième règle. Très bien.

Il sortit du garage. Je pouvais maintenant me défouler sur mon sac de sable. J'enclenchai la musique et me défoula. J'étais tellement bien. Je me déchirais les mains mais je me sentais bien, légère, calme, posée… Quand j'eu fini, j'entrai dans la maison. Il n'était plus là. J'étais seule. Ca faisait du bien. Il n'était là que depuis cette nuit et sa présence m'étouffait déjà mais je ne pouvais pas le mettre à la rue. Ce n'était pas de la pitié mais mon rôle de 'justicière'.

L'après-midi, j'allai courir. Quand je rentrai, il sortait de la douche.

Si il était condamné à rester ici quelques temps, je devrais peut être lui laisser une pièce pour qu'il ai un peu d'intimité.

La chambre de Charlie et Jacob ?

Certainement pas ! Je ne voulais voir personne dans celles-là.

Je pourrais lui laisser ma chambre ?

Oui, et moi, je vais où ?

Je sais ! Je pourrais lui laisser un coin de ma chambre ? C'est une bonne idée. Et quand ça m'énervera trop de le voir dormir à côté, j'irai sur mon bon vieux canapé.

Il était là, en serviette.

Je m'arrêtai devant lui et lui indiquait ma chambre.

- Vous pouvez aller vous habiller dans ma chambre.

Il semblait déçu que, même en serviette, je ne le regardais pas plus.

- Ou…Oui, merci.

Il se dirigea vers ma chambre quand je lui posa une question.

- Avez-vous encore de l'argent pour vous acheter quelques habits ?

Il se retourna.

- Je me débrouille, ne vous inquiétez pas. Merci.

Ok, en décodant, ça donne :

« J'ai compris que ma présence vous dérange. Vous êtes gentille mais je ne veux pas abuser en vous empruntant en plus de l'argent. »

J'entrai dans la salle de bain, me déshabilla et entrai dans la douche. J'oubliai tout et ça faisait encore plus de bien que la boxe. J'en sortis et m'emmitouflai dans une serviette de bain. J'allai dans ma chambre et il venait de finir de s'habiller…avec les même vêtements qu'il portait depuis deux jours, encore mouillé parce qu'il avait du les laver. Et oui, j'avais donc un bon décodeur.

Il me regardait, bouche bée et j'attendais qu'il sorte de ma chambre. Quand j'eu compris qu'il ne bougerait pas.

- Pourriez-vous aller m'attendre dans la cuisine ?

Il se sentit gêné.

- Heu…Oui, biensur…

Quand il fut sortit, je m'habillai et allais le retrouver en bas.

- Bien, si vous rester ici, il va falloir que je vous trouve un autre endroit que mon confortable canapé. Donc vous allez dormir dans ma chambre, elle est immense et je vous laisserai le coin du fond avec un grand rideau pour que vous aillez un peu d'intimité. Ca vous ennui de dormir dans la même chambre que moi ou non ?

- Non, non, biensur que non. Mais ça ne me dérange pas de rester au salon.

- Oui, mais ça me dérange devoir vous prêter ma chambre pour vous habiller. Donc comme ça, vous aurez un coin un peu à vous. Mais attention, je ne vous laisse pas un peu d'intimité pour que vous rameniez des filles. Vous faites ce que vous voulez mais en dehors de chez moi.

Il était surpris. Comme s'il n'y avait pas pensé !

- Oh ! Oui, il n'y aura aucun problème à ce niveau là. Je…Je vous remercie.

J'ignorai ces remerciements et continuai.

- Nous installerons votre coin quand je rentrerai cette nuit, ça vous dérange de faire ça tard ?

- Non, merci, nous le ferons quand vous rentrerez, ok.

Il fit une pause et reprit.

- C'est bien Bella votre prénom ?

- Oui.

- Pourrais-je vous appeler ainsi ?

- Quel est le vôtre ?

- Edward. Alors ?

- D'accord mais nous devons nous tutoyer alors parce que je ne supporterai pas de rester dans la même maison que quelqu'un en le vouvoyant.

- Très bien, marché conclu.

- Bien.

Ensuite, je me levai, pris ma veste et sortis.


	13. Chapitre 13 : Faire connaissance

**Chapitre 13 : Faire connaissance**

J'étais à peine à la barrière que j'entendis sa voix derrière moi.

- Où allez-v…Où vas-tu à une heure pareille ?

- Hého, la deuxième règle !

- Oui, je sais, mais ça pourrait être dangereux. Tu pourrais au moins me dire où tu vas, au cas où…

Je souris, c'était gentil de sa part de s'inquiéter.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je ne risque rien.

Et j'allai faire ce que je faisais tous les soirs et qui devenait une merveilleuse routine : mon rôle de justicière.

Quand je rentrai, il était devant la télé. Il sursauta et s'approcha vers moi.

- Tu es là !

Je le regardais avec de gros yeux.

- Oui, et… ?

- Rien. Tu es jeune et je m'inquiétais, c'est tout.

Je me mis à rire.

- Je suis jeune ? Et toi alors ? Tu n'es pas jeune peut être ? Tu dois avoir au maximum, deux ans de plus que moi.

- Je ne suis pas une jolie fille de dix neuf ans qui attirerait n'importe quel homme, ayant de mauvaises pensées, rien qu'en passant ma main dans les cheveux.

Je le regarda tel un fou.

- Tu es un psychopathe ou un paranoïaque ?

J'étais sérieuse, du moins, je le semblais. Mais il remarqua ma moquerie et retourna devant le téléviseur en soupirant.

- Non, tu ne vas pas regarder la télé.

Je pris la télécommande et coupa le décodeur.

- Tu viens m'aider à préparer ton coin.

Il me suivit jusque devant les escaliers puis me taquina.

- J'ai le droit de monter à l'étage alors ?

Je souris.

- Rectification, tu as le droit d'accès à ma chambre.

En passant devant les chambres, ouvertes, de Charlie et Jacob, il me demanda.

- Ces deux chambres ne pourraient-elles pas m'accueillir ?

C'était la première fois que quelqu'un les voyait depuis que je vivais seule. Je me contenta de répondre le plus simplement du monde pour couper cours à ce sujet.

- Non.

Il sentit mon braquage.

- D'accord, je ne voulais pas…

- Ce n'est rien.

Il ne dit rien pendant un moment puis continua.

- Mais…Tu m'as dit que je ne devais pas emmener de fille, et toi ? Tu as le droit de ramener des hommes ?

Le pauvre ! Si seulement il savait ce que ma vie était devenue. S'il savait à quel point ma vie sociale était vide.

- Je ne ramènerai pas d'homme.

- Oui, mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

Ha d'accord, il voulait jouer avec les mots. Très bien, j'étais partante.

- Si l'envie m'en prend, alors oui, j'aurai le droit de ramener un homme chez moi. Ou deux, ou trois… Et j'aurai le droit de crier comme je le souhaiterai et de faire autant de bruit que j'en aurai envie à l'heure où j'en ai envie.

Il était heureux de ma réponse à présent ?

- Je…

Il s'éclaircit la voix.

- Je ne te demandais pas autant de détail…

Nous étions dans ma chambre. Nous débarrassâmes le coin que je lui laisserais et lui installâmes un lit. Une fois qu'il fut installé, nous allâmes nous coucher. Je regardais le ciel par ma fenêtre, je ne me lasserais jamais de ce spectacle. J'entendais la respiration d'Edward à quelques mètres. Il était calme mais ne dormait pas encore. Quand sa respiration se fut plus calme, signe qu'il s'était endormi, je me levai et allais dans la chambre de mon père. Ce serait son anniversaire demain. Il me manquait tant. Malgré leurs signes qui me confirmaient leur présence permanente, j'aurais tout donné, absolument tout, pour les tenir une dernière fois dans mes bras.

Je me tenais sur son lit, caressant la toile qui s'y trouvait, humant l'odeur agréable de Charlie. Je me couchai dessus et entendis un bruit. C'était peut-être Charlie et Jacob mais…

- Je te dérange ? Tu préfères que j'aille sur le canapé ?

Ha non, ce n'était pas Charlie et Jacob.

Je me relevai rapidement et sortis de la pièce.

- Non, tu ne me déranges pas.

- Alors pourquoi es-tu venue ici ?

Je le fixai longtemps.

- Règle numéros deux…

Lui rappelais-je.

Il sourit, contrarié, et alla vers son lit.

- Evidemment…

Je me recoucha.

- Bonne nuit.

Il me répondit quelques secondes plus tard.

- Bonne nuit, Bella.


	14. Chapitre 14 : Rapprochement

**Chapitre 14 : Rapprochement**

Quand je me réveillai, je trouvai la paire de jumelles que j'avais offerte à mon père l'année dernière, sur ma table de nuit. Oui, je ne devais pas oublier qu'il était là.

Je me levai. J'entendis la respiration lente d'Edward. Je m'habillai en vitesse et sortis de ma chambre, sans bruit.

Je déjeunai et sortis pour me promener. Je pensais à mon père et Jacob. Ils étaient là mais ils me manquaient tellement. Quand je m'étais assez torturé le cœur, je couru et mis de la musique à fond dans mes oreilles. Je me concentrais sur les basses, les paroles, les instruments utilisés,…

Quand je rentrai, je me dirigeai directement dans la salle de bain.

Après ma douche, je sortis de la pièce en serviette. Je me dirigeais vers ma chambre mais fus attirée dans la chambre de mon père. Je m'assis dans un coin comme une petite fille et attendis. Je retrouvai ce sentiment de désespoir que j'avais eu les mois suivant la mort de Charlie et Jacob.

Je replongeais lentement dans cette dépression, me plaignant sur mon sort. Depuis le temps que j'étais là, ma peau était sèche et je commençais d'avoir froid mais je m'en fichais. J'eus un frisson. On dit que les frissons sont provoqués quand un mort passe à côté de nous et qu'il nous touche. Alors que papa et Jacob viennent me toucher, je voulais sentir leur présence.

Je me sentis partir lentement.

- Bella ? Est-ce que ça va ?

Oh non. Je ne voulais pas de lui dans cette pièce, je ne voulais personne dans cette pièce.

- Sors…S'il te plait, sors.

Il passa un de ses bras sous les miens et l'autre sous mes genoux et me souleva. Je n'eus même pas la force de protester. Il m'emmenait dans ma chambre. Je me blottis contre lui, j'étais bien.

Il me déposa sur mon lit et s'apprêtait à me laisser seule, comme je lui avais si souvent demandé. Je l'agrippai par les habits et regardais dans le vide.

- S'il te plait…reste…

Il me poussa légèrement pour se faire une place à côté de moi. Quand il fut installé, je me posai contre son torse et fermai les yeux. Je ne savais pas si c'était le fait d'avoir une présence quelconque où que ce soit spécialement lui, mais je me sentais bien à ce contact. La douleur était plus supportable.

Au bout d'environs une heure, il commença doucement.

- Bella ?

Je mis quelques minutes à lui répondre.

- Oui ?

Il hésita un moment.

- Quel est l'histoire de ces chambres ?

Je ne pouvais pas lui dire, je n'en avais pas envie. C'était mon histoire, je la partageais avec Charlie et Jacob mais personne d'autre.

- Ce sont mes affaires, ne le prend pas mal.

Je craignais qu'il se vexe et qu'il me laisse. Je ne supporterais pas qu'il me laisse seule maintenant.

- Le saurai-je un jour ?

Je souris.

- Probablement pas.

Puis nous laissâmes le silence remplir la pièce. C'était très calme, apaisant..

J'avais ma tête posée sur son torse et ma main sur son ventre. J'entendais les battements de son cœur et le rythme de sa respiration. Puis, je me rendis compte que, contrairement à moi, il n'avait sûrement aucun mort à pleurer en cet instant.

- Je t'ennuie.

Il passa un bras dans mon dos, m'enlaçant contre lui.

- Non, pas du tout, Bella. Je suis là parce que j'en ai envie.

Nous restâmes ainsi un long moment encore puis je me relevai doucement.

Il m'accompagna.

- Qu'as-tu ?

Je lui souris tristement.

- Je vais aller courir.

Il était surpris.

- N'est-ce pas ce que tu as fait ce matin déjà ?

Je descendis de mon lit.

- J'aime courir.

Il me suivit.

- Je t'accompagne.

Quoi ?

- Non, j'aime…J'aime courir seule.

J'avais peur de l'avoir blessé.

Il m'ouvrit la porte de la chambre et me sourit.

- Alors je resterai assez loin pour que tu ne te sentes pas obligé de me parler.

Il n'était pas possible ! Têtu, jusqu'au bout !

EDWARD POV

Elle se rendit vite compte que je ne lui laissais pas le choix. Je la suivis jusque devant la salle de bain. Ha oui, elle était en serviette de bain, il valait mieux qu'elle s'habille.

Pourtant, elle était tellement belle dans cette tenue. Le peu que laissait entrevoir la serviette était magnifique. D'une douceur qu'on avait envie de toucher. Une peau qu'on avait envie de caresser. Des courbes qu'on avait envie de dessiner. Une peau blanche, clair, pure, magnifique…

Cette fille avait le corps d'un ange. Il ne lui manquait même pas les ailes, sa gentillesse le prouvait.

Quand elle était revenue au lycée, j'étais tombé raide dingue de son corps. Et là, je tombais amoureux d'elle. D'elle tout entière…

Mais mes sentiments n'iraient pas plus loin. Elle ne m'aimait pas, j'en étais conscient. Je m'étais donc fait à l'idée de rester pour elle, un ami, si j'avais de la chance.

Quand elle sortit de la salle de bain, je n'avais pas bougé, perdu dans mes pensées. Elle se moqua de moi.

- Alors, ma tapisserie n'est-elle pas magnifique ?

- Tu l'es beaucoup plus.

Je lui avais souris et elle m'avait ignoré, une fois de plus.

Oh oui elle était magnifique ! Elle était en tenue de sport, en short et t-shirt sans manche. Laissant voir ses bras et ses jambes musclés et fragiles en même temps.

Nous sortîmes et je la laissais prendre de l'avance dans sa course. N'avais-je pas promis de rester loin d'elle ?

Elle s'arrêta au bout d'une centaine de mètres et m'attendit.

- C'est idiot de courir ensemble à distance.

Et nous courîmes pendant des heures. J'étais heureux d'être prof de sport parce que de l'endurance, elle en avait ! De l'endurance ou de la détermination…

Pendant notre course, je me demandais ce qu'elle pouvait bien me cacher. Qu'est-ce qui méritait, au point qu'elle y mette tant d'énergie, d'être si bien gardé ? Et surtout, pourquoi me le cacher ? Quelle était l'histoire de ces chambres vides mais pourtant toujours ouvertes ? Etait-ce la chambre de quelqu'un qu'elle avait perdu ? Un frère, un parent ?

Cette fille était une énigme. Une seconde elle était froide, l'autre, elle me voulait dans ses bras. Elle ne voulait pas me parler de ce fardeaux qu'elle transporte et je la trouve en pleine nuit, pleurant dans une chambre vide, à moitié inconsciente ou en serviette de bain. Elle sortait la nuit mais était sûre qu'elle ne risquait rien. Peut-être rejoindrait-elle quelqu'un le soir ? Peut être qu'elle pensait que ce quelqu'un pouvait la protéger. Peut-être que c'était le cas, et peut-être même qu'il la protégeait très bien.

Quand elle se sentit trop épuisé, nous nous reposâmes au bord d'une rivière. Quand elle vit la nuit tomber, elle commença de paniquer.

- Il faut qu'on rentre.

Elle était pressée de rentrer, je trouvais ça bizarre. Puis, je compris en arrivant, qu'elle était pressée de rentrer pour repartir mais avec sa voiture.

Je ne comprenais rien à cette fille. La seule chose qui était claire, c'est que j'étais amoureux d'elle.

BELLA POV

Je me sentais mieux. C'était la journée d'anniversaire de mon père mais je n'avais plus aussi mal que ce matin. Edward m'avait beaucoup aidé aujourd'hui mais j'avais besoin de jouer mon rôle de chaque nuit, de vivre.


	15. Chapitre 15 :Cmt ai je pu ne pas le voir

**Chapitre 15 : Comment ai-je pu ne pas le voir ?**

Je déposa ma voiture dans le parking auquel j'avais pris un abonnement. Je me dirigeais vers le centre ville quand deux mecs, assez balèzes, m'accostèrent.

L'un d'eux avait posé sa main sur mes fesses, je lui mis donc un bon coup de poing dans les côtes. Le deuxième m'avait devancé et m'avait mit un coup de poing dans la figure. Ouï !! Ca faisait mal !

Comprenant que j'étais tombé sur deux colosses trop forts pour moi, vu l'état dans lequel j'étais aujourd'hui, je ramassai une lame qui traînait par terre et leur planta, à chacun, dans la jambe. Voyant leur sang jaillir, ils avaient hurlé, telles des fillettes et avaient couru vers l'hôpital.

Je n'avais plus la force d'en faire plus. J'étais exténuée d'aujourd'hui, exténuée de chagrin.

Quand j'entrai dans la maison, Edward se dirigea vers moi, lentement. Puis, son expression changea.

Il prit une voix contrôlée mais qui frisait la crise de nerf.

- Ok, je vais rester très calme.

Il fit une pause puis inspira lentement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait ?

Hein ? Mais de quoi il me parlait ?

Oh merde ! J'avais pas réfléchis à ce que je donnerais comme excuse pour mon visage. Je fila dans la salle de bain sans même lui répondre. J'avais un œil au beurre noir… Magnifique !

Comment j'allais lui expliquer ça ? Je n'aimais pas mentir.

Edward arriva et se planta dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Alors ?

Il était en colère et je n'avais qu'une envie, qu'il me prenne dans ses bras, comme cet après-midi.

- Alors quoi ?

- Alors comment t'ai-tu fais ça ?

- Règle numéros deux, Edward.

C'étais une très bonne excuse la règle numéros deux.

Il croisa les bras.

- Je ne veux plus entendre parler de 'règle numéros deux'. Tu sors le soir, très bien, tu fais ce que tu veux bien que ça ne me fasse pas plaisir, mais là, on t'a fait du mal !

- Arrête, ce n'est pas si dramatique.

Je sortis de la salle de bain et m'apprêtais à rejoindre ma chambre quand je sentis une main prendre mon poignet. C'était Edward, évidemment. Ce contact me fis un bien fou mais il n'en était pas moins dur. Il était en colère et sa poigne me faisait mal.

- Bella !

Je me retournai pour lui faire face.

Et là, j'eus devant moi la plus belle vue qu'il m'ai été donné de voir de toute ma vie. C'est comme si je venais de le rencontrer. Mais comment avais-je pu faire pour ne pas le voir pendant tout ce temps ?!

Il avait les yeux verts, un nez bien droit, des lèvres très bien proportionnées, ni trop pleines, ni trop fines, un regard inquiet et perdu, des sourcils imposants, un visage d'homme et des cheveux bruns, avec un reflet de cuivre, qui partaient dans tous les sens.

Son regard pénétra le mien et je laissai y entrer. Son emprise autour de mon poignet faiblissait et je me sentis sombrer encore une fois.

Quand je me réveillai, j'étais dans mon lit et Edward dormait à côté de moi. Il était si magnifique quand il dormait. Et je ne m'en apercevais que maintenant. En jetant un regard à la fenêtre, je vis qu'il faisait nuit. La montre d'Edward m'indiqua qu'il était deux heures du matin. Je me glissai sur le côté du lit, me relevant pour me déshabiller. Peut-être devrais-je réveiller mon voisin pour qu'il se déshabille ? Non. Si je le réveillais maintenant, il irait dormir sur son matelas. Or, je voulais qu'il reste encore un peu avec moi. Quand je me recoucha, Edward releva la tête.

Mince !

Il me regarda, ne sachant pas où il était pendant quelques secondes.

- Es-tu réveillée depuis longtemps ?

Je lui souris timidement.

- Non, juste le temps de me déshabiller.

Il se raidit. Peut-être que ça le dérangeait. Peut-être que c'est ça qui ferait qu'il voudrait retourner sur son lit, loin de moi.

Il se releva.

- Je vais aller me coucher dans mon lit.

Je le retins par le bras.

- Tu pouvais…rester.

Il réfléchit quelques secondes, le regard dans le vide puis soupira. Il se déshabilla puis se réinstalla à côté de moi. Je posa ma tête sur son torse, nu, cette fois-ci et ma main sur son ventre. Il m'enlaça de ses deux bras. Tous les points de contact que j'avais avec lui étaient comme des décharges électriques.

Puis, en pensant à tout, à nous deux, presque nus, dans mon lit. Je sentis une sensation bizarre dans mon bas-ventre. Mais j'étais trop bien pour prendre un quelconque risque qu'il me rejette.

Je lui déposa juste un baiser sur le torse et, vu les sensations que ce geste me procurait, il valait mieux que je m'arrête là.

Il resserra son étreinte autour de moi et je me rapprochai plus encore de lui.

Il me déposa ensuite un baiser sur le front.

- Bonne nuit, Bella.

Je frottai un peu ma tête contre son torse.

- Bonne nuit, Edward.


	16. Chapitre 16 : Conséquences

**Chapitre 16 : Conséquences**

Quand je me réveillai, j'étais toujours dans ses bras. Son étreinte autour de moi avait faiblie lorsqu'il s'était endormi. Je me servis de ma main posée sur son ventre pour l'enlacer contre moi. Je le regardais dormir, je regardais ses traits calmes et paisibles.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je sentis les bras d'Edward se resserrer autour de moi. Il ouvrit de petits yeux et me regarda. Il me fit un sourire que je vis rapidement disparaître. Il posa un doigts autour de mon œil et le laissa glisser le long de ma douleur. Aïe !

J'avais oublié la marque que j'avais à l'œil. Ca devait être ça qui lui avait retiré son sourire. J'eus de la chance qu'il ne se mette pas en colère comme hier soir.

Je baissai les yeux, consciente de ce qui le tracassait. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire. Je ne le voulais pas.

Il rompit le silence d'une voix douce.

- Bella, qui est-ce ?

- Ne pourrais-tu pas te contenter de me faire confiance ?

Il posa sa tête sur l'oreiller pour regarder le plafond.

- Je te fais confiance, Bella. Mais avoue que rentrer en pleine nuit avec un coquart n'est pas commun pour une fille de dix neuf ans.

Je soupirai.

- Je sais.

Je me détachai de lui, il me libéra de son étreinte magnifique. Je me levai et me dirigeai dans la salle de bains où je pris une douche.

Quand j'en sortis, il n'était plus dans mon lit mais à la cuisine, et déjeunait.

J'entrai dans la pièce et le regardai.

- Tu devrais peut être commencer tes recherches pour un éventuel appartement.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte mais je n'avais pas le choix. Il était, de un, mon prof, de deux, beaucoup trop curieux pour vivre avec moi.

Il se figea quelques instants puis, sans se retourner me dit.

- Je ne te comprends pas. Cette nuit, tu me demandes de rester avec toi et ce matin, de me chercher un nouvel appartement. Ai-je fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas, quelque chose de déplacé ?

Il était confus. Oui, je le confirmai, il ne comprenait rien.

- Tu…Ta présence ici me fait du bien mais tu ne peux pas rester. Il ne vaut mieux pas que tu comprennes, crois-moi.

Il ne répondit rien et monta à l'étage.

Bon, j'avais quelques petites choses à faire de mon côté. Un, aller revoir Monsieur Mc Lauren, deux, donner rendez-vous à Angela que je n'ai pas vu depuis deux jours, et trois, faire aussi des recherches de mon côté pour qu'il se trouve un nouveau logement rapidement.

Je pris donc ma voiture et allai retrouver Monsieur Mc Lauren. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis seulement quelques jours. Il allait être déçu de me voir si vite mais j'avais besoin de lui, encore.

Arrivée devant le gymnase, je pris une grande inspiration. Peut-être allait-il me jeter dehors. Peut-être ne voulait-il plus me voir après avoir vu ce que son fils deviendrait, dans le journal.

Si je voulais savoir, il n'y avait qu'un moyen, y aller.

Je sortis de ma voiture et entrai dans le gymnase. Très lentement, je me dirigeai vers la petite salle où il était souvent. J'étais sur le seuil, il était là, face à une vingtaine d'adolescent en peignoirs blancs.

Quand il me vit, il me fit un sourire chaleureux.

Ouf ! Il ne me mettrait pas à la porte aujourd'hui.

Il se leva et regarda ses élèves.

- Excusez-moi, une minute.

Il vint à ma rencontre et son sourire disparu à la vue de mon œil.

- Mademoiselle Swan ? Que vous ai-t-il arrivé ?

Je m'éloignai de la salle et il me suivit.

- Je…Deux hommes étaient plus forts que les autres et l'un d'eux à réussi à me frapper. J'aimerais…J'aimerais reprendre les cours avec vous…

Je ne savais pas si c'était parce qu'il avait remarqué ma détresse où parce qu'il était compatissant et heureux de me revoir, mais il me prit contre lui. Jamais il n'avait été aussi gentil. Notre 'relation' s'arrêtait à ce qu'il m'apprenne à me battre, nous ne parlions jamais de nos problèmes et étions encore moins amis.

Pourtant c'est comme tel qu'il était en train d'agir.

- Ma pauvre chérie.

Je ne dis rien à l'écoute de cette phrase. Je savais qu'il avait l'âge de pouvoir être mon père et il en était conscient. S'il m'avait dit cette phrase, c'était comme s'il avait parlé à sa fille.

Il me relâcha et se dirigea vers sa salle, je le suivis. Il s'arrêta dans l'encadrement de la porte et s'adressa à ses élèves.

- Mes enfants, le cours est annulé aujourd'hui, je vous retrouve demain à la même heure que d'habitude.

Les adolescents, parce qu'ils n'étaient pas 'des enfants', sortirent en silence sans même lancer des regards interrogateurs à leur prof.

Je le regardai.

- Je suis désolée Monsieur Mc Lauren…

Il s'arrêta dans son élan d'aller retrouver l'avant de la salle et se retourna.

- Nous allons commencer par supprimer les 'monsieur, madame'. Je suis Robert et nous allons nous tutoyer.

Je lui souris.

- Très bien. Mon prénom est Bella.

- Ok, on a déjà un bon début.

Me dit-il avec un sourire complice.

Il prit ensuite des piquets en ferraille. Et m'en envoya un dans la main.

- Aujourd'hui, tu vas apprendre à te servir de ça.

J'allais protester mais je n'étais pas là pour faire la fille difficile. J'acquiesçai donc.

Il passa une bonne demi-heure à me faire des démonstrations pour que je comprenne bien tous les gestes. Ensuite, nous commencions les combats. Il y allait doucement au début puis, plus nous continuions et plus il était rapide et fort. Je finis souvent à terre mais il me disait que c'était le métier qui rentrait. J'aimais être avec lui. Il ne posait pas de question sur le 'comment du pourquoi'. Il se contentait de me défendre à sa manière, en apprenant à me défendre seule.

Quand nous eûmes terminé pour aujourd'hui, j'étais épuisée.

Je rentrai et fila dans la salle de bains. Je mangeai un petit quelque chose puis envoya un sms à Angela pour qu'on se retrouve pour manger à midi.

Elle me répondit quelques minutes plus tard.

_Salut, _

_Ok pour manger ensemble à midi._

_J'ai bien cru que tu m'oublierais pour les vacances ! Lol._

_A plus tard. _

J'étais contente de savoir que j'allais la revoir. Je craignais qu'elle ne reste avec Ben et refuse mon rendez-vous.


	17. Chapitre 17 : Mitigée

**Chapitre 17 : Mitigée**

J'avais encore le temps de faire des recherches sur internet pour un appartement pour Edward. Sur Seattle, il n'y avait pas grand chose, où, trop cher. C'était des lofts immenses et je pensais bien qu'avec un salaire de prof, Edward ne pourrait pas se payer ça.

- Que cherches-tu ?

Il était derrière moi et je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver.

Je sursautai.

- Tu pourrais prévenir quand tu es là.

Il s'amusait de ma réaction puis m'indiqua l'écran.

Je me retournai pour faire face à mes recherches.

- Je te cherche un appartement, nous aurons plus de chances à deux.

- Es-tu si pressée que je te quitte ?

Je soupirai et parlai en me retournant.

- Non, je te l'ai déjà d…

Je ne finis pas ma phrase tellement il était beau.

Il portait une chemise noire, assez serrée pour laisser se dessiner ses courbes dans le tissu. Ses deux boutons du hauts n'étaient pas accrochés, laissant apparaître le bord de sa clavicule. En bas, il portait un jeans noir moulant et des baskets blanches.

Vu la façon dont il était habillé, il allait retrouver une fille. J'étais déçue, blessée. Je n'avais pourtant aucune raison de l'être, nous n'étions pas ensemble et je n'étais pas amoureuse de lui. Enfin, je crois…

Je pris un air dur pour cacher les sentiments que j'éprouvais à ce moment là.

- Amuse-toi bien.

Puis je me retournai pour continuer mes recherches.

- Je vais…

Je le coupai au milieu de sa phrase. Je n'avais pas besoin de détails sur l'heureuse élue.

- Fais bien ce que tu veux. Tu es libre, je ne fais que te loger.

Je le sentis tout à coup très proche derrière moi. Il plaça sa tête à côté de la mienne sans la toucher vraiment puis posa sa main sur la mienne, guidant la souris à la petite croix pour fermer la fenêtre de mes recherches.

Comment pouvait-il se jouer de moi de cette façon ? Comment pouvait-il me faire autant d'effet alors qu'en cet instant, je le détestais pour aller rejoindre une autre femme que moi. En était-il seulement conscient ?

Je voulais retirer ma main mais elle refusa de m'obéir.

Il remonta sa main le long de mon bras et me chuchota.

- J'ai rendez-vous avec les propriétaires d'un appartement éventuellement libre.

Il déposa un baiser sous ma joue. Je voulais me retourner, l'embrasser, le prendre contre moi, quand je compris l'erreur que je venais de faire.

J'étais en train de le repousser alors que, peut-être, il m'aimait. J'avais été froide avec lui, croyant qu'il allait retrouver une autre femme, alors qu'il faisait simplement ce que je lui demandais : se trouver un autre logement.

Je voulus lui répondre mais je me ressaisis trop tard. Il était déjà dehors.

Je me réinstallai devant l'ordinateur et essayai d'ouvrir mon moteur de recherche mais mon pc avait planté. Mince !

Puis, il s'éteignit. Comprenant que ce n'était pas normal, j'allai vérifier une possible panne de courant. Mais non, il y avait du courant dans toute la maison même dans le reste du salon mais plus pour mon ordinateur. Charlie et Jacob refaisaient des leurs. Mais pourquoi ne voulaient-ils pas que je cherche un autre logement à Edward ? De leur vivant, ils n'auraient même pas accepté qu'il loge ici.

Peut-être savaient-ils des choses que je ne savais pas où ils voulaient qu'Edward reste pour que je ne sois pas seule ici.


	18. Chapitre 18 : Retrouvailles

**Chapitre 18 : Retrouvailles**

Il était l'heure d'aller retrouver Angela au restaurant. Je laissai mon ordinateur éteint et sortis. Je pris ma voiture et allai la garer sur le parking du restaurant. Angela y était déjà. Elle était seule. Je la rejoignis et pris place à ses côtés. Elle me sourit.

- Hey, c'est bon de te revoir !

Je la pris dans mes bras. Décidément, je prenais beaucoup de personne dans mes bras en ce moment.

- C'est bon de te revoir aussi.

Elle hésita puis se lança.

- Bella, ton œil, c'est…

Je la coupai.

- J'ai rencontré un serveur mécontent en venant.

Elle était choquée.

- Et tu vas…

- …très bien !

Je ne la sentais pas rassurée mais elle devrait se contenter de ça.

Ensuite, nous discutâmes. Elle m'annonça qu'elle avait été plus loin avec Ben et qu'elle était encore plus amoureuse de lui qu'avant. Elle me posa quelques questions sur les mes sorties et je la coupai assez rapidement pour ne pas m'étaler sur le sujet. Elle me proposa de venir ce soir, pour une soirée entre filles. J'allais accepter quand je me rappelai de la présence d'Edward. Je pris un air embêté.

- Ce soir ? Non, je ne peux pas, une autres fois, sûrement.

Elle me sourit.

- Demain soir, alors ?

- Non plus… Je te préviendrai quand je pourrai.

Elle était déçue mais accepta.

Je repris la parole avant qu'elle ne me pose des questions.

- Angela, j'aimerais que tu ne me poses pas de question sur ce que je vais te demander.

Elle me regardait, confuse.

- Très bien.

- Et bien, je…Je préfèrerais que tu ne viennes plus à la maison pendant quelques temps. J'aimerais n'avoir aucun visiteur en ce moment.

- Heu…Comme tu veux. Es-tu sûre que ça va où tu retombes en dépression ?

Je lui souris pour la rassurer.

- Non, c'est juste que ma maison ne peut recevoir personne pour le moment.

C'était surtout pour que personne n'apprenne que j'avais retrouvé mon prof ivre mort, et que je l'hébergeais chez moi.

- Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec ton nouveau centre d'intérêt, que je ne connais toujours pas ?

Oui, on pouvait mettre le cas d'Edward dans cette catégorie.

- Oui, c'est ça.

- Bien que je ne sache pas ce que c'est, ça me fait plaisir de te voir revivre.

- C'est bien alors.

- Mais ça me ferait encore plus plaisir si je te voyais sortir avec des amis ou…avec un petit ami.

Elle avait dit ces deux derniers mots avec un air soupçonneux et rempli de question auxquelles je ne répondrai pas.

Je regardai l'heure. J'étais curieuse de savoir si l'appartement qu'Edward avait trouvé lui conviendrait et s'il partirait de chez moi. Je ne le voulais pas mais il le fallait. J'allais laisser partir un homme que j'aime. Encore…

Angela me tira de mes réflexions.

- Je suis désolée mais je vais devoir te laisser, on m'attend.

Elle avait une expression de bonheur au coin des lèvres.

- Ha. Ben ?

Elle rougit.

- Oui, nous allons passer l'après-midi ensemble. Ce qui est assez rare en ce moment donc j'en profite.

Je la comprenais. Comme j'aurais aimé, moi, profiter d'une après-midi entière avec Edward.

- Amusez-vous bien alors.

- J'y compte bien !

Et nous nous mîmes à rire.

Quand notre éclat de rire fut passé, nous nous quittâmes et je me dirigeai vers ma voiture.

J'ouvris la porte d'entrée. La maison était vide. Je montai dans ma chambre pour aller y chercher un cd. Je voulais le mettre en faisant ma boxe que j'avais prévue d'ici une quinzaine de minutes.

Je pris le cd dans ma table de nuit et entendis de la musique, on l'entendait à peine.

Je me dirigea vers le bruit qui semblait venir du coin d'Edward. J'ouvris le rideaux qui nous séparait et le vis.

Il était couché sur son matelas, les yeux clos et des écouteurs dans les oreilles, à écouter de la musique à fond, tel un adolescent. Il était presque aussi magnifique que quand il dormait. Ses mains étaient posées sur son torse. Je m'approcha et m'assis à côté de lui. Il ouvrit machinalement les yeux et enleva les écouteurs de ses oreilles.

Il ne me sourit pas. Je compris donc qu'il avait réussi à obtenir cet appartement.

- Je suis désolé.

Pourquoi devait-il l'être ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Et bien, un mec est venu acheter l'appartement hier, il en donnait une somme alléchante que les propriétaires n'ont pas pu refuser.

Ok, il n'avait pas compris ma question et j'essayai de comprendre sa réponse. Je lui avais demandé pourquoi il était désolé et il m'avait répondu l'explication du 'pourquoi il n'a pas eut l'appartement'.

Il n'a pas eu l'appartement ! Il restait donc encore un peu avec moi ! J'étais heureuse, soulagée. Et triste pour lui. Mais je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi il était désolé.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

- Pourquoi es-tu désolé ?

- Je sais que tu n'apprécies pas ma présence et que je te dérange et je voulais me dépêcher de trouver où loger autre part que chez toi. Je cherche depuis mon arrivée ici. J'ai fait les journaux, les agences, la mairie, internet… Je ne trouve toujours rien et je reste ici, à te déranger.

Il était désolé de rester avec moi ? Mais il comprenait tout de travers ce mec !

- Tu ne me déranges pas… C'est juste que tu ne peux pas rester.

Il était toujours allongé et je m'allongeai à côté de lui en posant ma tête sur ma main, retenue par mon coude. Je le regardais.

Il se tourna vers moi.

- Pourquoi ne puis-je pas ?

- Je ne préfère pas.

- … Je ne te comprends pas, Bella. Parfois, j'ai l'impression que tu veux que je reste et parfois tu me dis clairement de partir. Que suis-je sensé faire et croire ?

Il avait raison. J'allais être la plus honnête possible avec lui. Enfin, honnête, je l'étais toujours, mais j'allais lui en dire le maximum pour lui répondre.

- J'ai envie que tu restes. Seulement, j'ai trop de contrariétés. Je ne veux plus m'attacher à une personne, même pour de l'amitié. Je devrais te cacher beaucoup trop de choses et tu ne le supporterais pas. Tu ne connaîtrais que la moitié de ma vie en vivant ici, pire, le quart. Je crois que même une amitié ne peut pas se crée sur ces fondations là.

- Alors, même l'amitié nous est exclue ?

- Je le préfère.

Il était triste et je l'étais, au moins, autant que lui.

- Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas t'attacher aux gens ?

- Je…J'ai perdu des personnes que j'aimais énormément et j'ai trop peur de revivre la même chose.

Il réfléchit quelques instants.

- Alors, tu préfères être malheureuse en ne perdant personne qu'être heureuse et prendre le risque de les perdre ?

- C'est un bon résumé, oui.

- Arrives-tu encore à aimer ?

- Oui ! Je ne veux plus aimer, personne, mais mon cœur ne m'écoute pas toujours. Il n'est pas en pierre.

- Et si tu aimais un homme, le repousserais-tu pour ne pas t'y attacher plus ?

A l'entendre, on pourrait croire qu'il parle de lui. Si seulement ma vie n'était pas devenue si compliquée…

Je soupirai.

- Oui…

Oui, c'est bien ce que je faisais avec lui en ce moment…

- Et si…Si cet homme ne lâchait pas prise, s'il s'accrochait à toi, que ferais-tu ? Y serais-tu insensible ?

Il me testait, j'en étais sûre. J'étais tellement tenté de me rapprocher de lui, de lui souffler à l'oreille que je l'aime, de…

Stop !

Si je commençais comme ça, je ne lui résisterais pas bien longtemps.


	19. Chapitre 19 : Tests dangereux

**Chapitre 19 : Tests dangereux**

Et bien puisqu'il voulait faire le test, j'en ferais un aussi. Il serait autant sur lui que sur moi.

- Pourrais-tu me prendre dans tes bras comme quand je n'allais pas bien ?

Il me les ouvrit, accueillant.

- Ils te sont tout ouverts.

Je m'y installai, lui tournant le dos, et il me serra contre lui. Nous étions maintenant comme deux amants sur son lit.

- Pourquoi n'allais-tu pas bien ?

- Je…Des personnes me manquaient.

- Et ça va mieux, maintenant ?

S'il savait à quel point ça allait mieux.

- C'est plus supportable.

Je posai une main sur une des siennes puis commençai de lui caresser du bout des doigts.

Il attrapa ma main et enlaça nos doigts.

- Bella, tu ne devrais pas me tenter.

Il avait voulu me tester alors je n'avais pas fini de le tenter. C'était mes petits tests à moi. Ils étaient un peu plus dangereux que les siens, même pour moi…

Je pris un air moqueur.

- Edward, tu ne devrais pas te laisser tenter.

Il relâcha l'étreinte qu'il avait encore sur moi, de son bras droit et prit appuie dessus. Il était un peu surélevé par rapport à moi et à une dizaine de centimètres de mon visage. Il n'avait pas lâché ma main.

- As-tu seulement idée de l'effort qu'il faudrait fournir pour ne pas se laisser tenter par toi ?

Il avait souvent des jolies phrases très compliquées à comprendre, à l'allure où il les disait. Il était aussi prof de littérature, je n'aurais pas du m'attendre à autre chose de sa part.

Je jouais avec le feu, j'en étais consciente. Une boule vint se poser dans le bas de mon ventre, une boule de feu qui me consumait et qui n'allait pas tarder à exploser.

- As-tu seulement idée de l'effort que je fournis, chaque jour, pour ne pas me montrer tentée par toi ?

Il s'approcha de moi, resserrant ses doigts autour des miens.

- Que dois-je y comprendre ?

Je sentais son souffle glisser sur mes lèvres et dans ma bouche entrouverte. Je levai un peu ma tête pour rejoindre la sienne et l'embrassa au coin de son sourire.

Il sépara nos doigts entremêlés et vint poser sa main sur mon cou. Ses lèvres s'approchèrent doucement et se posèrent sur les miennes. J'entrouvris ma bouche pour passer ma langue dans la sienne. Ma main droite se plaça dans son dos et l'autre dans ses superbes cheveux. Hmm, qu'ils étaient doux ! Ma première main trouva, seule, le chemin qui menait sous son t-shirt. Les siennes ne s'ennuyaient pas non plus. L'une était encore sur mon cou et l'autre était sous ma chemise, remontant mon ventre. Ce simple geste réussit à me faire pousser un gémissement.

Edward glissa sa main vers mon dos pour me presser plus contre lui. Sa jambe passa de l'autre côté des miennes et il se retrouva sur moi. Ses lèvres descendirent lentement alors que sa respiration était très rapide. Il m'embrassait maintenant dans le cou, langoureusement. J'agrippai ses cheveux, voulant le sentir plus, toujours plus. Je baladais ma main le long de son dos musclé. Il se compressait contre moi, bougeant assez pour me faire brûler de désir. Ses lèvres revinrent aux miennes nous nous embrassâmes. Notre baiser s'intensifiait. Je passai mes deux mains sous le t-shirt d'Edward pour le lui enlever. Je le regardai un instant. Il était juste assez musclé avec de larges épaules carrées. Je pris quelques secondes pour dévorer son torse des yeux puis il revint m'embrasser.

Il commençait à déboutonner ma chemise quand nous entendîmes de la musique. Il se releva et alla fouiller dans sa veste.

Il sortit son téléphone portable et décrocha après m'avoir envoyé un regard d'excuse.

- Allo ?

- …

- Oui, je sais, je ne peux pas, pour le moment.

- …

- Comment vont-ils ?

- …

- Dis leurs que je suis désolé, je leur donnerai des nouvelles bientôt.

- …

- Heu…Si tu veux.

- …

- Non, c'est d'accord.

- …

- Très bien..

- …

- Moi aussi, je t'aime. A tout de suite.

Quoi ? Mais à qui disait-il 'je t'aime' ? Une fille, sûrement ! Et il venait me faire son numéro de charme et d'homme sérieux ! Et il disait devant moi qu'il allait la retrouver en plus !

- C'était…

Je le coupai, je n'avais pas besoin de savoir qui c'était.

- Va la rejoindre, elle t'attend.

Je me relevai et me dirigeai vers mon lit.

Il me prit par la taille et m'enlaça depuis l'arrière. Je me débattais mais il était plus fort et je ne voulais pas le cogner.

- C'était ma sœur, Alice.

Je me calmai. Il écarta mes cheveux et me déposa un baiser sur le cou.

Je me retournai pour lui faire face. Il était encore torse nu. Je posai mes mains sur lui, le caressant lentement. Il s'approcha de moi, posa sa bouche sur la mienne et m'embrassa. Mes mains descendirent instinctivement vers sa ceinture. Il prit mes mains dans les siennes avant que je n'ai pu aller plus loin.

- Bella, elle m'attend…

Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte et qu'il me laisse mais je n'avais pas le choix. C'était sa sœur, tout de même.

- Je sais…

Je m'écartai de lui et sortis de la chambre. Il me rattrapa par le poignet, me serra contre lui et me chuchota.

- Seras-tu là quand je rentrerai ?

- S'il fait nuit, alors je ne pense pas.

Il soupira.

- Ne pourrais-tu pas, juste cette fois, ne pas aller à tes activités nocturnes ?

- Non, je dois y aller, je rentrerai tard, ne m'attend pas.

- Mais je ne sais faire que cela depuis que je suis ici.

Il m'enlaça plus fort puis me lâcha.

Je le retins par la main. Il revint à moi et déposa un doux et long baiser sur mes lèvres avant de sortir de la maison.

Et là, je me ressentis, de nouveau, vide. J'avais besoin de lui mais aussi de mes virées nocturnes. Je n'avais pas beaucoup d'espoir mais il fallait que j'essaie de rendre les deux compatibles.

J'allai dans le garage et mis la musique à fond pour me défouler sur mon sac de boxe.

Quand je remarquai la nuit tomber, j'allai me préparer pour 'sortir'.

Je pris ma voiture et me dirigeai vers le centre de Seattle. Robert m'avait apprit à ne pas laisser ma voiture, sur le même parking, tous les soirs. J'allai donc en chercher un, plus éloigné du centre. Je n'aurai qu'à marcher plus.

J'en trouvai un, à peine plus loin. Je me garai et marchai jusqu'au centre-ville. Je passai devant un restaurant et le vis.

Edward était là, assis en face d'Alice. Il ne m'avait pas mentit, c'était bien à sa sœur qu'il avait dit 'je t'aime'. Ils semblaient bien s'entendre tous les deux. Je restai là, à les regarder quelques minutes. A le regarder…

Il regarda soudain dans ma direction. Je tourna la tête assez rapidement. J'espérais assez rapidement pour qu'il ne m'ai pas reconnu. J'entrai dans une ruelle sombre. Elle était bizarrement humide pour le temps que nous avions depuis quelques jours. Plus loin, un homme tenait une femme contre un mur. Elle se débattait mais il ne la lâchait pas. Ils se battaient, apparemment, pour un sac à main. Oui, c'est un classique ça… Je me dirigeai vers l'homme.

- Lâchez-là espèce de brute !

Il lâcha la fille et me regarda, mécontent.

- Tu veux jouer avec moi ?

Il sortit un couteau de sa poche.

- Oui, jouons à celui qui tapera le plus fort.

Dis-je ironiquement.

Il m'indiqua le bleu que j'avais autour de l'œil et me sourit méchamment.

- Pourtant, il semble que tu ai déjà eu ton compte.

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé de t'inquiéter pour moi.

- Très juste. Alors jouons !

Il sauta sur moi avec sa lame en front, je l'esquivai en tombant. Il revint vers moi et me planta son arme dans la jambe. J'hurlai sous la douleur. Je me relevai et éjecta le couteau de sa main par un coup de pied puis lui en mis un autre dans la figure. Je me servis ensuite de mes poings pour lui envoyer des coups dans les côtes. Du sang coulait de son nez et de sa bouche et, abattu par mes coups, l'homme tomba à genoux. Je lui donnai un petit coup pour qu'il tombe entièrement.

- La prochaine fois, choisis bien tes joueurs.

Et je sortis de la ruelle. Je regardai dans le restaurant. Edward n'y était plus. Je pouvais donc sortir sans qu'il me repère.

Ma blessure me faisait atrocement mal. J'arrivai enfin à atteindre ma voiture et me mis sur le siège conducteur. Je déchirai le bas de mon pantalon pour m'en faire un garrot.

J'avais du mal de conduire vu la souffrance de ma jambe mais arrivai quand même à la maison. Je vis la lumière dans le salon. Edward devait sûrement y être. J'entrai par le garage pour qu'il ne me voit pas entrer. S'il verrait ma blessure, il se mettrait de nouveau en colère.


	20. Chapitre 20 : Lui cacher la vérité

**Chapitre 20 : Lui cacher la vérité**

J'arrivai à entrer sans qu'il ne m'entende. Je montai les escaliers et entrai dans la salle de bains, la fermant à clé.

J'ouvris la pharmacie pour me faire une compresse.

- Bella ? Tu es là ?

J'entendis Edward de l'autre côté de la porte.

- Heu…Oui, je suis sous la douche.

Je jouais l'innocente.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour savoir, je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver.

Il fit une pause. Je croyais qu'il était partit.

- Es-tu sûre que ça va ?

- Oui, oui ! Je te l'ai dit, je suis dans la douche.

Il ne me croirait sûrement pas.

- Je peux entrer ?

Il aurait pu entrer si j'aurais vraiment été sous la douche, je me serais caché derrière le rideaux. Mais là, avec le sang qui coulait sans cesse, je ne pouvais pas le laisser entrer.

N'obtenant pas de réponse, il essaya d'ouvrir la porte.

- Bella ! C'est fermé, tu m'inquiètes, là !

Bon, j'avais bien compris, il ne me laisserait pas tranquille. J'ouvris la porte et glissa ma tête dans le couloir pour le regarder.

- Tu vois, je vais bien.

Je faisais en sorte de cacher le sang qui était sur le sol de la salle de bains.

Il me regarda, méfiant.

- Je croyais que tu étais sous la douche.

Je fis semblant d'être contrarié.

- Oui, j'y étais ! Mais quand j'ai compris que tu ne me laisserais pas tranquille, j'ai du en sortir !

- Oh, je suis désolé.

- Oui, d'accord.

Et je rentrai la tête dans la salle de bain en refermant la porte mais pas à clé, il se douterait de quelque chose sinon.

Je pris une douche. L'eau me brûlait à l'endroit de ma blessure et coulait en rouge vif dans le siphon.

Quand j'en sortis, je mis une épaisse compresse avec du sparadrap. Je lavai la salle de bain, nettoyant toute trace de sang, rinçai la baignoire et sortis en serviette. Je fis attention à ce que celle-ci recouvre ma plaie. La douleur était encore vive mais était supportable et j'espérais qu'Edward n'en verrait rien.

J'entrai dans ma chambre et Edward était assis sur son lit.

Je le fixai.

- Pourrais-tu sortir de ma chambre pendant que je m'habille ?

Ce n'était pas vraiment une requête, plutôt un ordre.

Il vint doucement vers moi avec un sourire mielleux et passa un bras autour de ma taille.

Non, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment qu'il me tente. Je m'éloignai.

- Je suis fatiguée, sors, s'il te plaît.

Il était déçu, blessé, peut-être. Je le savais mais ne pouvais pas répondre à ses avances maintenant, pas avec cette plaie. Il la verrait.

Il déposa un baiser sur mon cou et y resta quelques instants. Je voulais m'approcher de lui, l'agripper et nous diriger vers mon lit.

Comme s'il m'avait entendu, il se pressa plus contre moi.

- Edward…

Il m'avait plaqué contre lui avec son second bras, me tenant par les hanches.

Il continuait de m'embrasser dans le cou.

Sa respiration était haletante.

- Bella…J'aimerais tellement…que tu sois mienne.

J'oubliai tout.

Je remontai une de mes jambes et l'enlaçai avec. J'allai à la recherche de ses lèvres et les rencontrai.

- Peut-être pourrais-je l'être cette nuit…

Il me regarda.

- Pour toujours ?

Je caressai sa joue.

- Pour cette nuit…

Il baissa la tête, je la lui relevai.

- Ne pourrais-tu pas t'en contenter ?

Je le suppliais presque mais ne pouvais faire autrement..

- Ai-je seulement le choix ?

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre et m'embrassa intensément. Il mit une main sur ma cuisse puis la glissa le long de ma jambe. Je me pressai plus contre lui, me servant de son corps pour me surélever un peu. Il s'arrêta dans ses caresses et prit un air dur.

- Bella, c'est quoi ça ?

Merde !! J'avais oublié cette fichue plaie ! Il avait vu le pansement et où il était situé, je ne pouvais pas prétexter le rasage.

Il s'éloigna de quelques centimètres qui me parurent bien plus.

Je ne pouvais rien répondre.

Il s'approcha de moi et arracha la compresse. Il était horrifié, je le voyais à son regard terrifié et triste, à ses lèvres entrouvertes et crispées.

Il ne dit rien pendant un moment et je ne pouvais guère en dire plus. Il inspecta ma plaie et sortit de la chambre. Me laissant seule.

Je courus en haut des escaliers.

- Attends, tu vas où ?

Il avait prit sa veste. Il ne se retourna même pas pour me répondre.

- Je sors, ne m'attend pas.

Il claqua la porte.

Il m'avait parlé froidement. Il n'avait jamais été aussi froid et dur avec moi.

Je me dirigeai dans ma chambre. J'avais l'impression qu'on insérait un couteau à dents pour déchiqueter mon cœur. Le seul être avec qui j'étais vraiment bien venait de me tourner le dos parce que j'ai choisi ce mode de vie, parce que j'avais besoin de ce mode de vie pour m'en sortir.

J'avais besoin de quelqu'un. J'allai dans la chambre de Jacob et marchai sur une photo de nous deux. Je souris, malgré mes larmes. Il était là, je n'étais pas seule, j'étais avec lui. Je m'installai dans son lit et ne mis pas longtemps à m'endormir.


	21. Chapitre 21 : Discutions

**Chapitre 21 : Discutions**

Quand je me réveillai, j'étais toujours dans le lit de Jacob. J'allai voir dans la mienne. Edward y dormait encore. Je ne pus m'empêcher de m'installer au sol pour l'admirer. Il était au moins revenu. S'était-il calmé ? M'en voulait-il ?

Je le levai un long moment après. J'étais toujours en serviette depuis hier soir. Je devais aller m'habiller.

Je pris des habits dans mon armoire et ouvris la porte de ma chambre.

- Bella ?

Il était réveillé ? Depuis quand ?

Je le regardai mais ne bougeai pas.

- Oui, c'est moi.

Il se releva doucement.

- Pourrais-tu venir ici, s'il te plait.

Je m'approchai en gardant mes distances.

Il se leva, me prit par le bras et m'entraîna sur son lit. Il me serra contre lui.

- Je suis désolé de mon comportement.

Je l'enlaçai à mon tour.

- Tu n'as pas à être désolé. Je sais combien ça peut être dur pour toi.

Je baissai la tête.

- Je sais pourquoi je ne voulais pas essayer d'être avec toi…

- Explique-moi ce que tu fais de tes nuits.

- Je ne peux pas. Tout ce que tu peux savoir, c'est que j'ai besoin de ça. J'en ai besoin pour survivre.

- Pour survivre… Tu as besoin de te faire taper dessus pour 'survivre' ?

Je poussai un soupir.

- Oui, c'est un risque.

Je me levai et m'éloignai et je l'entendis.

- J'ai peur, Bella.

Je me retournai.

- J'ai peur qu'un soir, tu ne rentres pas. J'y pense, à chaque fois que tu y vas, et à chaque fois que tu y vas, je guette anxieusement ton retour.

Je me dirigeai vers lui et lui déposai un baiser sur ses lèvres puis quittai la pièce.

J'allai dans la salle de bains pour m'habiller.

Quand j'en sortis, Edward était partit. Je pris la voiture et allai retrouver Robert.

Celui-ci m'accueillit avec inquiétude. Il me trouvait pâle.

- Robert, si tu pouvais faire attention pendant nos combats.

Je lui montrai ma blessure.

- J'ai eu un petit accident.

Il prit la même expression qu'Edward avait eue en voyant ma plaie.

- Mais comment tu t'es fait ça ?

- Je…Je suis tombé sur un mec avec un couteau en me promenant à Seattle cette nuit.

- Ma chérie, je ne t'apprends pas à te défendre pour que tu te fasses faire du mal.

- C'était un accident.

Il prit un air sévère et se leva.

- Je ne veux plus jamais voir ça sur ta peau, est-ce que tu m'as bien compris ?

- Oui, mais je n'y peux rien, je…

- Si, tu y peux quelque chose ! Entraîne-toi plus !

Il me lança un couteau dans les mains.

- Allez ma fille, montre moi ce que tu as.

Et nous nous battîmes pendant près d'une heure et demie. Quand je tombais, il m'ordonnait de me relever. Quand j'étais épuisée, il me forçait à continuer.

Quand il décréta que c'en était assez, nous arrêtâmes et j'en étais soulagée.

Nous nous assîmes sur une chaise, essoufflés.

Il me désigna ma plaie.

- Comment va ta blessure ?

Je lui souris.

- Bien mieux que mon cœur, et toi, ça va ?

Il ignora ma question.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive à ton cœur ?

Je ne savais pas trop si je devais lui dire. Nous n'avions jamais parlé sentiments et je trouvais ça assez bizarre d'en parler avec lui.

- L'homme que j'aime ne…supporte pas ce que je fais de mes nuits.

- Et je suppose que tu te bats la nuit.

Ce n'était pas une question, il le savait.

- Il m'a vu rentrée avec mon œil et hier soir, ma plaie. Il m'en veut de choisir ce mode de vie. Il ne comprend pas que j'en ai besoin.

- Je pourrais aller lui parler et…

-Non ! Il n'est même pas au courant que je suis des cours pour apprendre à me battre. S'il le savait, il ne l'accepterait pas, il aurait trop peur pour moi.

Je lui dis ensuite que je débrouillerais et qu'il en faisait déjà beaucoup pour moi.

Je partis ensuite et rentrai chez moi.


	22. Chapitre 22 : Tentation

**Chapitre 22 : Tentation**

Edward n'était pas là. J'enfilai ma tenue de jogging et partis courir.

Même si ma jambe semblait s'arracher plus à chaque pas, je me sentais trop bien pendant ma course. Je m'arrêtai à un étang pour réfléchir.

Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Il était en face, de l'autre côté de l'étang. J'étais en même temps heureuse et contrariée de le voir ici. Quand il me vit, il me fit des signes de la main et je le vis me rejoindre.

Il était en tenue de jogging, lui aussi.

- Et bien, tu ne vois jamais personne en dehors de la maison ?

Il s'en amusait. Si seulement il savait pourquoi je ne voyais personne. Mais il ne le savait pas parce que j'étais buté et que je ne voulais pas lui dire.

- Toi non plus, alors !

Il s'assit à côté de moi.

- Si, j'ai vu Alice l'autre soir.

Je le regardai, faisant mine d'être fière de moi.

- J'ai vu Angela hier.

Nous partirent dans un fou rire puis il redevint sérieux.

- Dis-moi. Qui as-tu dans ta vie ?

Je savais qu'il savait que je n'avais pas de petit ami. Donc je savais qu'il parlait de personnes comme des proches, amis,…

- J'ai Angela.

- Angela, oui… Et moi ? Me voudrais-tu ?

Voilà qu'il recommençait !

- Edward, je t'ai déjà dis, je ne peux pas…

- Bella, je ne supporte plus de te dire non pour que tu arrêtes de te faire du mal. Tu ne veux pas m'écouter, je ne peux plus rien. Même quand je te repousse, tu continues tes virés nocturnes. Alors, même si je ne suis pas sûr d'y arriver, je vais essayer d'ignorer tes activités dangereuses de nuit. Dans ce cas là, pourrais-tu être mienne ne serait-ce qu'une nuit ?

- Edward, je… Laisse-moi y réfléchir, d'accord ?

- De quoi as-tu besoin de réfléchir ?

- Des conséquences…

- Très bien.

Et il partit, reprenant sa course.

Que pouvais-je bien faire ? Je savais que je ne réussirais pas à le repousser éternellement, surtout avec l'effet qu'il me faisait.

Je réfléchirais plus tard. Je repartis courir avec ma musique pour m'empêcher de penser.

Quand ma course fut terminée, j'étais contente de retrouver une douche bien fraîche. Je filai m'habiller dans ma chambre et entendis Edward rentrer. Il se dirigea tout de suite dans la salle de bains. Quand il en sortit, j'étais devant l'ordinateur. Je l'entendis arriver derrière moi. Il se posta derrière mon siège.

- Alors ? Avances-tu dans tes recherches pour me faire quitter ta maison ?

Je soupirai.

- Mais non, Edward, ce n'est pas ça ! Tu sais très bien pourquoi tu dois partir. De plus, tu es adulte, tu ne peux pas habiter chez moi.

Je me retournai, il était en serviette et des gouttes coulaient encore le long de son torse.

Je me levai et me dirigeai vers lui.

- N'as-tu rien trouvé de plus provocant pour venir devant moi ?

Il eut un sourire de victoire et se balaya du regard.

- Non, je trouvais ça parfait. Qu'en penses-tu ?

****************************************************************

Quand je me réveillai, nous étions au milieu de la nuit.

Je souris au souvenir de notre soirée.

Quand il m'avait demandé mon avis sur sa tenue vestimentaire, je n'eus d'autre réponse que de me jeter littéralement sur lui, me pressant contre son torse mouillé.

Nous nous étions longuement embrassé avant de s'échouer sur le canapé. J'avais profité de ce spectacle, son corps, maintenant nu, sur le mien. Ce corps si bien musclé tel un Dieu qui était sur moi, me désirant.

J'avais voulu le repousser, réfléchir aux conséquences, à ma vie, à la sienne, à notre incompatibilité. Mais le goût sucré de sa langue et la douceur de ses lèvres m'avaient fait tout oublier. Il s'était détaché un peu de moi et reprenait sa respiration.

- Seras-tu mienne ?

Je le regardais, je voulais répondre oui mais ne pouvais pas. Et je n'aurais pas la force de lui dire non, plus maintenant, plus avec cette proximité entre nos deux corps.

Je m'étais contenté de le reprendre, ne lui disant ni oui, ni non.

- Jusqu'à demain matin.

Il avait déboutonné mon chemisier et glissait sa main de mon ventre vers le bas de mon dos en déposant des baisers sur ma mâchoire.

- Et demain matin ?

Je ne voulais pas y répondre, pas y penser. Je posais mes mains sur lui et jouais à dessiner ses courbes. J'avais sentit son corps se raidir à ce contact. Il commençait à me déshabiller. Je voyais qu'il s'efforçait d'être doux par ses tremblements et ses gestes vifs. Je m'étais retrouvé nue, moi aussi. Il avait eu un sourire victorieux en me voyant ainsi. Il avait ensuite tenté mon désir, me faisant languir, en provoquant des frictions entre nos deux sexes et me caressant les seins, déposant une multitude de baisers, tantôt dans le creux de mon cou, tantôt sur mon ventre.

Quand j'étais trop excitée pour réussir à articuler une phrase correcte, j'avais essayé de lui murmurer.

- Edward… Maintenant… Je t'en prie.

Je crois que j'avais plutôt hurlé à ce moment là.

Il m'avait pénétré mais je n'étais pas comblée. Plus il m'offrait du plaisir et plus j'en désirais de lui.

Je l'avais entendu pousser un grognement.

- Hmm… Ma Bella…

Puis nous nous étions endormit, moi dans ses bras comme s'il était mon ange gardien.

J'étais maintenant à ses côtés, en pleine nuit, à hésiter entre aller jouer mon rôle nocturne ou rester ici, à profiter des rares moments où je pouvais m'autoriser à être sienne.

Rester était tellement tentant mais ce rôle, ces virés nocturnes, c'était devenu ma raison de vivre.

Je décidai donc de sortir, j'en aurais peut être encore le temps malgré le bout de la nuit qui était déjà passé. Je me relevai dans le lit, regardant Edward dormir, tel un ange. Je lui tournai le dos pour descendre mais il m'agrippa la main en m'attirant vers lui.

- Où crois-tu aller comme ça ?

Il avait les yeux fermés mais souriait.

Je lui répondis à voix basse.

- Je sors. Je ne suis pas sortie ce soir.

Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Avait-il compris ce que je venais de lui dire ?

Il me serra contre lui et mit sa tête dans mon cou.

- Non, pas ce soir. Tu es mienne jusqu'à demain matin.

Je lui tapai sur l'épaule, contrariée.

- Tricheur !

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et me regarda.

- Je sais, mais il n'y a que comme ça que tu resteras avec moi.

Il posa une main sur ma joue puis vint m'embrasser. Il intensifia notre baiser puis nous refîmes l'amour pendant quelques heures avant de se rendormir.


	23. Chapitre 23 : Retour de liberté

**Chapitre 23 : Retour de liberté**

A mon réveil, il avait déjà les yeux ouverts et me regardait. Je tournai la tête.

- Ne me regarde pas. Je ne suis pas belle au réveil !

Il s'approcha de moi et me murmura.

- Si tu savais comme tu es belle en cet instant, ma Bella.

Il me prit dans ses bras et je l'enlaçai, à mon tour.

Il descendit sa main sur ma jambe pour s'arrêter à ma blessure. Le pansement était parti durant la nuit. Il la caressa avec un doigt puis me regarda.

- Ca me fait tellement mal de voir ton corps, toi, torturés de la sorte, si tu savais…

- Ca me fait du bien, comprends-le…

Il revint à moi et me resserra contre lui.

- Arriverais-je un jour à te comprendre ?

Sur sa montre, je vis que j'étais en retard au rendez-vous avec Robert. Je sautai de mon lit et m'habillai rapidement.

Edward était surpris.

- Où vas-tu ?

- Je …J'ai rendez-vous.

Il ne dit rien.

- Hé, je te rappelle que je n'étais tienne que jusqu'à ce matin.

Il baissa les yeux.

- J'ai l'impression que tu es resté prisonnière toute la nuit, contre ton gré et que tu t'échappes, heureuse.

Je me figeai. Comment pouvait-il croire une pareille ânerie après la nuit que nous venions de passer ?

Je m'approchai de lui et l'embrassai longuement.

- Je serais heureuse d'être de nouveau tienne, dès ce soir.

Il sourit.

Je lui déposai un dernier baiser sur les lèvres et partis rejoindre Robert.

Celui-ci venait de finir son cours de judo.

Il me regardait avec un air d'étonnement.

- Bonjour ma chérie. Qu'est-ce qui te rend si joyeuse ?

Je ne savais pas ce qu'il entendait par 'joyeuse'.

- Bonjour. Comment ça, joyeuse ?

- Il s'approcha de moi.

- Ce n'est pas à moi que tu vas la faire. Tu es spécialement souriante.

Il fit une pause puis reprit.

- Avec qui as-tu passé la nuit ?

J'écarquillai les yeux. Etait-ce marqué en grand sur mon font 'J'ai fais l'amour avec l'homme de ma vie cette nuit' ?

Avant de n'avoir pu répliquer, J'avais rougit et Robert avait eu la confirmation qu'il attendait.

- Ha, je le savais ! Alors, raconte-moi tout. C'était avec l'homme que tu m'as dit aimé au moins ?

- Heu… Oui, c'était avec lui mais…je ne pense pas que ça dure.

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Et pourquoi ça, jeune fille ?

Je baissai les yeux, ça me faisait mal d'admettre la vérité.

- Nos vies sont incompatibles.

- Je vois. Et bien, s'il t'aime vraiment, il s'accrochera.

Il me fit un clin d'œil et se leva.

- Allez ma fille, on va travailler maintenant.

Je le suivis et nous travaillâmes à nouveau le couteau.

Je rentrai vers midi chez moi et me fis à manger. De simples croque-monsieur, je n'avais pas envie de me mettre aux casseroles.

Je m'installai devant la télévision et regardai un film. Je fus heureuse de ne pas y trouver d'histoire d'amour. L'histoire que j'avais avec Edward remplissait suffisamment mes pensées. Le film finit, Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine en tendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Je savais que c'était lui mais ne voulais pas me jeter à son coup, bien que l'envie ne manquait pas. Je rinçai mon assiette et sentis deux bras se glisser autour de ma taille et la tête d'Edward se blottir sur mon épaule.

- Bonjour ma Bella de mes nuits.

Ces deux mots m'avaient donné des frissons. 'Ma Bella'. C'était tellement beau, sortant de sa bouche. Je posai ma tête contre la sienne.

J'hésitais à lui demander pourquoi je ne l'avais pas retrouvé en rentrant, après tout, il était aussi libre que moi, moins même.

Je pris une petite voix qui en sortit tremblante et timide.

- Tu n'étais pas là quand je suis rentrée.

Bien que c'était une affirmation, mon ton laissa penser à une question.

Il me posa un baiser dans le coup.

- J'ai des obligations mademoiselle.

Je n'étais pas assez contente de la réponse, elle était trop floue.

Je me retournai et lui souris.

- Quel genre d'obligation, Monsieur Cullen ?

Une lueur éclaircit son regard vert puis il me rendit mon sourire avant de venir presser ma bouche contre la sienne.

- Je suis professeur, ne l'oublie pas. J'ai donc des cours à préparer. Et je suis aussi le frère d'Alice, le fils de Carlisle et Esmée, l'ami d'Emmett et…

- Stop ! J'en sais assez.

- Mais…

- Non ! Je ne veux que tu en arrives aux femmes, je préfère ne pas savoir.

Je lui souriais pour faire passer cette 'scène' pour de l'humour mais lui comme moi savions que le fond de cette remarque était sérieux.

Il baissa la tête.

- Comme tu voudras.

Je n'arrivais pas à deviner si cela confirmait la présence d'autres femmes dans sa vie ou s'il était juste déçu que je pense ça de lui.

Il me lâcha et monta dans ma chambre en m'entraînant par le poignet.

- Es-tu douée au tennis ?

- Non, pas vraiment. Le contact d'une raquette me rend immédiatement dangereuse.

Je baissai le regard, honteuse de dire ça à mon prof de sport qui m'avait félicité une semaine plus tôt.

Il releva ma tête en tenant mon menton.

- Alors nous allons t'entraîner parce que nous en ferons, en cours de sport, après les vacances.

- Non, Edward. Je ne veux pas te blesser.

Il ne connaissait pas ma force, il ne savait pas comme je pourrais lui faire mal, accidentellement.

Nous étions dans ma chambre, il se mit en face de moi et s'approcha pour n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres.

- Je ne veux pas voir ma meilleure élève se casser la figure à cause de sa maladresse.

- Et si je te faisais mal.

Dis-je gênée.

Il me sourit, rassurant.

- J'esquiverai.

Je ne pus retenir un petit rire.

- Tu as intérêt à sacrément bien esquiver alors.

Il me regarda, faussement blessé.

- Bella, je ne suis pas prof de sport depuis hier ! Tu me déçois beaucoup de croire ça.

Je m'approchai de lui et l'enlaçai.

- Excusez-moi d'avoir douté de vos capacités, monsieur.

Il rit.

- Excuses acceptées. Pour cette fois.

Sur ce, nous nous habillâmes en tenue de sport et marchâmes jusqu'au gymnase de Forks. Nous entrâmes et nous commençâmes de jouer. Enfin, lui jouait et moi, je me débattais au mieux.

A la vue de la panique que m'inspirait la raquette en jouant, Edward se mit derrière moi pour accompagner mes mouvements.

Je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud sur mon épaule, tout son corps contre le mien. J'avais envie de me presser contre lui et de prendre sa main qui tenait mon bras, de la glisser le long de mon corps et de le…

- Regarde, comme ça.

Mais il n'avait pas les même pensées que moi, à cet instant…

- Oui, je sais comment il faut faire. Je n'y arrive pas, c'est tout.

Je m'éloignai de lui et posai la raquette au sol, abdiquant. Je n'avais jamais réussi au tennis, j'allais encore moins réussir avec lui comme distraction.

Il me suivit et posa sa raquette vers la mienne.

- Tu ne vas pas abandonner tout de même ? Tu es ma meilleure élève, je te l'ai déjà dis, et nous nous y sommes mit que depuis une heure.

- Oui, et moi je t'ai déjà dis que je n'arrivais pas avec les raquettes. Je n'y suis jamais arrivé en me concentrant, comment voudrais-tu que j'y arrive si tu es avec moi ? Comment voudrais-tu que je me concentre sur le tennis ?

Il s'approcha de moi arborant un sourire malicieux.

- Alors tu n'y arrives pas parce que je te distrais ?

Il prit mes mains et jouait avec mes doigts.

Je baissai les yeux, consciente du ridicule qui dansait autour de moi.

Il diminua la distance qui nous séparait et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'oubliai tout à ce moment là. L'endroit où nous étions, la cause de notre présence ici, le fait que ce soit un lieu public…

Je me compressai contre lui et sentis le rythme de ma respiration s'accélérer. Il me plaqua fermement contre le mur et je sentis ses mains glisser sous mes vêtements. J'entourai ses jambes d'une des miennes. Il libéra ma bouche pour me chatouiller le cou de sa langue. Je jetai ma tête en arrière.

Nous entendîmes un bruit sourd. Il se figea et me regarda, reprenant son souffle et s'écartant, nous remettant dans une position 'correcte' dans le cas où quelqu'un nous verrait.

J'étais un peu paniquée.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

J'entendis une voix derrière moi.

- Oh, Monsieur Cullen ! Je ne savais pas que vous veniez vous entraîner pendant les vacances.

Un petit monsieur d'apparence assez faible, nous avait rejoint.

Edward s'éclaircit la voix.

- Bonjour. Bien, si, je ne voudrais pas perdre la main.

Il lui sourit et lui serra la main.

Il vint me saluer et commença à parler à Edward de quelques problèmes que rencontrait le club de foot de je ne sais quelle commune.

Je plaçai une main sous son t-shirt dans son dos, le caressant pour obtenir son attention puis lui chuchotai à l'oreille.

- On se verra plus tard.

Je lui souris et m'éloignai. Je savais que la présence du petit homme l'empêcherait de tenter quoi que ce soit.

Il me rattrapa le poignet et me fit venir à lui, déposant un long et doux baiser sur mes lèvres.

- A plus tard, alors.

Je restai bouche bée quelques secondes puis m'en allai.


	24. Chapitre 24 : Revivre

**Chapitre 24 : Revivre**

J'avais envie d'aller me promener cet après-midi. Tout allait si bien en ce moment. C'est comme si le vide qu'avait laissé l'absence de Charlie et Jacob était à nouveau comblé. Biensur, ceux-ci étaient irremplaçables et même Edward ne pouvait me faire oublier le mal que j'avais à vivre sans eux. Mais c'était comme s'il était le point de suture de mon manque d'eux. Il était là et m'aidait à cicatriser mais la blessure ne disparaîtrait jamais vraiment et me ferait toujours souffrir. Il était juste là pour la soulager. Et jusqu'à quand ? Si, lui aussi, il lui arrivait quelque chose ? La seule personne ayant survécu à ma présence était Angela. J'avais perdu tous les autres. Et si je le perdais ? Qu'est-ce que je deviendrais ? Je passerais mes journée à culpabiliser, certaines que c'est le fait de m'avoir côtoyé qui l'ai poussé vers la mort. Je perdrais le peu de vie que j'avais retrouvé à ses côtés. Et si, pire encore, il lui arrivait quelque chose en rapport avec ce que je faisais de mes nuits ? Si une personne voulait me le faire payer et s'attaquait alors à la seule personne qui vit sous mon toit ? Serait-il capable de se défendre ? Serais-je capable de protéger l'homme que j'aime ? Serais-je seulement présente ce jour là ? Et s'il mourait, je savais que je m'en voudrais jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Je savais que je n'y survivrais pas. Je ne voulais pas le mettre en danger et ça faisait un point de plus dans la colonne 'Je ne peux pas être avec Edward'.

En faisant un bilan, nombreux étaient les points contre ma relation avec Edward. Je ne voulais plus m'attacher -j'avoue que ce point est assez faussé aujourd'hui-, Edward est trop curieux, il ne supporterait pas que je lui cache la moitié de ma vie et moi non plus, il aurait le droit de douter de ma fidélité vu que je passe mes nuits dehors, ce qui ferait de nous un couple pas solide, il est mon prof et nous n'avons pas le droit d'être ensemble -bien qu'il n'ai pas caché notre relation devant le petit homme du gymnase-, il ne supporte pas de me voir rentrer avec une quelconque blessure et il risque d'avoir de graves problèmes par rapport à mon rôle de nuit.

Pour essayer de me remonter le moral, je cherchais les points POUR notre relation. Malheureusement, je n'en trouvai qu'un. Je l'aimais.

Peut-être était-ce suffisant après tout.

Je fus extirpée de mes pensées par la sonnette de la porte d'entrée.

Mon cœur battit, tout d'un coup, plus fort, quand je me souvins que la dernière fois que j'avais entendu cette sonnette, c'était quand l'officier Masen était venu m'annoncer la perte de mon père et mon frère…

J'ouvris la porte, les mains tremblantes, quand je reconnus le visage familier d'Alice. Celle qui m'invitait tous les jours à venir manger avec elle et sa famille. Elle avait l'air d'être très gentille. Elle avait tout le temps le sourire et courrait dans tous les sens telle une boule d'énergie. Quand elle me vit, elle sautillait sur place et se jeta à mon cou.

En rajoutant, dans sa description, 'ultrasensible'.

- Bella ! Ca fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu !

- Alice, ça fait…quelques jours.

Je voulais rajouter 'C'est tout' à la fin de ma phrase mais ne voulais pas la blesser.

- Tu veux entrer, peut-être ?

- Evidemment !

Elle avait dit ça avec un large sourire, comme si ça avait été d'une logique insoupçonnable.

Je la fis entrer et elle me suivit dans le salon. Je m'assis sur la chaise de l'ordinateur et me mis face à elle.

- Alors, Alice ? Pourquoi viens-tu me rendre visite ?

Je retenais mes sarcasmes pour ne pas lui faire mal. Je m'en voudrais d'être méchante envers elle. Elle s'assit sur le dossier du canapé.

- Voilà, mon frère n'a plus de maison. Je sais qu'il loge chez quelqu'un, il me l'a dit mais n'a pas voulu me dire de qui il s'agissait.

Ok, si je me rappelle bien, il ne voulait pas que sa famille soir au courant, il fallait donc que j'en dise le moins possible. Ensuite, je suis sensé n'être au courant de rien, donc faire l'innocente.

- Et qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir la dedans ?

- Et bien, une amie à moi, Leah, aurait aperçu mon frère par ici il y a quelques jours.

- Possible, je n'ai pas fait attention.

Elle prit un air pleins de soupçons.

- Il courait avec toi.

Bon, je n'avais jamais été douée pour mentir. Je décidai donc d'opter pour la vérité, enfin, une partie.

- Oui, Alice, je loge, temporairement, ton frère.

Elle avait retrouvé son sourire joyeux.

- Comment êtes-vous arrivé du statut 'prof-élève' au statut 'je dors chez toi' ?

- Nous nous sommes rencontré le soir où sa maison a brûlé et il ne voulait pas vous inquiéter. Je lui ai donc proposé ma maison. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas.

- Non, non ! Je te suis même reconnaissante de lui laisser un endroit où loger. Et comment les choses ont évolué entre vous ?

Quoi ? Comment ça 'évolué' ?

J'écarquillai les yeux.

- Qu'entends-tu par là ?

-Et bien, je sais qu'il avait un béguin pour toi depuis ton retour au lycée.

Elle haussa les épaules.

- C'est pour ça que je te harcèle depuis des semaines pour que tu viennes te joindre à nous à la cantine. Tu sais, mon frère n'est pas très branché 'filles'. Il n'a pas eu beaucoup de petite amie dans sa vie, bien que les occasions ne manquent pas !

j'acquiesçai.

- C'est vrai qu'il doit être très…convoité, vu son charme.

Elle me regardait d'un air taquin.

- Qu'entends-tu par 'son charme' ? T'y serais-tu laissé prendre ?

Je rougis. J'en avais trop dit.

- Alice, tu veux quelque chose ? A boire ? A manger ?

Je me levai et me dirigeai vers la cuisine mais elle me suivit.

- Non, non, petite cachottière. Répond à ma question.

Elle s'amusait de ma réaction mais était, en même temps, intéressée par la réponse que je pourrais lui donner.

J'allais éviter de répondre en lui listant ce que je pouvais lui proposer à manger mais la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit.

Edward entra dans la maison et regarda sa sœur quelques secondes avant de lui sourire. Il m'envoya ensuite un regard d'interrogation.

- Alice te…

Elle me coupa la parole.

- Je n'aime pas que tu me caches où tu vis, j'ai donc fais ma petite enquête et une amie à moi te voyait beaucoup trop souvent ici. Elle me l'a fait remarquer.

Il ne répondit rien, ne bougeait pas.

- Et bien, ça fait plaisir de voir ton accueil chaleureux, Edward.

Il reprit conscience.

- Je suis désolé, Alice, je ne m'attendais juste pas à te voir débarquer ici.

Je me dirigeai vers la porte.

- Je…Je vais vous laisser discuter.

Edward me saisit par la main et m'approcha de lui. Sa main effleura ma joue et je me sentis déjà dans un état second.

- Non, nous avons à discuter tous les trois.

Alice avait bien remarqué le geste de son frère. Elle me regarda avec un grand sourire.

- Non ? C'est pour ça que tu ne voulais rien me dire Bella ?

Je la regardais, gênée.

- Non, Alice, ne te fais pas de fausses joies.

Elle restait avec cet air joyeux, comme lors d'un mariage.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Ton frère et moi, ça…ne pourra pas durer.

Elle écarquilla les yeux.


	25. Chapitre 25 : Repas de famille

**Chapitre 25 : Repas de famille**

Je croyais que c'était à cause de ce que je venais de dire mais changeai vite d'avis quand elle ouvrit la bouche.

- Oh mon dieu ! Nous allons être en retard !

Edward et moi échangeâmes un regard comprenant que ma tentative de lui parler était un échec.

Alice nous regarda.

- Edward, tout le monde nous attend pour manger, va te préparer.

Elle posa son regard sur moi.

- Toi, Bella, tu viens aussi. Je vais m'occuper de toi.

Edward déposa un baiser sur mon front.

- Je suis désolé.

Je le regardais avec un regard d'incompréhension mais il ne pouvait pas m'expliquer maintenant. Il alla dans la chambre et Alice m'emmena dans la salle de bains.

Elle s'amusa avec moi pendant une bonne heure. Essaies de maquillage, coiffures, vêtements,… J'eus juste le droit de choisir mon parfum.

Pendant qu'elle jouait à la marionnette avec moi, j'hésitais à vraiment y aller.

- Alice, je ne suis pas sûre de devoir venir chez vous, ma place n'y est pas.

- Oh que si ! Et tout le monde sera ravi de te voir ! Ils te connaissent déjà tous.

- Quoi ? Mais comment…

- Edward ne tombe pas sous le charme d'une de ses élèves tous les jours.

Elle me fit un clin d'œil.

Nous nous battîmes ensuite sur le bas de ma tenue. Elle voulait que je porte une robe violette en satin qu'Angela m'avait fait acheter quelques mois plus tôt.

Et elle eut le dernier mot… Moi qui me battais avec des hommes tous les soirs, je me laissais faire par une meneuse de marionnette.

Quand j'enfilai la robe, elle vit ma blessure mais ne sembla pas surprise. Enfin une personne qui ne va pas m'hurler dessus parce que je me suis fait mal. Elle mit un coup de spray qui faisait office de pansement transparent puis camoufla avec du font de teint.

Quand je fus enfin prête, Edward nous attendait en bas, dans la cuisine. Je descendis les escaliers et le vis. Il était vêtu d'un jeans noir et d'un t-shirt blanc, tous les deux très moulants. Je pouvais imaginer les courbes de son corps et me voir les toucher, les caresser.

Il s'approcha de moi mais Alice l'empêcha d'aller plus loin.

- Edward, j'ai mis une heure à réaliser ce chef d'œuvre, alors attends au moins que vous rentriez ce soir avant de me l'abîmer.

Il se contenta donc de déposer un baiser sur ma main et de plonger ses yeux dans les miens.

- Tu es magnifique, ma Bella.

Ces deux derniers mots me firent autant d'effet que la première fois qu'il les avait prononcés mais les mots 'tu es magnifique' résonnaient plus fort encore dans ma tête.

Je caressa sa joue et lui souris.

- Tu l'es beaucoup plus.

Puis je lui fis un clin d'œil. Ces mots, il me les avait déjà dis et j'avais osé, moi aussi, aujourd'hui.

Alice nous ramena à la réalité.

- Mes chers, nous allons devoir y aller.

Dans la voiture, Edward posa quelques questions sur l'objet de ce dîner a Alice. J'étais très anxieuse de devoir rencontrer toute leur famille et Edward le remarqua.

- Bella, quelque chose ne va pas ?

Je le regardai dans le rétroviseur et y rencontra son regard. Il y vit l'inquiétude qui y régnait et s'arrêta au bord de la route.

Alice sursauta.

- Mais que fais-tu ?

Edward ne lui répondit pas et se retourna pour me regarder.

- Bella, si tu ne veux pas venir, ce n'est pas grave, nous le comprendrons.

Sa sœur me regardait et lui jeta un regard.

- Mais enfin Edward ! Ce n'est pas une enfant, ne lui parle pas comme ça.

Edward ne releva pas et me fixait.

Je fis semblant de me relaxer.

- Non, tout va très bien.

Il ne me crut pas une seconde mais redémarra la voiture et nous emmena chez eux.

Leur maison était magnifique. Très moderne, avec beaucoup de grandes fenêtres. La lumière qui y sortait était chaleureuse et le calme qui l'entourait était apaisant.

Nous entrâmes dans la grande maison. Edward me tenait la main pour me soutenir. Il savait à quel point c'était effrayant pour moi qui n'avais parlé à personne d'autres que mes profs et amis depuis quelques mois. Il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi je m'étais renfermé d'un coup et je ne comptais pas lui en parler.

Edward me présenta au reste de sa famille et Alice n'avait pas mentit, ils semblaient ravis de me voir.

Je connaissais maintenant tous ceux qu'Alice me parlait lors de ses invitations incessantes.

Emmett, avait des allures de colosse. Il avait de larges épaules et tournait autour du mètre quatre vingt dix. Son visage était un peu rond et il avait de tout petits yeux. Je rencontrai aussi leurs parents dont ils ne m'avaient jamais parlé, Esmée, une femme très chaleureuse avec des cheveux magnifiques. Elle avait un visage en forme de cœur et très maternel avec un front dégagé, et Carlisle, son mari, de la même taille qu'Edward et des cheveux blonds très bien coiffé. Il avait un regard perçant, un marron spécial.

Quand nous fûmes tous au salon, Esmée partit pour préparer le dîner.

Emmett était sur le canapé, Alice m'avait posé quelques questions sur le lycée, mes cours, mon rattrapage. Edward s'était joins à nous et je profitai de l'occasion de ne pas laisser Alice toute seule pour aller aider Esmée.

Je me levai et Edward ne lâcha pas mon bras.

- Où vas-tu donc ?

- Je vais dans la cuisine, aider Esmée.

Il m'avait sourit.

- Esmée fait ça souvent, elle va très bien s'en sortir si tu n'es pas avec.

- Non, j'aimerais…aller l'aider.

Il s'apprêta à protester mais son père, souriant, le coupa.

- Edward, on ne discute pas quand sa petite amie veut faire quelque chose.

Il lui parlait sûrement en tant que connaisseur vu comme Esmée n'aimait pas être contrariée.

J'avais un peu rougis aux mots 'petite amie' dit si fort, devant tout le monde. Il déposa un baiser sur ma main et m'indiqua la direction de la cuisine.

Esmée coupait des légumes. J'observai leur grande cuisine et elle le remarqua.

- Comment la trouvez-vous ?

- Je la trouve magnifique, vraiment.

Elle me sourit.

- Carlisle voulait me faire plaisir en investissant dans un pareil ameublement.

Je lui souris.

- J'espère qu'il y est arrivé.

- Oui, j'avais repéré cette cuisine là. J'en étais tombé amoureuse en fait.

Elle rit.

Je continuais d'inspecter cette pièce immense.

- Cette cuisine est aussi grande que ma chambre !

M'exclamais-je.

Esmée avait rit avec moi et m'avais proposé de l'aider. J'épluchais des pommes de terre.

- Je suis contente qu'Edward ai enfin trouvé chaussure à son pied.

Oui, bon, tout le monde croyais que nous allions finir nos jours ensemble, il avait oublié de leur préciser que ma vie n'était compatible avec aucune autre.

- Je n'aurai peut-être pas cette chance. Notre relation est spéciale.

- Est-elle basée sur l'amour ?

D'accord, la franchise était l'un des maître mot de cette maison. Je n'y étais pas habitué mais ça me plaisait beaucoup.

- Oui, enfin…de mon côté, oui.

- Alors pourquoi n'aurais-tu pas cette chance ?

- Il y a beaucoup de raisons mais la plus importante est que ma vie n'est pas très compatible avec les relations, amicales ou sentimentales.

- Je suis sûre qu'Edward vous aime, je l'ai vu dans ses yeux, à la façon qu'il a de vous regarder et de sourire bêtement. Je suis certaines que tout va s'arranger pour votre incompatibilité.

- Quelle incompatibilité ?

Edward était là, souriant. Il vint à moi et m'enlaça pendant que je finissais les pommes de terre. Sa mère lui répondit avant que je ne me remette de ce contact.

- Nous parlions de l'incompatibilité de certains vêtements qu'elle porte défois. Alice devrait l'aider un peu.

Ouf !! Esmée venait de me sauver ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je n'aurais pas vraiment apprécié qu'Edward sache de quoi je parlais, à l'instant, avec sa mère.

Et quand nous parlions du loup. Alice arriva dans la cuisine et se jeta sur Edward.

- Lâche-la ! Mais enfin, tu veux la décoiffer ? Ou pire, la démaquiller ?

Edward me relâcha et l'absence de la chaleur de son corps contre le mien me brûlait déjà.

- Alice, tu exagères, je…

Esmée les coupa.

- C'est quoi tout ce monde ici ? Allez, oust ! Dehors, je ne garde que Bella.

Elle les poussa gentiment et nous nous retrouvâmes seules.

- Heu…Merci.

- A quel propos ?

- Bien, de ne pas avoir dis à Edward le sujet dont nous parlions.

Elle me fit un sourire complice.

- Mon fils n'a pas à connaître toutes les choses dont tu parles. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis sa mère qu'il en saura davantage.

Je lui souris.

Le repas était près et Edward avait proposé son aide pour préparer la table avec Alice.

Esmée annonça que tout qu'elle voulait tout le monde autour de la table.

C'était une table carrée. Emmett se mit aux côtés d'Alice, Carslisle, aux côtés d'Esmée et Edward, à mes côtés.


	26. Chapitre 26 : Justifications

**Chapitre 26 : Justifications**

Nous commençâmes à manger et chacun entamait une discussion. Emmett et Carlisle parlaient de chasse et étaient insultés par Alice d'assassins, de meurtriers, d'insensibles,…

Esmée, Edward et moi parlions du lycée puis Carlisle s'immisça dans notre conversation et voulut en savoir plus sur moi.

- Tu es arrivé ici il y longtemps ?

- Oui, je…Je suis née ici.

Carlisle prit un air sceptique.

- Mais nous ne t'avons jamais vu… Nous ne sommes là que depuis le mois d'octobre mais j'étais sûr d'avoir vus toutes les têtes de Forks passer à l'hôpital.

D'après ce qu'il disait, il était médecin. Oui, j'en avais entendu parler, je ne sais plus où.

- Oui, je n'ai pas besoin d'aller à l'hôpital, c'est une chance.

Edward prit un regard dur mais personne ne semblait avoir remarqué sa mauvaise humeur.

Carlisle non plus, d'ailleurs.

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'on m'a dit.

Je ne comprenais pas tout, là.

- Ha, et que vous a-t-on dit ?

Il mit ses coudes sur la table et joignit ses mains.

- Et bien, on m'a dit que tu te blessais souvent et à la vue de ton œil encore un peu bleuet, je veux bien le croire.

- Oui, je…Je suis très maladroite.

Je lançai un regard noir à Edward et il détourna la tête.

- Et comment t'es-tu fais cette plaie sur ta jambe ?

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Je ne savais même pas comment il était au courant. Alice ? Edward ?

- Je…J'ai fait tombé un couteau sur ma cuisse, il est arrivé la pointe en bas.

Je ris nerveusement et il se contenta d'acquiescer, guère convaincu.

Esmée changea de sujet de conversation en parlant de son repas qui venait d'un autre pays et nous parlâmes de leur culture.

Edward avait prit ma main au milieu du repas. Je ne l'ai pas empêché de la prendre mais ne l'ai pas suivit dans ses caresses, ce qu'il remarqua mais il ne les arrêta pas pour autant.

Vers une heure du matin, nous avions tous fini de manger et la table était débarrassée depuis longtemps ainsi que la vaisselle faite. Alice était monté dans son ancienne chambre et le reste était dans le salon. Nous parlions et rigolions beaucoup.

J'appréciais ce moment, ils étaient très gentils et simples, malgré leur immense maison et leur beauté, mais je voulais sortir. Je voulais aller à Seattle et me défouler, aider, vivre.

Je n'avais pas beaucoup parlé à Edward après le repas. J'étais un peu furieuse après lui qu'il parle de mes blessures à sa famille. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'être au courant, pas plus que lui, d'ailleurs.

- Nous pourrions peut-être y aller ? Je me sens fatiguée.

Edward me regarda. Il était triste et furieux à la fois. Il savait que ce n'était pas la fatigue mais l'appel de sortir ce soir.

Il regarda ensuite sa mère.

- Maman, Bella est fatiguée, nous rentrons.

Après qu'Esmée ai fait promettre à Edward de venir la voir prochainement avec moi et que nous ayons salué tout le monde, nous rentrâmes.

Dans la voiture, Edward ne dit rien et me prit la main.

Le silence me pesait mais j'étais encore furieuse après lui.

Il resserra sa main pour captiver mon attention.

- Tu sors ce soir, n'est-ce pas ?

Sa voie était suppliante. Ca me faisait mal de le voir ainsi mais je n'y pouvais rien, après tout.

Et j'étais fâchée contre lui. Je l'héberge pour l'aider, pas pour qu'il raconte ma vie privée à sa famille.

- Biensur ! Quelle question.

Il soupira et le calme vint très vite reprendre possession de l'habitacle.

Nous arrivâmes chez moi et je rentrai et me dirigeai vers la salle de bains.

Je devais absolument me changer et prendre une douche pour effacer toute trace de marionnettisme.

J'étais sous la douche, savourant le bienfait de l'eau sur ma peau. La chaleur décontractait mes muscles tendus.

J'entendis Edward derrière la porte de la salle de bains.

- Bella ?

- Quoi ?

- Je peux entrer ? Je veux te parler avant que tu sortes.

Il n'attendit pas ma réponse pour ouvrir la porte.

Je soupirai. En plus d'être curieux, il était têtu !

Je sortis un bras de la douche.

- Tu pourrais me passer ma serviette ?

Je sentis sa main sur la mienne et glisser le long de mon bras.

Je voulais le laisser continuer mais je savais que ce n'était qu'une ruse pour m'empêcher de sortir.

Je retirai ma main et sortis de la douche, nue, pour aller chercher ma serviette de bains. Je sentais les yeux d'Edward me caresser mais je ne me laisserais pas faire pour qu'il réussisse à me garder enfermée. Il s'approcha de moi et me prit par la taille. Je sentis son corps chaud contre le mien. Son étreinte autour de moi était si agréable, si plaisante. Mais, non ! J'ai dis que je ne me laisserais pas faire. Je m'écartai de lui et il me regarda, surpris. C'était bien la première fois que je réussissais à lui résister.

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Es-tu furieuse après moi ?

- Un peu.

- Du fait que j'ai parlé à mon père de tes blessures. Je voulais qu'il t'examine.

Je ris sans vraiment d'humour.

- Non, Edward, ce n'est pas à ton père que tu en as parlé, c'est à toute ta famille !

- Je ne leur cache rien.

- Ha oui ? Et le pourquoi du comment tu dors chez moi, tu ne leur caches pas, peut-être ?

Il baissa la tête.

- Tu es dure.

Je sentais les larmes me monter aux yeux.

- Non, je ne suis pas dure ! Je suis…blessée ! Trahie !

Mes larmes avaient maintenant atteins mes yeux et coulaient. Plus j'essayais de les retenir et plus elles coulaient.

- …Perdue !…

Je trouvai la force de marcher jusqu'à ma chambre pour me poser sur mon lit. J'avais toujours meilleure allure ici, sur mon lit, qu'écroulée, à la salle de bains, devant Edward.

Je voulais me calmer mais Edward vint me rejoindre et mes larmes coulèrent de plus belle.

Il s'installa à côté de moi et me prit dans ses bras.

Une demi-heure plus tard, j'étais calmée. Ma respiration avait prit un rythme normal et plus aucune larme ne coulait de mes yeux. J'avais mouillé le t-shirt d'Edward en déversant mes larmes dessus.

Quand il vit que j'étais calmée, il déposa un baiser sur mon front et resserra son étreinte autour de moi.

Nous restâmes ainsi quelques minutes puis il rompit le silence.

- Qu'entendais-tu par 'blessée, trahie et perdue' ?

Je souris tristement.

- Tu ne me laisseras donc jamais de répit ?

- A quel propos ?

- Avec tes questions.

Il me sourit.

- Je ne te laisserai pas de répit tant que je n'aurai pas de réponse.

- Ca m'a blessée que tu parles de ma vie privée à tes parents, je me suis sentie trahie, et je me sens perdue parce que j'ai passé des mois à me trouver un équilibre que tu ne supportes pas aujourd'hui.

- Ha oui… Te faire du mal. J'oubliais que tu avais besoin de ça.

- Edward, ce n'est pas 'me faire du mal' à proprement parler, mais j'en ai besoin, pour surmonter tout ça. Regarde, je ne suis pas sortie hier soir, je n'ai pas supporté que tu leur parles de ça. Peut-être que si j'étais sortie, j'aurais pu me calmer, me contrôler… J'ai même réussis à te résister, imagines-tu ce qu'il me faut pour que j'arrive à un tel stade ?

- Je préfère ne pas imaginer.

Il ne dit rien pendant un moment puis reprit.

- Pourquoi t'es-tu absenté quelques mois du lycée ?

Pff, tout le monde en avait parlé au lycée, il connaissait déjà la réponse.

- Ne me pose pas une question à laquelle tu as déjà la réponse.

- Comment le saurais-je ?

- Tout le lycée en parlait, Alice me l'a dit.

- Je ne m'intéresse pas à ce que disent les gens. La plupart est faux.

- J'ai…perdu mon frère et mon père…

Il me serra plus fort puis déposa un baiser sur mon front et m'indiqua le couloir.

- C'est leurs chambres, là-bas ?

- Oui…

- Ceci explique donc cela.

Il semblait réfléchir et je ne voulais pas m'étaler sur ce sujet donc je me tu.

Je n'étais plus en colère contre lui. Je n'avais pas envie de sortir mais de rester avec lui, profiter du temps que je pourrais passer dans ses bras.

Il hésita puis me demanda.

- Veux-tu bien me raconter ce que tu as vécu après ça ?

Je relevai un peu la tête pour le regarder et son sourire rassurant me donna la force dont j'avais besoin.

- Ils étaient ma raison de vivre, ma vie, mon bonheur, mon tout. Après leur mort, je n'ai rien vécu… Je ne vivais plus, je n'avais plus goût à rien. Angela s'est occupé de moi pendant ce temps et j'avais arrêté de parler. Elle était la seule personne que je voyais et je l'ignorais. Et un jour, elle a craqué et m'a fait comprendre que je devais trouver un but, une raison de vivre. Je l'ai fait. Je me suis préparé pendant un mois, tous les jours, et quand j'ai été prête, je suis sortie. Mes sorties nocturnes sont ma nouvelle raison de vivre, c'est mon but, ce pour quoi je me bats.

- Si je comprends bien, ton père et ton frère, autrement dit, ta raison de vivre, sont partis et donc maintenant, tes virés le soir sont ta nouvelle raison de vivre.

- En quelques sorte… Pourtant, j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont encore là défois, quand je vais dans leur chambre ou que je fais quelque chose de dangereux, je les sens, ils sont là.

Il se raidit.

- Et quand nous… enfin quand nous sommes entrain de… faire l'amour… Ils sont là ?

Je ris.

- Non, je ne les ai jamais sentis. Ils nous laissent quand même de l'intimité. Et puis…J'ai autre chose à sentir dans ces moments là.

Il resta bouche bée quelques instants puis s'éclaircit la voix, ignorant mon dernier commentaire.

- Et Angela dans tout ça ? N'est-elle pas une bonne raison de vivre ? C'est une vraie amie, non ?

- Oui, elle l'est. Mais je suis un boulet pour elle, je le sais.

- Et donc tu vas te faire taper dessus…

- Non… Je fais une espèce de job dangereux. Je n'ai plus rien à perdre et le faire, je sais que ça sert à quelque chose. Si Angela me pers, bien qu'elle sera malheureuse, ça ne pourra que la soulager du poids que je suis devenue dans sa vie.

- Et si moi je te pers ?

Il avait voulu sa voix calme mais j'y sentais la peur.

Je ne répondis pas. Que pouvais-je bien répondre à ça ?

- Bella, imagines-tu ma vie sans toi ? Imagines-tu un monde dans lequel tu ne vivrais plus ? J'y serais mort, je n'y existerais plus.

Ses paroles m'avaient touché en plein cœur. Peut-être m'aimait-il vraiment. Il me serra plus fort contre lui et mes lèvres allèrent chercher les siennes. A ce simple contact, je sentis un puissant désir s'emparer de moi et avant que je ne me rende compte de mon geste, j'étais sur lui, provoquant des frictions entre nos deux corps pour mieux le sentir contre moi et l'embrassant fougueusement. Mes mains glissèrent sous t-shirt pour descendre plus bas, toujours plus bas… Je vis le désir noircir ses yeux verts et il me déshabilla en état d'urgence. Je lui ôtai ses vêtements au même rythmes et nous fîmes l'amour. Plusieurs fois, même.

Comme à chaque fois que nous faisions l'amour, j'avais l'impression que ma vie était un rêve –où un cauchemar- et que cet instant était mon réveil pour vivre à nouveau.

**************************************************

Il s'était endormi. J'entendis sa montre sonner cinq heures du matin. Je ne ressentais pas un besoin puissant de devoir aller jouer mon rôle nocturne. Je me levai pour aller boire mais Edward se réveilla en sursaut et agrippa ma main.

Je le regardais, surprise puis compris ce qui le tracassait.

Je caressa son visage avec la paume de ma main.

- Je ne sors pas, je vais boire.

Il ne me répondit rien. Je pensai qu'il ne me croyait pas et qu'il s'attendait à ne pas me voir avant quelques heures.

Je descendis et bus un verre d'eau qui me fit un bien fou. Sentir l'eau fraîche couler à l'intérieur de mon corps brûlant, j'avais toujours adoré cette sensation.

Je sentis une main sur mon épaule. Je souris et me retourna mais il n'y avait personne. Ca devait être Charlie et Jacob. Je chuchota de façon à ce qu'Edward ne m'entende pas, il m'aurait pris pour une folle.

- Je vous aime…

Je vis la porte de la cuisine se refermer doucement. Ils m'avaient répondu.

Je remontai, le cœur gonflé d'avoir communiqué avec eux et léger en même temps.

Je m'installai contre Edward qui m'enlaça et me blottis contre lui.

- Alors c'est bien vrai, tu ne sors pas.

Il ouvrit les yeux et me sourit.

- Je peux être très stupide quelques fois, mais je ne mens jamais.

Il me serra plus fort et souris, taquin.

- Mais je n'ai jamais douté de ta parole.

Il referma les yeux. Je pensais qu'il se rendormait mais il reprit.

- Pourquoi as-tu fermé la porte de la cuisine ?

J'écarquillai les yeux.

- Je… Je ne voulais pas faire trop de bruit pour ne pas te réveiller.

Son visage s'approcha de moi et je sentis son nez caresser ma mâchoire.

Ouf !! Je préférais qu'il pense à ça plutôt qu'à la réponse de cette question.

Il grimpa sur moi et je sentis immédiatement l'envie qu'il avait provoquée en moi. Il m'embrassa puis s'attarda sur mon coup, ce qui augmenta mon désir.

Et pour la je ne sais combien de fois cette nuit, nous fîmes l'amour au point d'en mourir étouffé.

Mais cette fois-ci, c'était moi qui m'étais endormie avant lui.


	27. Chapitre 27 : Robert

**Chapitre 27 : Robert**

Quand je me réveillai, il avait un regard vide, pensif. Les rayons du soleil ravivaient le vert de ses yeux et faisaient ressortir les reflets cuivrés de ses cheveux. Qu'il était beau !

Je m'approchai de lui et déposa un baiser sur son torse mais il n'y réagit pas.

Sans même tourner la tête, il me dit.

- Qui est Robert ?

- Qui ça ?

Il me regarda.

- Ne joue pas à l'innocente, tu as parlé d'un Robert dans ton sommeil. Je veux savoir qui il est.

Et voilà, je venais de me foutre dans un bordel pas possible.

- Robert est un…ami. N'ai-je pas le droit d'en avoir ?

- Si, mais pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé ? Tu m'avais dit que tu n'avais qu'Angela.

- Robert m'a…beaucoup aidé à faire ce que je fais la nuit. Il est un ami depuis peu.

La colère commençait à redessiner les traits de son visage.

- Ha oui ? Et qu'était-il avant ? Un amant ?

C'en était trop. Je me redressai et lui mis une gifle. Son visage resta fermé et son regard, sévère. Il me regarda sans me répondre et je filai me réfugier dans la salle de bains et m'enroula dans une serviette.

Je l'entendis descendre du lit pour me rejoindre et s'asseoir derrière la porte.

- Bella…

Mes larmes n'attendirent pas ces mots pour couler sur mes joues.

- Tais-toi ! Je ne veux pas t'entendre, plus maintenant !

Il ignora ce que je venais de dire.

- Mets-toi à ma place, veux-tu ? Je viens de faire l'amour à la femme que j'aime et elle prononce le nom d'un autre homme dans son sommeil.

Comment pouvait-il croire pareille sottise ?! Comment pouvait-il seulement croire que je pensais à un autre homme que lui ? D'accord, j'avais parlé de Robert dans mon sommeil et ça pourrait faire croire qu'il y a quelque chose avec lui, mais lui, lui il n'avait pas le droit de croire ça de moi ! Je ne pouvais pas expliquer précisément à Edward qui il était. Devrais-je faire un choix aujourd'hui ? Devrais-je choisir entre ma raison de vivre et l'homme que j'aime ?

Je ne supportais plus de lui cacher la vérité, je ne savais même plus ce que je cachais. Qu'avais-je fait pour mériter d'autant souffrir ? Que devrais-je faire, là, maintenant ?

Je pourrais commencer par lui répondre.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de penser ça.

- Tu ne m'as jamais dit la vérité. Que devrais-je penser ?

Je me levai et allai ouvrir la porte. Il était assis par terre, en face de moi. Il avait enfilé son boxer et regardais le sol avec un air désespéré. Il ne se releva pas en me voyant, attendant ma réponse.

Je m'assis à ses côtés.

- Ne pourrais-tu pas arrêter de penser et me faire confiance ?

Son visage se ferma automatiquement.

- Ne pourrais-tu pas, toi, me faire confiance et me dire cette vérité ?

Je baissai les yeux, honteuse de ma réponse.

- Je suis désolée…

Il soupira et la colère ne quittait pas son regard.

- Si tu ne veux pas me le dire alors,tu pourrais arrêter.

- Je n'arrêterai jamais, je ne peux pas, j'en ai besoin et tu le sais.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers ma chambre sans même me répondre. Il en sortit quelques minutes plus tard, habillé. Je me levai à mon tour.

- Tu vas où ?

Il se tourna pour me faire face.

- Je vais !… Je vais là où on ne me cache pas la vérité pour se faire du mal !!

Il descendit et claqua la porte d'entrée derrière lui.

_Il_ m'avait laissé… Je le savais. Il ne reviendrait plus.

Je n'y croyais pas. Tous les problèmes, les déchirements de cœur m'étaient-ils tous réservés alors ?!

Ma mère, mon père, mon frère, lui… Y en avait-il encore que je devrais perdre ? N'aurais-je jamais assez souffert ? Ne pourrais-je jamais vivre en paix ?…

Je m'écroulai sur le sol et pleurai toutes les larmes que je pouvais avant de partir dans un sommeil ? …dans un coma ? …dans la paix ? Je ne sais pas…

Je sentais quelqu'un me secouer.

- Bella ! Mais réveilles-toi !

J'ouvris les yeux et vis Angela.

Mes larmes coulèrent tel un ruisseau.

- Angela, il est partit…

Elle mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre ce que je venais de dire.

- Bella, mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive encore ?

Je me levai doucement et m'assis sur une chaise toute proche. Je lui devais des explications.

- Angela, j'ai des choses à te dire. Ne m'interromps pas.

Elle acquiesça et je pris une profonde inspiration.

Je lui racontai toute l'histoire. Comment j'avais rêvé de Charlie et Jacob la première fois, comment ils me faisaient voir qu'ils sont encore là, ce qui m'avait donné la force de continuer et de me trouver un but. Je lui expliquai que mon inspiration à ma nouvelle raison de vivre venait d'un film, que j'avais recherché Robert, le père de James, un de ses violeurs, pour m'en faire un prof qui était maintenant un ami. Je lui racontai comment j'avais rencontré Edward, comment je m'en étais sortit malgré les flammes, comment mon histoire avec Edward, notre prof de sport et de littérature, avait commencé et comment elle venait de se terminer, pourquoi elle venait de se terminer…

Elle ne m'avait pas interrompu une seule fois mais je ne doutais pas qu'elle en ai eu envie et je terminai enfin mon histoire que je lui avais caché jusqu'ici.

- Voilà, maintenant, tu sais tout. Et maintenant, il est partit.

Elle resta silencieuse quelques secondes.

- De un, c'est bien toi qui as retrouvé mes violeurs. Tu l'as fait pour moi.

Elle me prit dans ses bras et je remarquai des larmes dans le coin de ses yeux.

- Merci…

Elle s'éclaircit la voix et continua.

- De deux, tu es ami avec le père de l'un d'eux…

Elle grimaça.

Je lui souris tristement.

- C'est quelqu'un de bien, crois-moi.

- Très bien… Et de trois, tu sors avec Monsieur Cullen !

- Non, on ne sortait pas réellement ensemble… Enfin, c'est…

Elle me coupa la parole, sachant que je n'arriverais pas à terminer ma phrase.

- Dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurais dit 'Wouaou !!!' Mais là…

Je soupirai.

- Je l'aime, si tu savais à quel point je l'aime.

- Alors tu n'es pas amoureuse que de son corps ?

- Non ! Je ne suis pas comme ces groupies qu'il a en cours, je l'aime tout entier. J'aurais donné ma vie pour lui. Mais il m'a laissé…

- Ma belle, s'il t'a laissé, c'est qu'il n'est pas 'un homme bien'.

- Oh si… Il l'est. Il ne supportait pas que je rentre avec des marques le soir, il n'aimait pas me voir 'torturée de la sorte' qu'il me disait.

- Alors tu es tombé sur un homme trop bien.

- Oui, et qui est incompatible avec ma raison de vivre.

- Heu… Bella, je suis un peu d'accord avec lui. Te mettre en danger tous les soirs ne me plait pas non plus.

- Je sais… Comprends-moi, j'ai besoin d'avoir un but…

- Oui, je le comprends et l'accepte si c'est ce que tu veux.

- Merci, Angela.

Elle me sourit.

- Mais que vais-je bien pouvoir faire de toi ?

Nous rîmes faiblement.

- Allez, viens avec moi, je t'emmène manger une pizza et une grosse glace au chocolat !

Elle me laissa m'habiller et nous sortîmes faire ce qu'elle avait prévu.


	28. Chapitre 28 : Je l'ai laissé EPOV

**Bon, alors je (re)publie ce chapitre parce que j'avais deux ENORMES erreurs rien que dans celui-là!! **

**Merci à Gaelle-51 pour me les avoir trouvé et dites!!**

**Voilou!!**

**Biz'ou à tous ;D  
**

**Chapitre 28 : Je l'ai laissé ( Edward POV )**

EDWARD POV

Je ne pouvais pas y croire. Je l'avais laissé… La femme que j'aime plus que tout, je l'avais laissé.

Etais-je stupide, maso, fou ?

Fou, oui je l'étais, mais d'elle. Qu'allais-je faire maintenant, sans elle ? Aller la rechercher 'Bonjour mon amour, je t'ai fais du mal, j'ai cru de toi ce que tu ne méritais pas mais aujourd'hui, je veux que tu effaces tout ça parce que je suis dingue de toi et que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi.'

Non, je ne pouvais pas jouer avec elle comme ça…

Elle ne me disait rien de ses nuits. Elle se faisait taper dessus, ça, j'ai tout fait pour le supporter, pour elle, parce qu'elle disait en avoir besoin. Ca me faisait mal de la voir avec des marques sur le corps, imaginer comment a été torturé, l'imaginer crier de douleur… Je ne savais rien, ni avec qui elle était, ni comment elle était, dans quel état, où elle était, était-elle vraiment consentante à ça ? Devait-elle le faire par obligation ? La pourchassait-on ? Est-ce ça qu'elle cherchait à éviter en sortant le soir ?

Puis elle a prononcé le nom de ce Robert dans son sommeil…

Qui était cet homme ? Etait-il vraiment un ami ? Etait-ce un homme qui lui voulait du mal ? Etait-ce lui qui la frappait ? Si c'était lui, alors je le retrouverai. Je lui ferai mal autant que Bella a eu mal, autant que moi j'ai eu mal quand je voyais ces coups…

Je me dirigeais je ne sais où. Je marchais, sans savoir où aller. Il fallait que j'en parle à quelqu'un, que j'ai l'avis de quelqu'un. J'allais donc parler à celui à qui j'avais toujours tout dit, Emmett, mon beau frère.

Je sonnai et il vint m'ouvrir la porte.

- Mon vieux, tu tires une de ces tronches. T'es en retard sur nos cours après les vacances ?

Oui, Emmett avait toujours le truc pour rire quand tout s'écroulait.

Je le regardai.

- Emmett, je viens de me détruire tout seul.

Il s'écarta de la porte pour me laisser passer. Lily arriva.

- Edward, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Emmett la regarda et posa son bras dans le dos de sa 'petite amie du moment'.

- Chérie, tu pourrais nous laisser s'il te plaît ?

- Très bien, je vais voir Alice si vous avez besoin de moi.

Emmett la remercia et l'embrassa avant qu'elle s'en aille.

Moi aussi, encore ce matin, je pouvais embrasser la femme que j'aime. Mais plus maintenant… Maintenant, elle m'évitera comme la peste, j'en étais sûr.

- Alors, raconte-moi tes malheurs, gros.

Il s'assit sur le canapé avec une bière.

- Tu en veux une ?

Il savait que je ne buvais pas, c'étais juste pour me taquiner. Le seul soir où j'avais bu, ça c'était quand même bien terminé. J'avais terminé dans la maison de la femme de ma vie.

Emmett s'impatienta.

- Alors ?

- Je suis amoureux, Emmett.

Il explosa littéralement de rire mais s'arrêta quand il vit que je ne le suivais pas.

- Je suis amoureux d'une femme qui sort tous les soirs. Je ne sais pas où elle va ni avec qui et encore moins ce qu'elle fait. Je sais juste qu'elle est déjà rentrée avec un œil au coquart, une blessure faite par un couteau et…

- Tu nous l'as déjà dit ça. Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé, ne tourne pas autour du pot avec moi.

- Elle a prononcé le nom de Robert dans son sommeil. Je me suis emporté et lui ai demandé s'il s'agissait d'un amant, elle m'a mit une gifle puis quand nous avons réussit enfin à parler plus calmement, je lui ai demandé d'arrêter ces virés nocturnes. Elle a refusé et je suis partit. Je l'ai laissé…

Emmett bu une gorgée et me regarda.

- J'aurais fait la même chose, tu as eu raison, tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle fait de ces nuits après tout.

- Emmett, je ne peux pas vivre sans elle.

- Mais c'est pas bientôt fini ces pleurnicheries de gonzesse ? Tu as fait une erreur, assume. Ne te mets pas à genoux devant elle.

Je ne répondis rien. Emmett me regarda et comprit que ce n'était pas tout.

- Ok, qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore d'autre ?

- C'est… C'est une de mes élèves.

- Le grand Monsieur Cullen, admiré par toutes ces groupies qu'il a en cours, tombe amoureux fou d'une de ses élèves ! Elle est trop bonne celle-là !

Et il repartit dans un fou rire énervant.

- Tu es sensé m'aider ! Pas m'enfoncer plus.

Il se calma.

- Ok, Ok. Alors sers-toi du fait que vous allez vous revoir souvent pour la reconquérir.

Il fit une pause puis reprit.

- Tu devrais même faire mieux que ça.

Il avait les sourcils froncés, signe qu'il réfléchissait. En général, ça donnait du grand quand Emmett daignait réfléchir.

- Elle t'aime ?

- Heu, je crois, oui…

- Très bien alors fais ceci. Tous les deux allez vous voir souvent. Autant elle que toi aurez envie d'aller voir l'autre. Alors va vers elle mais soit capable de reculer. Tu t'approches et quand tu es assez prêt –physiquement ou dans une conversation, ça, c'est à toi de voir- tu lui demandes si elle fait encore ses virés nocturnes. Biensûr, elle va te répondre que oui, et là, tu lui fais comprendre que tu ne retourneras pas avec elle tant qu'elle ne cessera pas de se mettre en danger. Et là, tu t'éloignes, la laissant réfléchir aux paroles que tu viens de lui dire. Au bout de quelques fois, elle te désirera trop et va capituler, fais-moi confiance.

Il me fit un clin d'œil et alla se faire un sandwich dans la cuisine. Je le rejoignis.

- Et si c'est moi qui la désire tellement que je ne me tiendrai pas à ce que veux ?

Il me regarda d'un air désespéré.

- Tu es vraiment accroc, hein ?

- M'as-tu déjà vu dans un tel état à cause d'une fille ?

- Je ne t'ai jamais vu avec une fille ! Le peu de filles que tu as eu, je ne les ai jamais rencontrées. Bella a été la première.

- J'étais avec Tanya! Nous étions même mariés!

- Tanya?

- Oui, Tanya! Mon ex-femme! J'étais avec elle pendant deux ans, tu ne peux pas l'oublier comme ça quand même!

- Hé! Tu ne me l'as jamais présenté, comment suis-je censé me rappeler d'elle?

- Oui... Tu as raison.

- Bref, tu pourrais te faire plaisir avec beaucoup de filles, surtout avec les groupies que tu traînes derrière toi.

- Ca m'intéresse encore moins, Emmett !

Il leva les mains en l'air.

- D'accord ! Je ne faisais que proposer !

Lily arriva à ce moment là.

- Proposer quoi ?

Emmett regarda les sacs de shopping de celle-ci.

- Et ça, c'est quoi ?

Elle regarda les sacs.

- Ha, ça…

Il lui fit les gros yeux.

- Oui, 'ça' !

- J'ai fais les magasins avec Esmée vu qu'Alice n'était pas là.

Tiens, Alice qui n'est pas présente lors d'une sortie shopping, ce n'est pas normal ça... Où a-t-elle été ?

Voyant qu'Emmett ne rajouterait rien, elle reprit la parole.

- Ne boude pas.

Elle prit un air aguicheur et se dirigea vers lui.

- Je te rembourserai le tout en nature.

Emmett rigola tel un gosse et Lily avait gagné.

Oui, leur relation était très…physique.

Sur ce, elle partit à l'étage et Emmett reporta toute son attention sur moi.

- Je t'emmène dans un bar, on va boire un verre, ça te fera du bien.

- Ce n'est pas mon truc, les bars…

Il me poussa dehors.

- Allez, de toute façon, tu en as besoin.

Oui, c'était vrai… Et je ne risquais rien à aller boire un verre avec un ami… sinon de rencontrer Bella…


	29. Chapitre 29 : Besoin de changer d'air

**Chapitre 29 : Besoin de changer d'air**

BELLA POV

Je m'étais bien changé les idées avec Angela. Nous avions rit et parlé de tout et n'importe quoi mais aussi de mon rôle de justicière. Elle avait peur mais acceptait mon choix. Pas comme Edward quoi…

Elle m'avait déposé chez moi et avait du partir rejoindre Ben. Elle était toujours autant prise. Moi aussi, il y a peu de temps, je pouvais encore rejoindre mon pseudo petit ami. Mais plus maintenant… Maintenant, j'étais dans ma maison, vide, avec un lit vide en face du mien. Oui, maintenant, il m'avait laissé, abandonné…

DING DONG

J'eus, l'espace d'une seconde, l'espoir que ce soit lui mais en y réfléchissant, il n'aurait pas sonné, il aurait toqué ou serait entré mais n'aurait pas sonné.

J'ouvris la porte et découvris Alice avec son sourire de lutin et sa gaieté de vivre. Tout ce dont je n'avais pas besoin. J'avais encore moins besoin de la sœur de l'homme qui m'avait abandonné.

- Alice, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

Son sourire s'évapora.

- Merci de ton accueil Bella ! Ca me touche profondément.

J'ignorai son sarcasme.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Je venais voir mon frère mais je crois…

- Non, ton frère n'est pas ici, il ne le sera plus désormais.

Je luttais contre les larmes qui menaçaient de noyer mes joues.

- Vous vous êtes disputé ?

- Non. Il ne veut plus de moi.

Elle se figea.

- Je peux entrer ?

Je restais froide bien que la présence d'Alice m'était un peu agréable.

- Je viens de te dire que ton frère n'est pas ici.

Elle me poussa gentiment pour entrer.

- Je sais. Je n'entre pas pour lui mais pour toi.

Puis nous parlâmes pendant des heures du fait que je cachais la vérité à Edward alors que je ne le devrais pas. Je faisais attention à ne pas divulguer ce que je faisais de mes nuits. Je savais que si Alice le savait, alors tout le monde, de sa famille, au moins, le saurait.

Quand elle partit, je lui demandai de ne pas parler à Edward de notre conversation. Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir que j'appréciais, en plus, sa sœur.

Je me retrouvai seule… Dans ma maison vide.

Je me dirigea vers mon lit, dans ma chambre.

Je vis, déposée au sol, une photo de Charlie, Jacob et moi. Je n'étais pas aussi seule que ça finalement…

Je réfléchis longuement à ce que je deviendrais sans Edward dans ma vie. Que j'y réfléchisse dans n'importe quel sens, j'arrivais toujours à la conclusion que je n'avais plus de vie sans lui. Il ne me restait plus que la liberté que je m'étais faite. Je pourrais partir, là, maintenant. Aller n'importe où pour ne pas penser à lui. Aller n'importe où sans prévenir personne et revenir quand j'en aurai envie.

Oui, je le pouvais !

J'allais partir ! Pour quelques jours, une semaine, tout au plus, mais j'allais partir. Je préparai une valise avec mes vêtements et montai dans ma voiture. Je souris, éprouvant un réel bonheur à m'autoriser cette liberté. Je mis le contact et roulai. Je ne savais pas encore où j'allais mais j'allais m'amuser et profiter de ces quelques jours pour tout oublier.

Je pris la grande route puis roulai de longues heures, heureuses d'être partie. Je vis le panneau de San-Francisco. J'allai y faire un tour. Je fis une longue promenade à _North Beach_, un genre de quartier qui ne dort jamais, puis finis au _Castro_. J'y rencontrai un homme d'une vingtaine d'année. J'avais choisi ce quartier pour la grande majorité de gays. J'y serais au moins tranquille. Nous bûmes quelques verres puis il proposa de m'emmener dans un hôtel, le _California Palace of the Legion of Honor_. Un hôtel sublime, remplit de luxe, de strass, de brillance, de confort… Nous passâmes la nuit dans cette chambre. Il m'avait gentiment laissé le lit immense dans lequel nous aurions pu tenir à cinq et avait dormit dans le canapé, tout aussi confortable. Le lendemain, je le remerciai et continuai ma route. Nous avions dansé, rigolé toute la nuit il avait été très correct avec moi. Je regrettais un peu de partir.

Je pris la route direction Las Vegas où je crus tomber devant la beauté du quartier _Paris Las Vegas_ au coucher du soleil.

Je n'avais pas encore un endroit où dormir alors je pris une chambre au _Caesar's Palace_. Un hôtel luxueux, magnifique !

D'ordinaire, le luxe ne m'intéressait pas, mais en ce moment, il n'y a rien qui pourrait me faire tout oublier plus que ça. Je passai la nuit à profiter de tout cet argent, ce luxe.

Le lendemain, je trouvai un jeune homme qui aurait payé n'importe quelle somme pour passer un moment seul avec moi. Je lui demandai d'abord de régler ma note puis filai en douce. Oui, ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes de manipuler les gens comme ça mais je voulais faire l'inverse de ma vie, de moi, pour oublier Forks et celui dont je n'avais pas besoin de prononcer le nom…

Je continuai ma route à Phoenix.

Phoenix, trois cents jours de soleil par ans. Il y en a tout autant de pluie à Forks. Ma mère était née dans cette ville mais elle en est partie pour Charlie. Je me demande si j'aurais fait le même choix qu'elle entre le soleil et mon père. J'aime la chaleur, cette sensation d'être caressée par les rayons du soleil qui fait brûler notre corps.

J'avais mis la clim' dans ma voiture et avait acheté une paire de lunettes de soleil, je n'avais jamais eu besoin d'en acheter et je ne l'utiliserai que très rarement mais je m'en fichais, je n'étais ni demain ni dans une semaine, j'étais aujourd'hui et à Phoenix avec un soleil brûlant.

Je remarquai que les commerces n'étaient pas aussi présents qu'à Las Vegas ou San Francisco. C'était différent. Paradisiaque avec plus d'appartements pour les vacances que de restaurant ou casinos. Je me garai dans un parking non loin du centre ville et sortis.

La chaleur m'étouffa quand je sortis de la cabine climatisée. J'enlevai mon gilet pour me retrouver en chemise légère. Il faudrait que je pense à m'acheter un short aussi.

Je regardais la vingtaine d'immeuble du centre ville. Ils n'étaient pas aussi élevés que des grattes ciel mais auraient pu passer pour, la vue devait y être splendide.

Je me dirigeais vers la plage. Le soleil commençait de se coucher, j'arriverais peut-être assez tôt au bord de mer.

Quand j'y arrivai, ma bouche resta entrouverte je ne sais combien de temps avant que je ne m'aperçoive des regards méprisants qui m'étaient réservés. Et oui, un tel spectacle devait être apprécié par toute la ville au moins. Je me repris et m'approchai. Je relevai le bas de mon jeans et retirai mes chaussures. Je laissai ma peau prendre la température puis glissai un pieds dans l'eau. Celle-ci était chaude. Je restai là, à regarder le magnifique spectacle que je m'étais autorisé en quittant Forks. Mes yeux se fermèrent d'eux même tellement j'étais bien.

- Devant une telle vue, il devrait être interdit de fermer les yeux.

Interrompue dans mes pensées, j'ouvris les yeux et regardai en direction de cette voix à qui j'en voulais déjà de me déranger dans un moment pareil.

C'était une femme, ou plutôt un mannequin. Des cheveux blonds soyeux qui ondulaient jusqu'au-dessous de ses épaules, elle avait un visage angélique et me souriait gentiment. Je remarquai un homme en retrait derrière elle avec une couleur de cheveux bizarre, entre les reflets blonds et bruns et des bouclettes châtains. Je ne savais pas s'ils étaient ensemble mais ils avaient tous les deux un short en jeans et un débardeur blanc. Ils étaient tellement beaux qu'ils me firent immédiatement penser à la beauté des Cullen et oublier toute trace de colère.

Je regardai la femme et lui souris puis redirigeai mon regard sur le coucher de soleil en face de moi.

- C'est vrai que cette vue est magnifique et tellement rare.

La jeune femme marchait pieds nus dans l'eau et s'arrêta alors que l'homme se positionna derrière elle.

- Rare ? Vous êtes ici en vacances ?

- On peut appeler ça des vacances. Et vous ?

- Nous commençons de longues vacances bien méritées !

Elle se recula pour me désigner son voisin.

- Voici Jasper, mon jumeau et je suis Rosalie.

L'homme, Jasper, me salua de moin.

- Heu… Bella.

Je ne leur laissai pas le temps de répondre.

- Maintenant qu'on se connaît plus ou moins, on pourrait éviter le 'vous' ?

Ils pouffèrent de rire puis Rosalie reprit.

- Oui, ce serait une idée.

- Nous…

Jasper s'éclaircit la voix, sans doute pour s'assurer que nous l'écoutions.

- Nous allons bientôt aller dîner, tu veux te joindre à nous ?

J'hésitai et Rosalie le remarqua.

- Allez ! Nous n'allons pas te manger tout de suite, rassure-toi ! Nous attendrons le troisième rendez-vous.

Elle me fit un clin d'œil et nous rîmes tous les trois.

- Ok, j'essaierai de vous éviter lors du troisième rendez-vous alors.

Rosalie me tira par le bras.

- Oui, mais ce soir, tu viens avec nous.

Nous nous éloignâmes de la plage, à mon plus grand regret. Ils n'avaient pas de chaussures ni affaires à prendre, ça me semblait bizarre mais peut-être aimaient-ils se promener pieds nus.

Jasper désigna un restaurant.

- Celui-là ! On m'a dit qu'il était super !

Nous entrâmes et commandâmes chacun un repas. Rosalie avait pris une salade au poulet, Jasper, un cheeseburger et moi, un plat de coquillages.

Au milieu du repas et entre deux plaisanteries, je m'adressai à Rosalie.

- Vous habitez dans le coin ?

J'avais du heurter un point sensible car je sentis l'atmosphère se rafraîchir et les deux jumeaux ne disaient plus rien. Réalisant mon erreur, je m'excusai.

- Pardon, ce ne sont pas mes affaires.

Jasper prit la parole de sa voix apaisante.

- Nous n'avons pas vraiment de 'chez nous'. Nous sommes partit de notre famille d'accueil il y a six mois, le jour de nos vingt ans.

- Oh.

Rosalie reprit un sourire.

- Nous avons une liberté incroyable et pourrions prendre un logement mais ce serait de s'imposer des racines alors qu'aucune personne ne nous retiens ici. Nous ne voulons pas rester dans une ville où nous n'avons aucune attache sentimentale.

- Vous avez raison.

J'hésitai puis repris.

- Mais vous dormez…

Jasper me coupa.

- …à l'hôtel.

- Et toi ?

Rosalie me regardait avec son sourire éblouissant en attendant ma réponse.

- Heu, c'est…

Elle me coupa la parole.

- Ne dis pas que c'est compliqué. Nous t'avons dit, alors dis-nous.

- Très bien. J'avais… J'avais besoin d'oublier certaines choses et je suis parti de chez moi quelques jours. J'habite à Forks, dans l'Etat de Washington, c'est très différent d'ici.

Jasper inspectait son hamburger et Rosalie ne détachait pas ses yeux de moi, comme si ma vie était interressante.

- Qu'est-ce que tu essais d'oublier ?

Je soupirai et baissai la tête.

- En bref, l'homme que j'aime m'a quitté.

Elle grimaça et son frère me regardait fixement.

- Je comprends mieux… Mais tu es encore au lycée ?

- Oui, biensur.

- Mais la rentrée n'était pas il y a deux jours ?

Voyant ma grimace, Jasper changea de sujet et nous reparlions de choses et d'autres.

Le soir, nous sommes allé dans leur chambre d'hôtel et y avons rit toute la nuit pour s'endormir vers six heures du matin.

EDWARD POV

- Pitié Edward ! Quelque chose de plus gai, s'il te plait !

Emmett gronda pour la millième fois de la journée. Je vivais maintenant chez mes parents en attendant de me retrouver un appartement et toute la famille était invitée. Nous étions la dernière journée de vacances et demain, je verrais Bella.

J'avais essayé de reprendre contact avec elle en lui téléphonant mais son portable semblait éteint et quand j'avais voulu aller chez elle, il n'y avait personne.

Je regardai ma famille autour de la table, qui mangeait. Je m'étais mis au piano en arrivant. La musique exprimait ma peine et toute la maison en profitait. Je ne mangeai pas avec eux, je n'avais vraiment pas très faim. C'était la dernière soirée avant la reprise des cours, Bella ne louperait certainement pas ce jour là et se coucherait de bonne heure. J'étais sûr de la trouver chez elle à cette heure là.

J'arrêtai de jouer, pris ma veste et sortis. J'entendis le silence régner un moment à la table où ils mangeaient tous puis ils avaient reprit leur discussion – ou entamer une nouvelle.

Je me garai devant chez elle. Sa voiture n'était pas là, c'était déjà un mauvais signe. Mais il y en avait une autre, une que je ne connaissais pas.

La porte d'entrée était entrouverte, j'entrai.

Je reconnus l'amie de Bella, Angela.

Je m'éclaircis la voix pour qu'elle remarque ma présence.

Elle me regarda méchamment.

- Vous !

- Bonsoir, mademoiselle Weber.

Elle ne semblait pas d'une humeur polie et ne répondit pas à ma salutation.

- Savez-vous au moins les dégâts que vous avez causé !?

Puisqu'elle voulait ignorer ce que je disais, j'allais faire pareil.

- Sauriez-vous où je peux trouver Bella ?

Elle rigola sans humour.

- Bella ? Oui, Bella est partie il y a une bonne semaine déjà !

J'écarquillai les yeux.

- Et, où est-elle allé ?

- Je n'en sais rien, moi ! Elle m'a juste envoyé un sms du portable d'un mec qu'elle ne connaissait pas en me disant de ne pas m'inquiéter et qu'elle se vidait entièrement la tête !

- Vous a-t-elle dit où elle se trouvait ?

- Non ! Je viens de vous dire ce qu'elle m'a dit ! Vous êtes sourd, en plus d'être un bel enfoiré !?

- Puis-je seulement vous demander pourquoi vous me hurler dessus ?

- Parce que vous êtes tellement con que vous n'avez pas remarqué à quel point Bella peut être fragile et vous lui avez fait du mal, voilà pourquoi je vous hurle dessus !

C'était moi… Tout ce mal était ma faute et je devais l'assumer. Je partis et rentrai chez mes parents pour m'enfermer dans la chambre qui me servait lorsque j'étais adolescent.

Je mis quelques heures avant que le sommeil ne réussisse à gagner le combat qu'il menait avec mes paupières et les quelques larmes qui avaient réussi, malgré moi, à couler le long de mon visage.

A mon réveil, je me préparai et mis mes derniers cours dans mon porte document.

Quand j'arrivai au lycée, la voiture de Bella n'y était pas. Ce n'était pas normal, elle n'aurait jamais séché une rentrée scolaire. Je fis mes cours comme si de rien n'était, supportant les regards de ces filles sans cervelles lors de mes cours de sport, retenant mes larmes quand j'écrivais le nom de Bella dans le cahier des absences, voyant les regards noirs d'Angela, devinant la colère qu'elle m'adressait et le mal que j'avais fait à Bella.

Et les jours passèrent et Bella ne revenait toujours pas.


	30. Chapitre 30 : Redescendre sur terre

**Chapitre 30 : Redescendre sur Terre**

BELLA POV

Je m'étais autorisé quelques jours de plus, profitant de Jasper et Rosalie et du bonheur éphémère qui s'offrait à moi. Nous étions resté tous les trois la semaine et je m'étais retrouvé à pleurer de les laisser. J'avais prévenu Angela mais elle devait être très inquiète. J'avais séché une semaine de cours, je décidai donc de rentrer.

Je ne trouvai pas une grande peine en rentrant chez moi. Juste quelques dizaines de messages en allumant mon portable.

Des messages d'Angela me demandant où j'étais, si j'allais bien, …

Des appels et sms d'Alice qui s'inquiétait de ce qui m'arrivait, de l'endroit où je pouvais être, de ma rentrée où j'étais absente, …

Puis d'innombrables appels d'Edward et des sms me demandant comment j'allais et où j'étais.

Là, je sentis une grande vague de désespoir me parvenir.

Et dire que je devrais le voir, _lui_, demain.

Et d'un coup, c'est comme si mes deux semaines de voyage n'avaient servi à rien, je ne voyais plus que lui, lui qui m'avait laissé alors que je l'aimais tellement…

Et je ressentis le besoin de sortir. Je pris ma voiture et allai à Seattle. J'avais profité du luxe dans tous les coins de l'Amérique du Nord pendant ces deux semaines et je voulais ne pas être la seule à connaître ça.

J'avais pensé à Robins des Bois, un personnage qui volait les riches pour donner aux pauvres. Et bien je ferai ça ce soir.

Quand je me réveillai, j'eus du mal à voir où j'étais. J'étais chez moi. Ca faisait deux semaines que je ne m'étais pas réveillées chez moi.

Je me préparai en vitesse et me dirigeai vers le lycée. Le lycée… Un endroit qui s'accordait maintenant avec 'Edward' et dont je n'avais pas envie de penser. Mais j'avais des obligations, comme sauver les apparences.

Je n'eus pas le temps de sortir de la voiture qu'Angela me sauta dessus.

- Bella ! Mais où tu étais ? Et avec qui ? Est-ce que tu allais bien au moins ? Pourquoi es-tu parti si longtemps ? Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé ?

Je stoppai l'élan d'Angela avec ma main.

Elle se tut –enfin- et je lui expliquai ce que j'avais fait de mes deux dernières semaines et le bien que ça m'avait fait.

Elle, de son côté, m'avait expliqué les cours, ce que j'avais raté et qu'Edward était venu chez moi, la veille de la rentrée.

- Bella, tu devrais aller lui parler. Ca pourrait peut-être s'arranger.

- Non, il veut que j'arrête de sortir le soir et je ne peux pas. Notre histoire est finie, il faut que je m'y fasse.

Nous avions sport. Et qui dit sport dit également Monsieur Cullen, donc Edward…

J'étais en tenue de jogging et demandais quelques minutes de plus à Angela pour trouver le courage que j'aurai besoin devant lui.

Elle m'attendis et je la rejoignis quelques minutes plus tard.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le reste de la classe et je fis attention de ne pas regarder Edward. Je le sentais, il était là. Je sentais son regard persistant mais je ne voulais pas le croiser mais il m'y obligea.

- Bonjour, Mademoiselle Swan. C'est un vrai plaisir de vous revoir parmi nous.

Je le regardai et il plongea son regard dans le mien, essayant d'y trouver des réponses aux questions qu'il se posait. Je détournai la tête.

- Bonjour, Monsieur.

Personne ne sembla remarquer ce qu'il venait de se passer, ce qui me plu énormément.

Comme il me l'avait dit, nous fîmes du tennis et comme je le savais, je n'arrivai pas à me concentrer. Je mis un coup de raquette dans la tête de Mike Newton, un garçon qui me courait après depuis des mois, et donnai un coup dans la jambe d'Edward quand il tenta de me montrer. Il me regarda avec un regard de reproche, croyant que je l'avais fait exprès, sans doute.

Quand le cours fut fini, tout le monde se rassembla devant le bureau pour le bilan.

Edward en profita.

- Mademoiselle Swan, j'aimerais vous voir à la fin du cours.

Je ne savais même pas s'il m'avait regardé puisque j'évitais de croiser ses yeux. Durant le cours, ç'était arrivé quelques fois. Nos yeux s'étaient accrochés mais j'appréciais qu'il ne profite pas du cours de sport pour me mater, tel un pervers.

Je le rejoignis donc à la fin du cours, m'attendant à des reproches.

- Tu n'es toujours pas douée au tennis.

Il se frotta l'endroit où je lui avais donné un coup.

Je lui indiquai.

- Je… Ce n'était pas fait exprès.

Il m'ignora, faisait aussi attention que moi à ce que nos regards ne se croisent pas.

- Il faut que tu progresses, je te donnerai des cours après chacun de mes cours de sport que tu as habituellement. Je te laisserai quinze minutes pour te reposer.

Je restai là, bouche bée.

- Je… Je suis étonnée que tu ne profites pas d'être seul avec moi pour me parler de nous deux…

Il se figea et ne bougeait plus.

Je repris.

- Tu m'en veux.

Ce n'était pas une question, c'était une affirmation. Je le savais qu'il m'en voulait.

Il ne me répondait toujours pas. Je me retournai et m'apprêtai à m'en aller quand je l'entendis.

- Je… Je ne t'en veux pas. J'essaie juste d'être le plus professionnel possible. Tu auras des cours avec moi parce que tu en as besoin. Je n'en profiterai nullement.

J'hésitai puis me lança.

- Pourquoi es-tu parti ?

Il ne bougea pas.

- Et toi ?

- Pour oublier certaines choses. Alors ?

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis parti.

Il remballa ses affaires et s'éloigna.

- Au revoir, Mademoiselle Swan.

J'avais eu la réponse à laquelle je m'attendais mais je ne pensais pas qu'il serait si froid, si distant.

Plus tard, j'allais à mon prochain cours quand Alice m'intercepta.

Elle me prit dans ses bras.

- Mais où étais-tu passé ? Nous te cherchions tous !

- Je… J'étais partit me vider la tête.

- Bella, je t'interdis formellement de me refaire une telle frayeur. M'as-tu bien comprise ?

Elle me pointait du doigt.

- Heu… Oui.

- Bon, c'est oublié. Maintenant, dis-moi, est-ce que tu as vu mon frère ce matin ?

Je déglutis péniblement.

- Oui, je l'ai vu, j'avais sport.

- Et ? Comment s'est-il comporté ?

- Il a été très…professionnel.

- Hum, il a surtout été très idiot.

- Ne dis pas ça, Alice. Il n'a pas le droit d'avoir de relation avec une élève de toute façon.

- Oui, mais tu n'es pas n'importe quelle élève, tu es l'élève pour qui il déverse son chagrin sur son piano à longueur de temps.

- Il joue du piano ?

- Depuis toujours.

- Il n'en a jamais joué devant moi.

Elle me sourit.

- Il n'en a peut-être pas besoin avec toi. Elle me fit un clin d'œil puis partit en cours.

J'allai à mon prochain cours. Je ne savais plus quoi penser. Je ne savais plus comment me comporter.

Angela me tira de mes réflexions et je me concentrai sur le cours.

Le reste de la journée fut banal. A la fin des cours, je rentrai, pris une douche et sortis.

La journée du lendemain fut un peu plus calme et je sentais la routine revenir quand, en passant devant des casiers, seule, une main m'agrippa et m'attira entre deux rangés.

C'était Edward…Non ! Monsieur Cullen !

Edward était l'homme que j'aimais, Monsieur Cullen était celui que je n'avais pas le droit d'aimer…

Je ne savais pas quoi dire et il n'en disait pas plus que moi.

- Mon… Monsieur Cullen ?

Son regard était à la fois dur et triste.

- Bella…

Nos yeux se croisèrent et nous étions si proches. Je sentais son souffle sur mes lèvres mais je ne pouvais pas m'approcher, non, je ne le pouvais plus.

Je m'éclaircis la voix pour briser notre regard persistant.

- Vous me vouliez ?

- Hum, oui. Je voulais te demander où…tu passais tes nuits.

Je ris nerveusement.

- Tu sais très bien à quoi j'occupe mes nuits.

- Moi, je crois que tu sors, mais j'ai entendu un élève raconter qu'il passait ses nuits avec toi. Je voulais juste te demander si tout ça était vrai.

- Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait bien te faire maintenant que tu m'as laissé ?!

Il baissa la tête, déçu.

- Rien, tu as raison.

Puis il partit. Encore…


	31. Chapitre 31 : Faux, tout est faux!

**Chapitre 31 : Faux, tout est faux**

J'allai retrouver Angela à la cantine. Celle-ci m'attendait à notre table habituelle, la même table que j'occupais avec Jacob tous les midis il y a quelques mois…

- T'en fais une tête ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Je lui souris tristement.

- La même chose que d'habitude.

Elle grimaça et nous mangeâmes -plus elle que moi- dans le silence.

Et les jours passaient et Edward restait 'professionnel'.

Quelques jours plus tard, j'entendis des filles raconter que Mike Newton passait ses nuits avec moi. Je m'approchai et elles se trouvèrent idiotes de voir que je les avais entendues.

L'une d'entre elles réussit à bégayer quelque chose dans son ridicule.

- Salut, heu… Bella… Tu… Tu vas bien ?

J'avais un regard noir de colère.

- Vos vies sont-elles si ennuyantes que vous parlez avec autant d'intérêt de celle des autres où n'avez-vous pas un meilleur sujet de conversation ?

Elles me regardaient toutes comme des idiotes, ne comprenant pas un mot de la phrase que je venais de dire.

J'haussai les épaules et pris un sourire arrogant.

- Pauvres filles sans cervelle, que je vous plains.

Je ne les laissai pas protester et fis demi-tour pour aller à mon prochain cours.

Mike Newton… J'allais le choper lui, et lui faire comprendre que je ne suis pas une source à racontars.

En cours d'anglais, il était avec moi. Je le rejoignis à la fin du cours et Angela m'attendis dans le couloir.

- C'est bien toi, Mike Newton ?

Il me fit un large sourire.

- Oui. Pourquoi ?

Je pris un long élan avec mon bras pour lui envoyer un coup de poing dans la figure.

- Et depuis quand je passe mes nuits avec toi ?!

Il posa une main sur son nez.

- Garce ! Tu m'as pété le nez !

J'ignorai ce qu'il venait de dire, attendant ma réponse.

- Alors ?

Il enleva ses mains de son nez.

- Ce que j'ai raconté jusqu'à maintenant n'est rien à côté de ce que je vais raconter maintenant que tu m'as frappé.

Voilà, je venais d'empirer ma situation, encore une fois.

Je sortis furieuse et rejoignis Angela qui s'empressa de me demander ce qui me mettait dans un tel état.

En rentrant ce jour là, je ne pris même pas la peine de mettre de la musique et frappais dans mon sac de boxe. Je sentais mes mains s'écorcher sous les coups mais ça me défoulait tellement, je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter.

Quand je fus calmée, c'est à dire, au bout de quelques heures, j'allai profiter de l'eau chaude qui décontractait les muscles de mon dos, sous une douche.

Ca faisait depuis mon retour que je n'étais pas allé voir Robert, il devait être inquiet.

Je pris donc ma voiture pour aller le retrouver. Ce n'était pas difficile, il passait sa vie au gymnase.

- Salut, Robert.

Il me sauta dessus et me serra contre lui.

- Bella, ma chérie ! J'étais mort d'inquiétude !

Mes larmes coulèrent mais je ne lâchais pas, j'étais tellement contente de le retrouver.

- Je suis désolée, j'avais besoin de partir.

Il s'écarta de moi et caressa ma joue.

- Ce n'est pas grave, tu es là et c'est le plus important.

Je lui souris.

J'étais tellement heureuse de le revoir que je ne m'étais pas aperçu qu'il était avec une autre personne quand je suis arrivée. J'essayai de distinguer cette personne à travers mes larmes.

Et quand je le reconnu, j'ai cru que j'allais tomber, que mes jambes ne tenaient plus mon corps.

C'était _lui… _Mais que faisait-il là ? Il avait un regard dur, le même regard qu'il avait depuis mon retour ici d'ailleurs. Il nous regardait et je remarquai sa mâchoire contractée comme s'il était énervé. Il avait assisté à toute la scène, il devait encore s'imaginer des trucs.

Mais après tout, c'est lui qui ne voulait plus de moi, alors quand bien même je serais avec Robert, cela ne le regardait plus.

Pendant que j'examinai ses traits pour deviner son humeur exacte, nos yeux s'accrochèrent et il tourna la tête.

Robert s'aperçu qu'il ne nous avait pas présentés. Il desserra son étreinte autour de moi et s'éclaircit la voix.

- Monsieur Cullen, je vous présente Bella, elle est comme…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Edward le coupa.

- Ne vous fatiguez pas Monsieur Mc Lauren, je ne la connais que trop bien.

Il m'ignora et quitta la pièce en ajoutant.

- Au revoir Monsieur Mc Lauren.

Robert me regarda avec un air incompréhensif.

- D'où tu connais Monsieur Cullen ?

- Il est mon prof de sport.

- Tu ne me la fais pas, Bella, ce mec est beaucoup plus que ton prof de sport. Alors ?

- Et bien… C'est lui que j'aime.

- Vous vous êtes disputé ?

- Non, il ne veut plus de moi.

Je repartis, une fois de plus, dans un sanglot.

Robert me serra contre lui comme il le faisait à chaque fois que je n'allais pas bien.

- Ma chérie, j'ai vu le regard de cet homme sur toi. Il peut mentir mais pas ses yeux et il t'aime encore.

Je souris.

- S'il ne veut plus l'avouer, alors c'est tout comme…

- Allez, reprends-toi, on va s'entraîner, ça va te faire du bien.

Nous nous entraînâmes jusqu'à minuit puis je filai directement dans les rues de Seattle.

Le lendemain… La confrontation avec Edward.

Je savais que j'aurais cours de sport avec 'Monsieur Cullen' aujourd'hui, mais je n'avais pas prévu le grain de sel d'Alice.

Celle-ci vint me voir après mon cours d'histoire.

- Hey, Bella !

Je la regardai avec un demi-sourire.

- Salut, Alice.

- Alors ? Comment tu vas ?

Je lui lançai un regard qui en disait long sur mon humeur.

- Ha, je vois… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, cette fois ?

- Edward m'a vu dans les bras d'un ami, il ne m'a pas laissé lui expliquer.

- Ha… Ca explique donc la crise, hier soir.

J'écarquillai les yeux.

- Quelle crise ?

- Il était très énervé hier soir. Il… Il s'est défoulé sur sa chambre.

Elle fit une grimace.

Je la regardai, je savais que c'était de ma faute.

- Je suis désolée, Alice, que vous ayez à subir tout ça.

Elle me sourit pour me rassurer.

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, mon frère a toujours été très lunatique.

- Oui, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire.

Nous rîmes.

- Alors, Bella, que dirais-tu de te joindre à nous ce midi ? Angela pourrait venir aussi.

Oh c'est pas vrai ! Elle aimait me voir dans le pétrin, c'est pas possible !

- Alice, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de…

- Non, Bella ! Tu es en froid avec Edward, d'accord, mais je ne veux pas faire les frais de vos histoires !

Je ne répondis rien.

- Très bien, j'en parlerai à Edward, il sera sûrement plus ouvert que toi.

- Non, Alice…

Mais elle était déjà partit…

Et les ennuis continuaient… Mais qu'avais-je fait pour autant les mériter ?

Une heure plus tard, à l'interclasse, Edward m'attendait devant mon casier. Il regardait un groupe d'étudiants placé quelques mètres plus loin.

- Tu pourrais te pousser de mon casier ?

Il ignora ma demande.

- Alice m'a dit qu'elle voudrait te voir manger avec nous ce midi.

- Oui, mais je n'en ai pas très envie.

- C'est par rapport à moi ?

Il n'était plus aussi froid que la dernière fois. Il restait gentil mais distant.

- Oui, un peu…

- Tu peux venir, nous sommes… amis, non ?

'Amis'… Je suis 'amis' avec l'homme que j'aime…

Je ne pouvais pas le croire, je ne pouvais pas être son amie, il ne pouvait pas me voir comme ça !

Je le regardai, il avait toujours les yeux braqués sur le groupe plus loin.

Je répétai, comme pour m'en convaincre.

- 'Amis'… Oui, biensûr.

Il devait avoir perçu la tristesse dans ma voix. Il tourna la tête pour plonger ses yeux dans les miens. Mon souffle se coupa. Je ne savais plus quoi penser, plus quoi faire. Devais-je l'approcher, l'embrasser, le plaquer contre le mur où m'éloigner, n'oubliant pas pourquoi il m'avait laissé… Pour que j'arrête de sortir le soir…

Je regardai mon casier pour qu'il s'écarte.

Ce qu'il fit.

Nous nous retrouvâmes comme deux idiots qui venaient de se dire un 'je t'aime' interdit par les yeux et qui ne savaient pas comment sortir de cette impasse.

Il mit ses mains dans ses poches et se racla doucement la gorge.

- Bon, ben… On se revoit à midi alors.

- Ouais, c'est ça.

Je gardai mes yeux dans mon casier pour ne plus croiser son regard et je l'entendis s'éloigner.

Qu'allait-il se passer ce midi ? Comment arriverons-nous à parler ? Arriverons-nous seulement à parler ? Va-t-il être froid et distant ? Va-t-il en profiter pour se rapprocher de moi ?

'Va-t-il, va-t-il ?' Et moi, que vais-je faire ? Quel comportement je dois adopter sachant qu'il me croit en couple avec Robert ? Je devrais lui en parler peut-être. Oui, mais non. Je n'avais pas à m'expliquer après tout. Nous étions 'amis' comme il me l'avait si bien dit.


	32. Chapitre 32 : Comme si de rien n'était?

**Coucou!!! Ben voilou un new chapitre, j'me traîne un peu en ce moment mais mon ordi m'a lâché suite à un virus qui s'est chargé de lui pendant ma semaine de 'repos' au nouvel hopital de Vesoul xD**

**Enfin bref, il commençait à se faire vieux de toute façon et ça ne m'empêche pas d'écrire -sur un cahier, comme avant!! xD.**

~*~

**Chapitre 32 : Faire comme si de rien n'était ?**

La dernière heure de la matinée passa trop vite. Je craignais un peu le repas qui m'attendait.

Angela n'avait pas pu m'accompagner aujourd'hui. Enfin, elle avait trouvé une bonne excuse pour 'ne pas tenir les chandelles'. Ils étaient tous en couple à part Edward et moi.

Edward et moi…

C'était tellement beau, tellement inaccessible à présent…

Quand j'arrivai dans la cantine, je me dirigea vers Alice. Sa famille avait toujours la même table à côté d'une fenêtre. Ils m'avaient gardé une place… à côté d'Edward, évidemment. Petit clin d'œil signé Alice.

Je m'assis, saluant tout le monde de la main et commençai à manger. Enfin, à grignoter des petits bouts que je mastiquais pendant des heures.

Je sentais la chaleur du corps d'Edward venir à moi. Ma main se rapprocha de sa cuisse mais je la retirai à temps, il ne s'en était pas aperçu. Je serrai mes mains en poings sous la table ignorant la douleur que ma force provoquait. Je ne devais pas le toucher, je n'avais plus le droit.

Je discutai un peu avec tout le monde sans pour autant desserrer mes mains. Je parlai un peu avec Edward des cours de sport mais nous ne parlâmes pas d'autres sujets.

Nous n'étions même pas amis, nous étions copains…

Je les quittai à la sortie de la cantine, soulagée de sortir de ce calvaire.

Je rejoignis Angela et nous nous dirigeâmes vers notre prochain cours. Sport… Super !

J'appréhendais ce moment plus encore que ce midi. Pas ce moment précisément en fait, mais la fin de ce cours. Le moment où Edward et moi serons seuls, le moment où rien ne pourra m'empêcher d'essayer de le toucher, le caresser. Non ! Je ne devais pas ! Je ne devais même pas y penser !

Le cours de sport passa et Edward me traita comme n'importe quelle autre élève. Il n'y avait que ses groupies pour m'énerver.

Avec leur 'tu as vu ses muscles' et 'ne t'en fais pas, dans moins de deux semaines, je verrai bien plus que ses muscles' et leur regard pesant, persistant sur son corps magnifique. J'avais envie de leur taper dessus pour fantasmer sur l'homme que j'aimais, pour ne voir que son corps alors qu'il était tout aussi magnifique à l'intérieur.

A la fin du cours, toutes ses groupies partirent ainsi qu'Angela.

Nous nous retrouvâmes seuls. Je ne savais pas si j'étais heureuse ou terrifiée par ce fait. Pour le moment, j'étais consumé par la jalousie.

Edward s'assit à son bureau.

- Tu as quinze minutes pour te reposer.

Je n'avais pas besoin de pause, je voulais me défouler, évacuer cette jalousie qui brûlait en moi pour un homme qui n'est plus mien.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de me reposer.

Il ne releva pas la tête de son cahier.

- Tu te fais déjà bien assez de mal pendant la nuit, inutile d'en rajouter la journée.

Il m'avait tutoyé donc je parlais à Edward, là.

- Ce n'est pas à toi de décider du mal que je me fais. J'ai dis que je n'avais pas besoin de pause, je n'en veux pas.

- Pourquoi es-tu en colère ?

- Pardon ?

Il s'expliqua.

- Tu n'étais pas en colère en arrivant à mon cours. Alors pourquoi l'es-tu maintenant ?

- Ce sont mes affaires.

- Non, je crois que j'y suis quelque peu impliqué.

Il avait raison, il ne savait pas à quel point.

- Tu n'as pas remarqué, peut-être, que toutes ces idiotes te mataient, s'excitaient devant toi qui bouge encore bien ! Et vas-y que je montre mes beaux abdos ! Et vas-y que je me colle à celle-là, soit disant pour lui montrer le mouvement !

Il se leva et me fit face. Il était au moins autant en colère que moi.

- Ha, parce que moi, je n'ai pas le droit ?! Tu passes tes nuits avec Mike Newton, nous passerons les détails que j'ai entendu, n'est-ce pas ?! Tu te tapes un prof de judo avec qui je collabore et je te vois encore dans ses bras ! Et toi, tu me piques une crise parce que des fillettes me regardent !

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Tout ça… Ce ne sont que des mensonges !

Sentant mes larmes monter, je courus dans les vestiaires.

J'avais besoin d'une pause finalement.

Ce Mike Newton, qu'avait-il pu bien raconter encore ?

Je m'assis sur le sol et partis en sanglot.

EDWARD POV

Je ne saisissais plus rien. Je l'avais vu avec cet homme, Robert, on ne me l'avait pas rapporté, je l'avais vu. J'ai cru que ma vie s'effondrait à ce moment là, les blessures que Bella s'infligeait me faisaient encore moins de mal que ce moment où je l'ai vu dans les bras de cet homme. Ma Bella… Ma Bella dans les bras d'un autre homme.

Et elle venait de me maintenir que c'était faux. Dois-je la croire ? Alors qu'est Robert pour elle ? Passe-t-elle vraiment ses nuits dehors ou avec cet adolescent ? Est-ce lui qui lui fait du mal ? Est-ce ce Robert ?

Je restais là, planté devant mon bureau pendant qu'elle pleurait sûrement dans les vestiaires. Devrais-je la rejoindre ? Me repousserait-elle ?

Tant pis si elle me repoussait, au moins, elle ne serait pas seule.

Je sortis du gymnase pour me diriger vers les vestiaires.

- Monsieur Cullen ?

Je me retourna pour voir une jeune fille et un garçon, ils devaient être des élèves. J'étais devant la porte du vestiaire de Bella, je n'étais plus qu'à quelques mètres.

Je lui souris poliment bien que j'aurais préféré ne pas les voir maintenant.

- Oui. C'est pourquoi ?

- Heu.. Nous sommes Jasper et Rosalie Hale et nous venons de nous inscrire ici mais nous devons vous voir pour nous inscrire aussi aux cours de sport.

Magnifique ! Des inscriptions maintenant !

- Ca ne peut pas attendre ? J'ai quelque chose de très important à faire là.

La porte du vestiaire s'ouvrit pour laisser place à une Bella rougie par les larmes.

La jeune fille venue s'inscrire lui fit un large sourire avant de lui sauter au coup.

- Bella ! Comment vas-tu ?

Bella, bien que pleine de larmes, était maintenant aussi souriante que son amie.

- Je suis tellement heureuse de te voir Rose, si tu savais !

Une fois écartées, Bella salua le jeune homme de la même façon que sa sœur et celle-ci remarqua les larmes de Bella.

- Bella, pourquoi pleurais-tu ?

Bella me regarda à travers l'humidité de ses yeux puis redirigea son regard sur son amie.

- Je ne suis pas arrivé à ce que j'aurais voulu tout à l'heure, rien de grave.

Je cherchais s'il y avait un double sens à ses mots. Elle évitait mon regard, c'était devenu un petit rituel de tout faire pour que nos regards ne se croisent pas.

La jeune fille, Rosalie, je crois, me regarda.

- Heu, ben vous pouvez faire ce que vous aviez à faire de très important, nous reviendrons vous revoir plus tard.

Je regardai Bella qui semblait choquée.

Elle prit un air joueur et malsain.

- Vous alliez faire quelque chose d'important ?

Je n'avais pas l'habitude de voir Bella aussi… méchante.

J'entrai dans son jeu.

- Oui, je ne peux plus, à présent, mais je vous garantis que c'est reporté.

Je les saluai et quittai le gymnase pour rentrer chez moi –enfin, chez mes parents- et prendre une douche.

BELLA POV

Edward s'éloignait. Je savais désormais qu'il essaierait quelque chose très bientôt puisqu'il avait 'reporté' ceci.

Mais pour le moment, j'étais avec Rosalie et Jasper ! Je pris une douche rapide et nous quittâmes le gymnase.

- Rose ? Ca me fait très plaisir que vous soyez là et vous n'auriez pas pu arriver à un meilleur moment mais… qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

- Et bien, nous ne voulons pas rester à Phoenix parce que nous n'avons pas d'attache sentimentale. Et tu es devenue notre seule attache pendant les quelques jours que nous avons passé tous les trois alors nous nous sommes dit que nous pourrions te rejoindre. Nous avons trouvé un appartement en location pas très loin.

Je m'étranglai.

- Quoi ? Vous avez trouvé un appart' ?

Rosalie me regarda comme si j'étais folle.

- Oui, ce sont des choses qui arrivent.

- Non, c'est juste que je connais quelqu'un qui cherche depuis des mois et qui ne trouve pas.

- Il n'a pas les bonnes enfiles.

Elle me gratifia d'un sourire puis ils allèrent continuer leurs inscriptions et je retournai à mes derniers cours.

J'annonçai la bonne nouvelle de leur présence à Angela qui semblait ravie que je me sois mise à côtoyer quelqu'un mais ne les vis pas de l'après-midi.

Je rentrai chez moi avec une bonne humeur exceptionnelle. J'étais tellement heureuse qu'ils soient là maintenant.


	33. Chapitre 33 : Visite

**Chapitre 33 : Visite**

C'était quand même une longue journée et j'avais besoin d'une douche. Je me fis à manger et m'installai dans le canapé pour regarder un dvd.

J'étais au quart du film quand j'entendis quelqu'un toquer à la porte d'entrée. Je filai ouvrir avec un mauvais pressentiment.

Pressentiment qui se confirma quand j'ouvris la porte.

Edward était là, planté devant ma porte. Je ne savais pas si je devais l'envoyer balader ou le supplier de me reprendre.

Tout bien réfléchis, la première option me plaisait plus.

Il bloqua la porte avec sa main.

- Je t'avais bien dis que ce ne serait que reporté.

J'essayais en vain de fermer la porte.

- Tu n'as rien à faire ici, Edward !

- Si ! Nous devons parler.

Je cessai de m'acharner sur la porte, malgré mon entraînement quotidien, il était pus fort que moi.

- Je n'ai rien à te dire.

- Interdirais-tu un ami d'entrer chez toi ?

- Un ami ? Un ami qui croit les mensonges qu'un pervers divulgue ? C'est ta définition d'un ami ?

Il me sourit.

- Tu vois bien que nous devons parler.

Il m'avait piégé. Je m'écartai pour le laisser entrer, ne sachant pas où une conversation pourrait nous mener.

Nous nous dirigeâmes dans le salon et je m'installai dans le canapé.

- Dis-moi ce que tu as à me dire et va t-en!

Je restais sur mes gardes. Il s'assit sur le siège du bureau et se tourna dans ma direction.

- Je ne sais pas très bien par où commencer.

- Essaie de commencer par le début.

Mes sarcasmes ne lui plaisaient pas mais je n'étais pas vraiment d'humeur à vouloir lui plaire à cet instant.

Il regardait ses mains, jouant avec.

- Commençons par Monsieur Mc Lauren.

- Très bien. Je suppose que tu veux savoir ce qu'il est pour moi.

- Ben, tu as dit son nom dans ton sommeil et je te retrouve dans ses bras. Suis-je vraiment censé te croire quand tu me dis que ce que je pense n'est pas vrai ?

- Oh, Robert… Et bien, on pourrait voir notre relation comme père-fille. Biensûr, il ne remplacera jamais mon père mais ce serait le mot le plus approprié pour nous deux.

Il ne répondit pas, cherchant sûrement à savoir s'il croirait à mes paroles ou non.

Il se leva de sa chaise et vint s'asseoir sur le canapé.

- Et cet élève ? Mike Newton ?

Je soupirai fortement.

- Mike est un idiot qui croit qu'il va m'intéresser en racontant ses histoires.

Il me sourit timidement et j'aurais juré qu'il s'approchait doucement de moi.

- Alors tu ne passes tes nuits ni avec Monsieur Mc Lauren ni avec Mike Newton ?

Je lui rendis son sourire.

- Non, ils ne m'intéressent pas.

Cette fois-ci, je le vis clairement se rapprocher et arborer un sourire malicieux.

- Qui t'intéresse alors ?

Mon sourire s'élargit bien que j'aurais du m'éloigner et rester sur mes gardes.

Je posai ma main doucement sur la sienne pour jauger sa réaction, il la serra plus fort et la distance entre nous rétrécissait à vue d'œil. Ses lèvres frôlèrent les miennes avant que je ne plaque ma bouche contre la sienne. Sans que je ne me rende compte de rien, Ma main était passée derrière sa nuque et il s'était collé à moi. Son corps était contre le mien. Ca faisait tellement longtemps que j'attendais ça, que j'en avais besoin. Rien d'autre n'existait à ce moment là. Il m'embrassait fougueusement et ses mains passèrent sous mon chemisier. Je me relevai et passai une de mes jambes par dessus lui pour me retrouver à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Je glissai mes mains sous son t-shirt et provoquai des frictions de nos hanches tout en gémissant de plaisir. Je sentis un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres puis il me colla plus fermement contre lui.

Je le désirais. Je le désirais tellement. Son corps pressé contre le mien, son regard doux qui me caressait, ses mains qui glissaient sur moi, ses lèvres toucher si sensuellement les miennes, sa langue dansant avec la mienne.

Je remarquai ses yeux noircis par le désir et sentis la dureté de son érection contre son jeans tendu. Je m'apprêtais à retirer sa ceinture quand j'entendis qu'on toquait à la porte.

Je me raidis tandis qu'il ne s'interrompait pas. Je voulais ignorer ce quelqu'un derrière ma porte mais j'entendis sa voix et remarquai qui c'était.

* * *

**Désolée pour l'attente mais c'est un peu difficile de se remettre dans le bain après tous ces mois sans ordi..**

**C'est un petit chapitre mais les suivants ne vont pas tarder ;) **

**Dites moi ce que vous en penser ^^ **


End file.
